


Field Trip

by nanjcsy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Horror, Baiting and Trapping, Blood and Gore, Escape, Field Trip from Hell, Horror, Hunters & Hunting, I need Halloween now, Insanity, Multi, Nannerverse, Ramsay is his own warning, Taxidermy, Texas Chainsaw thoughts, Torture, Wrong Turn thoughts, cannibals, flaying, incest implied, not just thramsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 54
Words: 65,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A busload of disgraced teachers and kids for a grim summer field trip from a strict private school. They get lost, they find a rather unique dusty little town in the middle of nowhere...now  what could ever go wrong with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Corn, I Spy, Town

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue to add new folks in this town as we go...I will update the tags if I do.

"Okay. This is how our new game will go. The teachers are going to get drunk and you are all going to play I Spy until we are sober again!" Announced Tyrion. Three hours of fucking cornfields, he deserves a damned drink or twelve, stuck on this broken down bus with these savages. Podrick and Bronn have been pouring over the map, as if the gym teacher and school nurse are going to discover a new country. Tyrion has a doctorate and here is he among pure imbeciles, students and teachers alike. Perhaps that was a tad unfair, but so was being stuck on this field trip for his father's school. All because he had been refusing to follow the strict dictates his father had set forth for every class. Only teachers that really fuck up are usually forced on the annual field trip that all detest. Those teachers and students that have managed to set off Tywin Lannister were treated to a day of horror. They would spend the day touring old prisons and mental institutions so they can see where they will end up if not for Tywin's counsel. Bron was caught with another cute female substitute teacher in the gym after hours and Podrick dared to send a severely ill child to the hospital without Tywin's permission. The bus was driven by Walder Frey, the school's sour old janitor. He was on the trip willingly, it seemed. To enjoy the misery of others, no doubt. Though the real reason was too many complaints of the female students about him getting a little touchy sometimes.

"I spy with my little eye...more fucking corn."

Tyrion tilted his flask into his mouth and then nodded.

"Hey Loras! That is a coincidence because guess what I spy?"

"What would that be, Robb?"

"More fucking corn."

"Is the corn actually fucking? At least that might be interesting."

"I think the corn is where we should leave all homos on the bus. Like my idea, Renly?"

"Not really, Joff. How about this one instead? How about we dump all incest babies in the corn?"

"Mr. Lannister! Guess what I spy from the back of the bus?"

"Let me guess. Would it be more corn, Margery?"

"No. Theon and Krya nearly having sex. Still better than watching more corn go by though."

"Dear Gods! You both are aware that you are almost crushing poor Sansa, aren't you? This is not a motel, knock it off!"

"Someone wake up Jon, why should he get to sleep through this hell?"

"So then you wake him up and suffer for it, Jeyne."

"You are the one he likes Ygritte, you do it."

"Ah, but Jeyne, you suggested it, so be my guest. Enjoy the crankiness and doom you invite upon yourself. You know how he gets when punished like this. By all means, enjoy the moodiness."

"UP AHEAD IS A SIGN, A TOWN! FINALLY!"

"You don't have to scream Walder, we can hear you. Oh, all of you stop cheering, we don't know where we are yet. Huh, that is a strange name and it's not on this map. Dreadfort."

"Jon...Jon..wake up..we are...somewhere?"

"Sam..don't whisper in my ear like that. Its creepy and your breath smells like cheese. Go away."

A huge shadow cast over all the bickering teenagers and they went silent.

"We will all leave the bus together in an orderly fashion once we get to this town until then, calm down. All of you."

Brienne was on this trip because Tywin felt that she was getting too close to his golden boy, Jaime. Tyrion actually felt bad for her and knew she was wasting her life at the school. Teaching ungrateful students metal shop, mechanics when she should be teaching engineering somewhere. He took another swig before she grabbed the flask from him and threw it out the window. Bitch. Uppity bitch, never mind, he didn't feel bad for her after all. May she rot in those dusty halls right along with them forever.

When Walder passed the strange wooden sign, everyone crowded the dusty windows for sights of civilization. They saw dust, dirt, some weather board houses, a decrepit gas station and mechanic shop. What might be a cafe and some actual cows wandered past the bus. "Oh Gods, Walder drove us into a B Horror movie!" Wailed Sansa and other student's joined in with the complaints.  Bronn glared at Brienne. "Now see, if you didn't toss out Tyrion's flask, I'd have a way to calm these kids down."


	2. Shopping Is Therapy, Isn't It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podrick has been left with all the children. Oh dear, a school nurse that does not feel equipped to handle these students.   
>  Yet, he does just fine, well, mostly.   
> A quick look at this quaint little store and the family that owns it. Please meet Craster and his girls.

Podrick stood among the kids that were wandering about like pissed off badgers and hated every other adult for abandoning him. This was his first year here and he wasn't even a teacher. A nurse had no respect in the school really, they only like him if he dismisses them for classes or gives them painkillers. Most of the children at the private school are from very rich families with a few here and there that are on scholarships. Oh, how lucky to find a job really out of college and one that pays three times what other schools did. If only Podrick had wondered why. With a landlord screaming eviction, Podrick jumped at the job. The school is large, it is lovely and it spares nothing for education. However, the children could tell a story, though none ever did. Or if they did, the parents buried it. It is a school that uses corporal punishment. It allows bullies and believes that students need to learn how to live in society. Podrick has been quite upset at some of the injuries he has seen. Students that had actual cuts on their buttocks from a riding crop. One girl had a broken tailbone from a spanking gone wrong with a paddle.

Tywin did not appreciate the visit he received from his new school nurse. Staring coldly he told Podrick if he liked his job to mind his business. Podrick patched up broken noses on students attacked by bullies and bit his tongue. Yet when a child was dying on his cot, Podrick knew he couldn't take it anymore. Fuck it, he picked up the phone and called the hospital instead of Roose. Tyrion talked to his father for hours to convince the man not to fire Podrick. He watched as Kyra, Theon and Ygritte started to walk away and snapped out of his reverie. "Hey there, back with the group! I know, let's go into that store over there. See those white wind chimes everywhere? They are interesting, aren't they? Maybe it will be an interesting store." When he spoke, he started to sound like Steve from Blue's Clues and couldn't seem to stop it.  They all stared at Podrick for a moment then headed for the store. Sighing in relief, Podrick followed them all and when he got close to the wind chimes, he stopped dead. They were human bones. Clearly naming each bone Podrick studies a wind chime of hand and finger bones. Whoever own this store has hung human bones as a welcome for customers. Wonderful. And Podrick just sent the students into the store. He was so getting fired.

Sansa and Margery stepped into the store first, stopping to peer into the gloom. Joff came up behind them, launching his arms around them both and steered them inside. Sansa rolled her eyes and Margery's nose twitched in annoyance but they were silent, compliant. "What the fuck kind of store is this? Holy hells, is it all run by women or something?" Joff laughed and continued to make insults as they wandered the isles. There was a teenage girl sweeping near the front and a older lady mopping in the back. A young girl was washing the windows and another teen girl was stocking shelves. They ran into another two girls that were doing inventory, both must be somewhere in their twenties. At the counter was a teenager, reading a magazine. Or rather pretending to read, but really watching the new folks very intently. So were the others as if they had never seen kids before. Podrick had smiled at her and the girl blushed but then quickly looked away. All the girls tried to watch them without any eye contact. If spoken to they spoke very soft were short on words.

The store was a mix of regular snacks and supplies, but it had some really strange items as well. Jars that were full of strange organs or meat that were not recognizable. Stretched lengths of rugs, furs and animal skins, one was a very interesting leather that felt wrong to all who touched it. Sam and Jon wandered aimlessly through the aisle and just chatted about Jon's woes. It isn't that Sam didn't care about his best friend's issues, but he is sick of hearing it. Sick to death of hearing how Cat, his stepmother hates him so much. The reason the three of them are here is his fault. At least according to Cat. Now after a year of living this hell, here is a letter from their father. Saying that Robb and Sansa may come home for the summer this year. Jon will go visit his uncle Benjen who Jon really likes to spend time with. Banished from the house all year long? And he knew damn well that it wasn't his father who decided that. It was that dried up old bitch that he spent years trying to appease. Why is it his fault that she has a shitty husband that puts work before all? Puts appearances before actual family issues. A husband that apparently fucked someone and got that person pregnant. Jon has been paying for a mother he has never even met or knows the name of.

Not paying attention really to the story he already knows, Sam turns into the next aisle where he collided with a girl that gasped and quickly moved away. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you all right?" "Yes, thank you. I'm fine. No problem." Her hair hid her face and she tried to walk past him. Sam didn't even know he gently touched her arm to stop her until it happened. "Wait, please. I have spent the last three hours with only corn to watch. I have spent three hours listening to all those idiots bicker and it was horrible. I need to converse with a totally new person." The girl seemed to wrestle with herself then unwillingly she smiled. "My name is Gilly. I want to hear the story of your bus ride." Jon kept walking and Sam smiled back at this rather unique looking girl. "My name is Sam. It is nice to meet you." Nodding, the girl said softly, "Sam. Alright then, while I price these cans, please tell me the bus story."  So he did.

Sansa and Margery tried to look at things, they also tried their hardest to keep Joff from harassing the girls. At the school all three are on honor roll, they are considered role models of the others. They are rich, they are popular and they are lovely to look at. Joff is president of the senior class and captain of the basketball team. He also was the captain of the soccer team. He also ran the tennis club. Sansa is the vice president of the senior class. In the Glee club as well as the Drama classes. Where she and Margery are always the leads. That is how they became best friends. Sansa also was head cheerleader though she really wished she could play basketball again. Joff didn't like it though and made her quit. Just like now, when he ordered her to step down as a cheerleader, it took up too much of her time. Also, he had his eye on the girl who would replace Sansa as the head cheerleader. A pretty girl, just as rich and popular as Sansa and Joff.

Margery was delicate, bubbly and charming, always laughing it seemed. When Joff first started dating Sansa she was that way too. Slowly over time of physical and emotional abuse Sansa has gone silent and pale most of the time. That wit is saved for everyone else but Joff. With him it is silent compliance for the most part. It was not often that Sansa dares to stand up to Joff. When he told her to quit cheerleading though, she fought back. Sansa told Joff no and he broke all of her ribs. That is why they are here. For causing a public scene because Sansa couldn't breathe and turned blue. Joff had no choice but to scream for help from the nurse. He screamed into the hallway, which meant half the students came rushing in. It was all anyone talked about for days.

As soon as Sansa told the girls that she was retiring from cheerleading, Margery rushed over to hug her. "I will miss you so much. Stay friends with me? Don't be angry I am going to be head cheerleader, okay?" Sansa winced as Margery tried to not touch her ribs, but it still hurt. "I am not angry. Even when you start to date Joff, I won't be upset. I will be relieved. Meet me later on and we will talk, okay?" Later that day they sat in the lovely gardens that visitors usually wandered with their child. On the rare occasions any parent came to the school, they seemed comfortable visiting their child while walking the strange twisted paths. Sansa explained to Margery how Joff hurts her. "He can be a monster, Margery. He will be so charming and wonderful, then he can get mean. Very mean. He can hurt you, but he will never touch your face. He likes faces to be pretty." Margery was silent, just listening and she winced at the sight of the bruises and broken ribs all wrapped up. Nodding slowly, Margery smiled. "I can handle him. Don't worry. I just hope you get well and find someone new that will treat you so much better." That is when Sansa started to laugh. "Oh no, Joff doesn't give away his toys. Once you are his, you stay his. I am his girlfriend, just like you will be. And he will drive us both crazy.

No matter how hard she tried, Margery was not able to get Joff to release Sansa. As she had predicted to Sansa, Margery was never hit by Joff. No, he uses something a little different to torment her.  The first time Margery upset Joff, he hurt Sansa for it.  He forces Margery to watch his abuse, his torment on others. Watching a hunt, observing how Joff would bring an animal agony by slowly dismembering or skinning it. A few times he has actually made her blow him or fuck him in the woods as a skinned creature gave screams of terror and pain. And Margery had to stand it all. She wanted the fancy car rides, the status to be noticed, but what is this? It was getting harder and harder for her to keep up the image they needed. Hating the sadistic sick fuck, she and Sansa have started talking of dumping him as one. If they did it publicly, Joff couldn't hurt them for it. If he flipped out the teachers will discipline him and chances are Margery and Sansa would be on the field trip again. But it was better than the hell they were living in. They simply had to end this. Now they had to wait until they get home and who knows where they are? 

Ygritte was calling for Jon from the back of the store, her voice very excited. This brought Jon faster as he rarely hears his stoic, sarcastic girl  sound that happy. She was standing in front of a barrel of arrows, a lovely arrangement of hand carved bows hanging on the wall. Some crossbows were next them, then were the guns in a locked case. Jon, Joffrey, Theon and Ygritte had formed an archery group and it was no surprise that the other two members crowded into the corner a second later.  Top of the archery class that Brienne taught twice a year to any students interested. Every child tries at some point but not many stay around. This group though, they loved it and Brienne was excited to actually recieve respect from her students. Actual enthusiasm and talent so she took them to competitions, to contests. Tywin allowed it as long as they always won. They always do so far. The children may have been sent away by their parents, but the richer parents did not make their children suffer without a full wallet. Jon took down a crossbow and some arrows, while Theon decided he must own this one unique bow. It was made of some kind of bone. Something about it called to him and he knew he must hang it on his wall at school. After a brief argument between Jon and Ygritte who was there on scholarship, Jon grabbed two carved wooden bows and some arrows.

An old grizzly man with white wisps of hair entered from a back area and his eyes were furious. "Hey! You there, boy! Get your eyes off my daughter before I rip them out of your fat head!" He roared while storming towards Gilly and Sam, who were near to cowering. All of the female workers in the store seemed to cower as well. Luckily, Podrick got there first and stood in front of the two teens. "Excuse me sir, he is a student from a school on a field trip. He was only speaking to the girl, not asking her out or anything. We are in here to make some purchases not just browse. You need to treat your customers a little better." The old man got too close for Podrick to feel comfortable and he was really trying to not punch this man. With a growl, the man tried to peek past Podrick to the other two. "Gilly, get your ass in the house, go see to your baby. I will deal with you later." With a suppressed sob, the girl ran past them all and the other females all gave her a look of pity as she went by. "If you are here to buy, then do so. Tell these boys not to bother my girls again. My name is Craster. You have any questions or need help, come to me, tell them that. Leave my girls alone. Understand that?" Podrick nodded, relieved to have ended that conflict. That is when he noticed the teen girl allowed four of his charges to purchase weapons. No hope, he will lose his job and end up back with a screaming landlord.

 


	3. Broken Down Communications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to meet the Cleganes. Such charming brothers.

We must look like a group of freaks, worried Bronn as they walked towards the mechanic shop. All of them, teachers and students were required to wear jeans and black t shirts that have the school name on them. That was humiliation enough but this was just silly. Walder was ancient, he looks like he will drop dead any second as he shuffles along. Tyrion is a dwarf and Brienne is not just very tall, she is built like a football player. They are walking next to each other and Bronn still finds it amusing to watch. Mainly because the size difference seems to irritate them into small disagreements. "You are a mechanic and you cannot fix the bus? What the hell is my father paying you for?" "He pays me to teach students. I am not the school mechanic, or the bus mechanic.  I don't have any tools out here, I don't carry tool kit with me. I told you what is wrong and what we need from them. And how much it should cost, what more would you like me to do for you?" Bronn began to sing loudly, drowning out their bickering and Walder's huffing.

They entered the dark oily garage and a very large shadow started forward. At first Tyrion wondered if he was just seeing things because this was surely a monster. As a beam of sunlight shined upon the man's face, Walder made a gasping sound. The left of side of this man's head and face were scarred, his ear missing. It look like the flesh was trying to melt off him, taking an eye with it. On the right side was a face that never would have been handsome anyway. A beady eye that was flat like a shark's and a scowl that twisted into a nightmare. When the man spoke it was a loud grumble. The fact that this man was twice the size and height of Brienne just made it worse. They all looked up at him as he growled out, "Help you with something?"

A dwarf was something to stare at usually, but so was a half melted giant and even Tyrion couldn't help it. It felt horrible to be on the other side of such a detested experience. Tyrion actually felt better when the man stared at him intensely then muttered, "Never seen a half man before." Clearing his throat, Tyrion smoothly responded. "I have never seen a real giant before. Today we have both seen something new. How wonderfully lucky for us. Now, we need to discuss a pressing matter. I have several bored students and a dead bus. Would you please speak to our mechanic and fix this for us?"

"Fine. My name is Sandor Clegane, my brother is the owner, Gregor. So tell me this problem with the bus. Quickly now." The man stared at Walder and Bronn who simply smiled back. When Brienne began to speak his features suggested that he was seeing a monkey begin to speak. "You are the mechanic?" Sighing Brienne tried hard to keep her temper. "Yes, I am. Now can I finish telling you what is wrong with our bus?" Sandor began to walk past her and muttered, "I will just see it for myself." The others actually had to run a little to catch up to Sandor who was nearly running now. Brienne was right on his heels now, ready to spit fire and feminism into this man's already half fried face.

Tyrion groaned and said, "That man is going to eat her, squish me and probably violate you, Bronn." Looking down at Tyrion in horror, Bronn asks, "Why do I have to get violated?" Shrugging, Tyrion responded, "Well, if I am squished and Brienne is eaten, that leaves you and Walder." Bronn had to agree that if that was the only other choice...he shuddered. "I don't feel like getting buggered today so perhaps you can use your charm and fix this, eh? Hurry up or I swear I will carry you in front of everybody." Tyrion glared at Bronn but he did move faster.

Sandor found more wrong than Brienne did, he also had a larger time table and an outrageous estimate as well. Tyrion's charm meant nothing, Bronn's threats were empty. When Tyrion tried to call his father for advice, he discovered his phone could get no signal. Neither could Brienne's or Bronn. Chuckling, Sandor informed them that they had no cell phone service this far out. Some of the children have discovered this as well and the rumblings could already be heard. A few of the kids were heading his way, enraged and ready to tantrum. Tyrion sighed and tried to signal to the students to stay away.

Ignoring this were the Tyrell twins, Sansa and Joff. Of course it was, school royalty must have their conveniences. Stepping towards the oncoming stampede of privilege, Tyrion spoke loudly. "There is no cell service at all in this area. Deal with it. We are trying to get the bus moving again. Then we can leave and have all our toys turn back on. Alright? Now go on back to Podrick and the others." That is when they got a good look at Sandor's face and build. Loras gasped, his sister was fascinated and silent. Sansa gave a trained polite smile, hiding her shock well. Joff had to be a jerk as usual. A twisted cruel smirk on the creep's face and his despicable nephew opened his viperous mouth.

"Holy shit, look at you! Did you escape a freak show or something? Listen, my family name is Lannister. Surely even here you might have heard of them? No? No matter, they are really rich, understand that? I want to hire you as my personal body guard. It will scare the shit out of everyone!" Sandor simply growled at the little rude boy and that is when he saw Sansa. The red long hair that glittered in the sunlight, that pale skin, so delicate. Eyes that looked so sad and that tall body, it was perfect. He nearly cried right there in front of all of them. This girl just showed up here by coincidence? In this forgotten, lost cursed town that isn't on any map. That is fate, baby. A little bird flew right into the cage and is it his fault that she landed in his cage? No. It's not. She would be a perfect match for his collection.

With a new attitude Sandor turned and gruffly spoke to Tyrion. He changed the price to a severely cut down estimate but a longer time to fix it. "Two days? Why the hell do you need two days?" Nearly screeched Bronn. Shrugging the giant gave a vague response about having to go to the next town to get the piece. They wouldn't open until tomorrow and then it will take till the next day to put it all in. Brienne started to argue again and Tyrion snapped. "That is it. Let me speak to your brother, the owner." Sandor gave a look of extreme pleasure to Tyrion and said, "By all means, meet Gregor."

Tired, hungry and pissed off, they entered the garage again. This time Walder sat down on the bench outside, unable to take anymore. He leaned his head back against the greasy wall and took a little nap. Sandor went into a tiny office for a minute or two then came out with someone else. A huge man, in every direction, in every way, and Tyrion thought of an enormous muscle bound baby from a cartoon. Towering above Tyrion and he groaned to Bronn, "Please tell me I am drunk." Bronn shook his head and Brienne muttered, "I threw out your flask, remember." "This just isn't fair. It really is not fair. Sansa was right, Walder drove us into a horror movie." Gregor spoke in grunts, looking down on all of them. Each of them felt that the cruel seeming eyes went right through them. "My brother gave a price. He gave a time frame. I don't barter or negotiate. He gave you a deal that I never would have. So take it or leave it." Tyrion begrudgingly took it and then asked where they could find lodging for the night.

 


	4. Hunting Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregor makes a phone call. Tyrion, Bronn and Brienne meet the sheriff.  
> Hunting Season is declared. The group is being given the tourist treatment.

Instead of answering the question, the colossal mountain of flesh walked into the back room again. Sandor looked down at Tyrion, who seems to think he is in charge of this strange group. "He is finding lodging for you all. Write down how many of you, names and ages too. Helps us find the best place for you. We don't have a traditional motel here, we only open the boarding house when folks show up lost. We don't get many tourists out here. But we even have a tour guide for some entertainment of sorts. If he ain't busy he likes to earn the extra few bucks and he is a great storyteller. He knows all the history around here."

 

"Hello?"

"Sheriff,the bus is dead but Sandor can fix it in two days time. He likes a girl, you know how it's gonna go. But this is a large group, lots of teenagers, a few teachers. A midget, a chick large as my brother, just as ugly. We haven't had a good hunting season in town for a spell. It would ease some of the tensions around here. Some of the younger kids need some fun to get some energy out."

Gregor was very careful not to say, like your fucking son and his friends. Who have been vandalizing and stealing folks' stuff out of sheer boredom.

"Plus, Styr has been bitching about the lack of good quality folks for his cafe. You know he has some new ideas he wants to try out and our food tastes better when his mood is sweeter."

"We would have to open up the boarding house and the bar. Do you have enough volunteers on hand for that?"

"It won't be a problem. Everyone will want to participate and half the fun is the setup."

"Craster doesn't usually join in. Too old and full of daughter-wives to bother."

"That is true, but he will lend me the girls to help out at the boarding house. He trusts me with them, I am the ones who takes out his trash, remember?"

"Fine. Let us have a hunting season. I will be down to greet them in a moment."

 

Sandor leaned against the outer garage door, smoking, watching Tyrion write down the information. Bronn and Brienne were bickering while trying to wake the old man up. Looking back at the dwarf, Sandor could picture him in a jester's outfit with a belled staff. Perhaps he can get two for his collection if the Sheriff declares a hunting season. It has been a long time since they had enough for a proper hunt. Instead, sometimes a few folks would come by, lost and tired. More common is to get a turned around person by themselves and they usually never leave again. One or another takes an interest and poof, they never existed. Since this town didn't exist, neither did anything that got sucked in.

Last time a huge group came by they were military and the Sheriff let them all leave without a problem. That was a year ago, since then pickings have been slim. This was a nice fat group and they were all so interesting and colorful. There was something here for everyone and Sandor will make damned sure they all know the red head little bird is his to cage. If he can grab the dwarf in time, so be it, if not, the girl is what matters most. In his mind he saw a tall princess in a flowing gown. Her lovely red hair piled high on her head, wearing a crown, so majestic and yet fragile at once. Next to her was a tiny jester, trying to make her sad eyes turn happy by making gestures and silly sounds. Reality returned when Sandor realized that Tyrion was really speaking and waving his arms for attention.

As the large man finally came back to life and took the paper, Tyrion saw a Sheriff's car pull up. A tall thin man got out of the car and Tyrion blinked twice. Sandor went over, shook the man's hand and spoke very quietly to him for a second then went into the office. The sheriff was wandering over, as was Bronn and Brienne. Tyrion was using all his willpower to not break out into hysterical laughter. Just in case the monstrous duo in the garage weren't enough, now this. It had to be a dream or a black out or a student slipped him a drug. Because this man was dressed in such a way, that it looked like every B movie sheriff ever created. He was a walking cliche and it hurt Tyrion badly enough for his eyes to water. 

"Hello, folks. I hear you are having some bus trouble, need lodging for a day or two? My name is Sheriff Roose Bolton." Introductions were made and the Sheriff hid his eyes behind huge tan sunglasses. His thin chapped lips tried to stretch into a smile but his flesh was very much against the idea. The man didn't flinch at shaking Tyrion's hand but he did charmingly add, "We have never gotten a dwarf here before. I am honored that we can have such a wonderful experience." For once, none of Tyrion's comebacks felt right and he just croaked out, "Delighted to be your first. For our part, we have never seen a walking mountain or a half melted giant before. It is certainly going to be a great educational time for us all." Pausing, the man absorbed that and made a small sound that might have been humor. "We are going to open our boarding house for all of you. A bar will be available tonight for the adults and I believe a tour of sorts is being set up for your students to enjoy." "Oh, excellent. Our kids, like all others enjoy nothing more than a good tour." Brienne muttered dryly and sighed.

Again that flesh fought and won against a true smile of any sort and Roose spoke again. "Don't fret about the young ones so much, Miss Brienne. We are going to have Craster open the little extra store he keeps for when tourists do come by. The kids will find stuff there that will keep them interested. And of course, we do have some other things around here that we will have our locals point out. We have a lake with a waterfall and caves too. Back in a woods just past my house up there." The sheriff pointed towards the haunted looking monstrosity near the edge of the small town. "My son Ramsay is a history buff and is young enough to offer a really fun tour for the students. He can also take them exploring in the woods and the falls. Among other things. The kids will not be bored here very long, I can assure you of that. Now, while you are waiting for us to get our tourist face on, let me bring you to the cafe. Styr's Cafe is our only eatery here, but it is something you will never forget. His cooking is to die for. By the time all of you are fed and pampered by Styr, we shall have things ready for you."

 

"Hello?"

"Ramsay, it's Gregor. A Hunting Season is being declared. I need everyone for the set up. Get folks moving. You remember how it goes? I need you here to give these kids a tour, keep them entertained until it's time to start."

"Holy shit, my father actually is letting us? How many and what-"

"Ramsay, I don't have time for it. Just get everyone together and get your ass down here if you want to be a part of this."

"Don't talk to me like that, Gregor. Not unless you want don't want the services I offer anymore. And we just got in a nice supply, didn't we? I will be there soon with the others." 


	5. Just The Best Cafe Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Styr and Myranda.

As the teachers headed for Podrick and the milling students, they noticed the bows and arrows. They saw Joff carrying an actual crossbow in fact. Brienne was caught between admiring the excellent craftsmanship of the weaponry and horror that the kids had bought them. Bronn couldn't stop laughing over it and Walder just rolled his eyes, yawning still. Tyrion spread his arms and said with a warm, rich sarcasm, "Ah, here is Podrick with the students now. Thank you for entertaining, watching and arming the students, Podrick. Excellent work. Now tell me, are you interested in learning all the in's and out's of arrow wounds? Because that can be the only explanation for such blatant stupidity. Are you that determined to be fired?" 

Podrick blurted out defensively, "If you saw what is over there you would want these kids armed. Real human bones made into wind chimes, lamps and I even believe there is cured human skin stretched on a rack in there!" The students were quick to agree and add even more things that the store held. Tyrion waved all of them to silence.

"I don't care if the man had jars of human eyeballs and asked if anyone of you would volunteer a specimen or two. What I care about is you all handing your deadlier purchases over to Bronn for the duration of this trip. Right now, thank you. Now, as you grumble and turn over your toys, listen up. We are stuck here until tomorrow evening, it looks like. So they are opening a small house up for us to use. They are being very kind and allowing us lodging and even some entertainment. You will all be very thankful and courteous. I am taking no complaints right now so kindly shut up. JOFF! Lovely nephew of mine, if I hear one more high pitched screech from you, I swear I will hire a group of local boys to re-enact the Deliverance movie for you. I am sure someone around here has some banjos. Now, we shall all go to their little town cafe and get some dinner. Everyone will walk in a quiet orderly fashion. Theon and Kyra, when I said to walk in a quiet orderly fashion, I meant to the cafe, not to a necking spot. Let's go!"

To the relief of all, the cafe was actually a good size and amazingly clean. It was something straight out of another time era, with a jukebox at each table. Each booth could seat four and the seats were covered in unusual materials. One booth was fur covered, wolf fur to be exact as Jon and Robb exclaimed. Each booth featured a different animal skin such as moose, bear, deer, buffalo, even mountain lion. They all seemed to be very clean and everyone tentatively sat upon them. There was a main counter, all stainless steel, as was the bit of kitchen they could just see behind a low wall and swinging doors.

A young woman appeared and all conversation stopped as they stared at her. Unlike the timid, silent girls wearing long shapeless dresses at Craster's store, this girl was overly confident but with good reason. Had she been in a large city instead of this lost town she might have been a famous model. Not only gorgeous but that painful angled bone skinny that was still a disgusting, deadly practice in modeling. Brienne whispered to Sansa and Margery. "Is..is that the new style, to wear jean underwear on the outside of the nylons?" Shaking her head, Sansa replied, "Those are shorts. Really, really short ones." As Brienne sat blinking, Margery added, "Those aren't nylons, those are just her tanned legs."

As the young waitress sauntered towards them all, every male eye was upon her. Nearly drooling too in most cases. Her midriff shirt was bright red to match the lipstick on her pouting full lips. The shirt was also about two sizes too small but the pert breasts pressed stiff nipples through the fabric and every male appreciated that. Not so much the females as Kyra muttered, "No bra, is that hygienic to be that way in a restaurant?" Ygritte hissed, "She pokes my eye while filling my water and I am going to mess up her pretty face." Then she hit Jon to try and stop his ogling. Kyra shoved at Theon but neither girl got anything more than a grunt in response.

Every step clicked bringing eyes down to see bright red high heels. "Daisy Duke is serving us today and I for one am grateful for that." Said Bronn to a silent, staring Podrick and Tyrion groaned, his head aching. This place simply can't be real can it? These folks are killing him, maybe he is finally having that long overdue breakdown? When the waitress spoke, her voice was a mix of honey and sex, a little girl that is stealing cookies out of the jar with a wicked glee. Every female stared with hostility and every male melted. 

"Hi. My name is Myranda and I will be your waitress. As I am sure you can guess, we don't get many visitors that often. This is very exciting for Styr. He is just dying to be able to show off his cooking skills and he rarely gets to. So here are the menus and go nuts. Everything here is delicious, I swear it." Among some flirting, she did manage to take the orders and brought drinks quickly. The girls had to admit though she was annoying, the girl was good at her job. The highlight for the females was when Myranda took down Joff. Even though Sansa and Margery will pay for it later, it was worth it to see Joff speechless.

When Myranda had come over to get their order, Joff couldn't contain himself. Brienne gave her order and then Sansa gave hers. Turning to the other side of the table, the waitress looked questioningly at Joff and Margery. "And what would you two like?" She had asked sweetly, pen poised over a pad. Before Margery could do more than open her mouth, Joff spoke. "I want to know how much you charge out back for a blowjob?" Brienne growled for Joff to apologize. Sneering, Joff refused, "Look at the way she is dressed. A whore turned waitress is still a whore. How much do you charge for that pretty mouth, Myranda?"

The waitress put both palms on the table and leaned nearly over Joffrey. Those stiff nipples did indeed almost puncture one of his eyes, before Myranda moved to put her face near his. Large brown eyes stared and as they did, Joff started to get nervous. They were empty of everything but some sort of gibbering glee deep down. "You couldn't handle what I can do with my mouth, little boy. But maybe you will find that out. What do you think, little spoiled rich brat? Would you like to find out what I am capable of?" Myranda waited until she was sure that the boy had nothing left to say before taking Margery's order.  He was recovered by the time the food showed and everyone was too busy eating.

The praising of the cook was not a hollow gesture by a waitress. Regardless of what each person ordered, it was ambrosia. There was little conversation of anything but how good the food was. Out of the whole horrid trip so far, this was almost worth it for the food. From hamburgers, to chicken pot pie, it was amazing. When another freakishly large giant came out of the kitchen, declaring himself the cook, Tyrion didn't even flinch. Short of a clown showing up, he expects these strange characters now. Did a clan of giants descend here or something? The hairless bald man wore a stained white apron over stained t shirt and jeans. Yet the place was spotless and the food was so amazing that his appearance was forgiven. Everyone, even sullen Joff complimented him before leaving the cafe.

He assured them he would have even better breakfast fare in the morning and walked them out. Styr was most interested in Sam for some reason and kept trying to touch his back, shoulders and arms. Sam edged away uneasily and told Jon afterwards, "I felt like he was measuring me or something. He kept sort of gently pinching me, it was really creepy." With a grin, Robb suggested that maybe he wanted to put Sam on the menu. The others in earshot laughed but not Sam, for some reason that thought really bothered him. Not because he was sensitive of his weight which he could be sometimes, but because Styr looked like he had wanted to perhaps do just that.

 

 


	6. The Suffering Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small peek into Sandor's day and mind.

As Sandor began to drive his truck down the street, he noticed how many folks were moving about. In such a small place, it wasn't usual to see so many faces at the same time. Only during hunting season does everyone suddenly show up and he experienced a small moment of such excitement, it nearly hurt. He tried to concentrate on driving to the Bolton's house but images kept flashing in his head, inspiration was so strong. That girl really got his muse going and that dwarf just made it even more interesting. He caught sight of Gilly walking with her baby, singing to the crying boy. Shaking his head sadly, Sandor wishes the girl wouldn't try so hard to spend that last day with the babe.

It never works in their favor, you would figure the girls would figure that out after all this time. He has even seen some of them try to bargain with that bastard that is their father and husband. Craster would never allow another male near his girls and no amount of begging or groveling can change that. At least Sandor is spared watching that nightmare, his brother always collects the babes. Gregor doesn't mind ripping them away from their mother's arms and snapping their tiny necks on the way home. A few times one of the girls whispers to him, sneaking and desperate, asking where did Gregor take their babes. Sandor never answers that question, not ever.

Pulling into the Bolton driveway, a long gravel strip between large spread amounts of untamed wild grass and weeds. Seconds later Ramsay tore past in his pick up, full of his boys. Little prick. He might be great at charming the tourists but those who knew him saw the real shit underneath. Spoiled bastard of Roose Bolton's, allowed to be a savage asshole and who can say anything against him? Ramsay always kept within certain limits, enough so his father won't beat him too hard. He never touched Craster's daughters except to verbally harass them and kept his boys from doing the same. Ramsay never vandalized the cafe and never attempted to break into the Clegane's actual house. And he could not kill anyone from town.

Anything else was fair game and they were all used to it but despised him for it. Sandor reached down and lifted the white box, took out a little bundle and carried it carefully to the house. Of course, if Ramsay hadn't kept killing his step mother's babies, Sandor wouldn't have this job. It is hard to support his art without sponsors. Roose finally had tired of attempting to get his wife pregnant and the woman was going insane. So he came to Sandor knowing his art well. The town all did actually, he puts on a show every time he is able to get a new piece. Only once has he actually brought out one of the babies for an exhibit. This last time the new find was so boring that he ended up destroying it and bringing a baby.

Of course one of the daughter wives started to scream and Craster almost killed Sandor. Roose broke it up and noticed how his wife seemed fascinated with the baby. "Never show these ones in public again." Was all the sheriff said luckily, which meant Gregor only beat Sandor until he broke four bones. Now here was Roose saying that he wishes to buy any of the sons Sandor has and will get. "She needs to hold something, a baby or a thousand if need be. See to it. I will fund any supplies you need. Order anything you need, the best of tools you could have. Deliver them as soon as you can. Walda needs babies and I need Ramsay to stop killing them." Since then Sandor not only gave his entire collection up pf babies and Craster keeps those girls fat.

Sandor treats each baby with care even dressing them in the cutest, softest clothing. Tomorrow he will have the new babe but it will go on ice. He refuses to miss the hunt and his chance at a new masterpiece. So he is bringing this latest one earlier than he meant to. To appease her for the next few days or so. Walda swung the door open and gave a little cry of surprise. "Oh! He is so tiny! Here, let me have him, I need to hold him!" The heavyset woman snatched the bundle and began to coo a lullaby at it. Squinting eyes then looked up slyly at Sandor. "Another girl had a baby. She will lose him in the morning. You will start to work on him soon, right?"

Sandor sighed heavily and was firm in his words. "Now Walda, it is hunting season and you know that don't happen much. I have two I need to get first. You don't want to see my muse stop working due to lack of new things, do you? I want to collect them and at least start prepping them. Then I promise you the most lovely baby ever. Okay?" The woman pouted but hugged her new baby close to her bosom and nodded. "You are trying for more than one this time? Will they be in the next show then? I love your shows almost as much as my babies."

Sandor grinned and said, "I hope so. If I can snag both of them you will be in for a real treat, I promise! The show will be the best one ever, I think!" Appeased, Walda let Sandor leave without further compliant. He is already thinking of how he will go about getting them, perhaps he will snatch the dwarf first. He shouldn't be much of a challenge and he will make damned sure the others know to leave the girl alone. Plenty enough victims for all, no reason to steal his. In spite of his size and has as many kills as anyone here, Sandor is not known to be a bully. He will hurt someone if they fuck with him but generally avoids confrontation. He lets his brother do that, Gregor is the one with the deadly temper. Against him Sandor seems like a slinking hound.

He feared and hated his brother, but has never dared to defy him or disobey him. Not after the lesson his brother gave him when they were much younger. When Gregor was a teenager and Sandor was preteen and curious about everything. Gregor had told his brother to never follow him unless invited to and Sandor didn't feel like listening. That is when he saw his older brother raping one of Craster's daughter's and Gregor saw him looking. "I won't say anything, I swear it, please!" Sandor had screamed as Gregor forced his head over the backyard grill that night. "I know you won't. But I told you not to follow me. You didn't listen to me. For now on, you will have to listen extra hard."

Thank goodness his parents heard the screams. While their father beat Gregor with a length of chain, Sandor's mother rushed him to Qyburn. He was a doctor but with limited supplies. Sandor eventually recovered and never dared to disobey his brother ever again. Even when the day came that Gregor said, "I am killing dad today, I am sick of him hitting mother like that. You can't stuff him, he goes to the ground. I will kill him and you will bury him. Understand?" Sandor simply nodded and waited to bury his father.  He cried when his dead mother was dumped next to him but only asked, "Why?" "Bitch tried to kill me for stopping Dad from hurting her. I hate ungrateful people. Bury them together."

Gregor loved to hunt and he loved to torture. Sandor liked to strip, restore and in some cases change. The stalking and killing was something he left to Gregor when it was the babies or animals hunted. Only during hunting season did Sandor make his own kills though he does try to be humane about it. After all, they will be treasured artwork, he must be careful and he is always grateful to his subjects for their sacrifice. These latest two he will be so gentle with. As much as he can, such prizes don't come around often. As he drove back into town and parked at the house, Sandor's mind was already hunting.


	7. The Charming Sociopath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Ramsay and his Boys!

The children all stood in the sun and dust, wilting, waiting for some boring tour. "Do they ever have sundown here...or trees?" Renly complained and Loras patted his shoulder in sympathy. "I'd hug you but I am too hot." Rolling his eyes Theon gave both of them a small shove. "Fucking wimps. Should've brought your umbrellas with you." Joff stepped closer, pulling two sweaty girls with him and joined in. "Faggots are so weak because-" A much harder shove from Theon then another. "No, see I was just calling them weak in general, you homophobic little jackass. Get out of my conversations or I'll flatten you."

Joff glared at Theon as he regained his balance with the help of the girls, whom he then threw off. "You can't shove me, talk to me like that! You are only even allowed at this school by your foster dad practically sucking cock to let you in! And it was perfect that you picked the school whore as your girlfriend. After all, like stays with like." Theon turned nearly purple with rage and the two clashed. They were simply too sweaty and mainly just slid flesh past each other, knuckles barely grazing. It was pitiful enough that they both let themselves be pulled apart. Loras and Renly were the ones to hold them back, as if to prove they were not weak after all.

"You know that Greyjoy and your nephew are fighting, right? You can see that, can't you?" asked Walder Frey mildly as Tyrion sat next to him in the shade. "Yep. I also know that both are too hot to bother fighting long. Or if they do, they will pass out. Either way, it will end and I don't have to get up. Not until they say I have an air conditioned room to crash in. I am simply here to ensure that they all go on this tour and that is all."  Then the rumbling sound of a pickup truck and then a huge plume of dust, sending every student coughing. Tyrion and Walder were just out of range but still covered their faces.

Just as figures began to emerge from the fog of dirt colored air the rest of staff came to join Tyrion and Walder. "What in the hell is this?" Asked Brienne as the most unsavory boys she has ever seen came pouring out from the back of the truck. A skinny tall boy that looked like a praying mantis with buck teeth was the first grinning fool to see. Following this came a huge, Sandor sized boy handsome in a redneck sort of way. His smile was way to wide for anything good to come from it and oh wonderful, a whip was on his large belt. "Is that a whip? Anyone else seeing a whip?" Tyrion's voice was dreamy as if this really wasn't happening. No town could really be full of such strange characters or things as this place. "I suggest we start looking for hidden cameras, we are on a reality show of some sort." Whispered Podrick.

Next out of the dirt swirl came a somewhat squat looking man that was yellow, even his eyes. "Oh, that isn't healthy at all, that is someone you want to say needed the doctor awhile ago." Bronn commented and Podrick was inclined to agree. "Oh yeah. Wow." Next came a muscular angry looking youth that was growling but had happy eyes. "These boys are not taking our students anywhere, no way, fuck this." Brienne said firmly and started forward. That is when another figure came just as the last of the cloud dissipated. An average height but bulky young man with bright blue eyes. Dark curly hair that went just past his collar, a charming smile and wore hiking gear.

"Hi there, I am Ramsay Bolton, the Sheriff's son and local guide." Sticking out his hand, Ramsay looked the woman in the eyes as she gripped his palm too tightly. "Hello Ramsay. Do you usually bring your friends to work with you? I cannot say I am comfortable letting you take my students now." For a second the young man looked confused then gave a quick laugh. "No, I do usually offer rides to work for those who live near me though. That tall man is Skinner and his shorter friend is Alyn. They run the bar. Dick over there, he sees to care-taking most of the town, including the boarding house. Only Damon here comes with me on the tour."

Raising eyebrows at the large belt and whip, Tyrion dryly asks, "And he is bringing a whip on your tour because..?" A low rumbling voice responded, "Snakes, mountain lions, coy dogs, all sorts of creatures where the tour goes. We have never lost a person yet and four times it was because of my quick reflexes with the whip." Damon stroked the leather handle as if it were a beloved girlfriend. The students that had been milling like cattle or fighting all wandered over now. "Are you the guide? What took you so long, we are melting here! I need air conditioning on and the passenger seat up front." Demanded Joff as Theon and Kyra rolled their eyes, sighing at his rudeness. Ramsay gave Joff a very wide smile and responded casually, "Sorry dude. We will take this pickup and you will all pile in back, its part of the fun after all. We are only driving for a mile or two..then we hike." 

Joff tried to complain and was hushed by a glare from the staff. Tyrion stared at Ramsay for a moment then said, "Good luck with these kids, they are very prickly right now. I am sorry for my nephew's idiotic spoiled mouth as well. Enjoy your trip kids! And Ramsay, they all best return with you...I don't care if they are bug bitten and dead tired but they better ALL come back and without injuries, please. Otherwise I will want an immediate refund." Ramsay nodded and promised in such a earnest way that the staff really had no way to say no to this guide. "Skinner and Alyn, is it? Will you be opening up that bar soon?" With a narrow smirk Skinner replied, "Give us about a half hour, Sir."


	8. Just A Little Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Damon pick their prey.

Ramsay finished calming the nerves of the Amazon and the dwarf trying not to be fascinated with the freak show. Once he finished answering the questions from the first half of the prey, he turned to the kids. A group of sweaty, privileged students, bored and arrogant. Smiling brightly he introduced himself and watched how they all acted. "It took you long enough to get here and I really don't think you are taking us in that dirty truck anywhere. My grandfather could buy your town if he wished twice over. He wouldn't want to hear of me spending my day bouncing in the back of a filthy truck."

Robb tried to apologize for Joff, along with Jeyne, Sansa and Margery. Theon shoved Joff then tried to threaten knocking his teeth out. Jon and Ygritte averted their eyes along with Sam. Renly and Loras both began to argue with Joff about being rude. Kyra tried to pull Theon away from the conflict while hissing at Joff. Interesting little pack order they have. Full of chaos and that was just perfect for a hunt. Ramsay smiled with as much charm as he could muster at the blonde prick. 

"Well, part of the fun of the tour is to ride in the pick up truck. In the back like real men do that live in the real world. In order to do real jobs, something you'll never have to worry about. So why not experience it for one time only?" Joff gaped at Ramsay for a second before stammering, "You..You can't talk to me like that!" Tilting his head and giving a look of confusion, Ramsay asked, "I can't? Why not? Because you are rich? That doesn't mean anything when you are all here on our charity."

Ramsay shrugged and looked amused. He spoke slower as if talking to an idiot. "We are opening an entire boarding house for you all, I'd say that is pretty generous. So you can take this tour like a polite young man would and save your complaints for the end, okay? Great." The teachers and students were impressed that Joff seemed to be silenced. He still grumbled and pouted, yanking the girls by their arms. But it was under his breath and Joff didn't look at Ramsay again.

Ramsay was thrilled, taking down the worst behaved always makes the adults feel better. Damon helped herd the students into the back in an orderly fashion. He grabbed the hand of the curvy pretty girl that was hanging on that arrogant looking boy who threatened the entitled brat. When he pulled her up, he grabbed her ass at the same time, out of the sight of Theon. She slapped his face without a word and moved away. Never even looked at Damon and he knew who he was hunting, oh yes.

Theon was having his own target painted on his back and never even knew it. When he shoved both Jon and Robb out of his way rudely, trying to reach Kyra, Ramsay stopped him. A hand in his chest and piercing grey eyes, freezing him in place. "It isn't a race, you can wait your turn." Ramsay said calmly with a slight smile on his face, enjoying the startled look in those big eyes. "Don't ever touch me, you bastard. Move your hand before I break it. I am trying to get to my girlfriend." Theon sneered and Ramsay spoke very softly, clearly. "What did you call me? Don't ever say that again to me or I will make you regret it for a very long time."

Theon looked stunned and said, "You can't threaten us. They all heard you threaten me." Ramsay didn't bother to look at any of the students that murmured uneasily that they did hear it. "You threatened me first, boy. You said you would break my hand, remember? I just said you would regret it, not how. You have no idea what I would do to you. Now get your ass to the back of the line. Or disobey and see what happens." Robb started to say something but Theon did something very unusual. He dropped his eyes and moved to the back of the line and seemed stunned that he was doing it.

Ramsay smiled again and said to Robb, "Your turn to get on the truck." Why the hell did I just back down like that? Wondered Theon even as he heard the crack of a slap. Whipping his head up, he saw Kyra looking smug and yet pissed and that giant redneck had a red imprint on his left cheek. Son of a bitch! Figures it was the one who was five times his size that there was no way he could take on. Then again, he peeked up at Ramsay and shivered. He wasn't sure if he could take him either. Something about Ramsay bothered and almost scared him.

Getting into the drivers seat and starting the truck, Ramsay turned to Damon. "I have dibs on the arrogant pup, Theon I think is his name. Well, for now it's his name, won't be for very long though. Think I found a new bitch, wonder if he'll last longer than the last one?" Damon laughed and said, "That is perfect. Because I am taking his girlfriend. I need a new chew toy." Ramsay snorted and sneered, "You destroyed your last chew toy before I destroyed mine. By at least a few months, I think. So let's make a bet, who can keep their prey alive the longest this time?"

Damon grinned back and leaned into his seat, drawling out, "What does the winner get?" Ramsay thinks about it for a minute then says, "If I win, you have to give me your best whip. If you win, you can have my knife set." Nodding, Damon says, "Sounds good. Now lets get these kids on this fucking tour. Might as well pass the time till the hunt starts." Ramsay agreed, driving faster till they parked in a small graveled area before the forest.

A wooden bridge lay over a large pond and seemed to fall into a dark green wilderness. "Everyone out!" Ramsay yelled as he leaped out and slammed his door. "Time to start the tour."

 

 


	9. Mothers, Sisters, Unwanted Sons And One Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilly is trying to come to terms with her son's impending death. Sam messes that up and Gilly tells him a terrible tale.

Not a single person noticed that Sam didn't get on the bus. Not Jon, not any other student nor teacher saw him slip away. Well, one person did but she didn't really care at the time. Gilly needed to spend every second she can with her baby, she knows it is almost over. And its going to rip her heart out when Gregor rips her son from her arms. How many times has she been warned never to touch the baby, to even look at it if it's a male? And how many times has she watched her sisters scream in misery when their sons were wrenched away to die. Not just to die but to be stuffed and given to that crazy sheriff's wife on the hill. It was worse to know what will happen to her sweet baby, so much worse.

When Gilly got her period for the first time she started to steel herself for it. She swore to herself if she had a boy, she would never look, never touch him once.  Craster had been so excited when she got pregnant and Gilly was mercifully spared beatings, given extra food. She thought of him as Craster, never as a father or husband. She and her sisters have other names for him too. None of them saw him as anything but a monster and each other as equals. Older sisters were guidance and disciplinarians. Some sisters were crusty, some timid and some very strong, others gentle, loving. All hated this man who has molested, impregnated, beaten them. Has murdered their sons and raped their daughters.  That made them equal in the most powerful of bonds possible.

So she swore and vowed even as the baby kicked, even as she shook with pain, howled and pushed. Even as he cried and the sisters faces all fell. Gilly knew and then flung her arms out and screamed, "Let me have him! I am allowed some time with him! Craster's own rules! We are allowed a day or two, I know that! Give him to me, let me just see him for a minute! Please!" And they let her hold him. Gilly nursed him and sung while sobbing and smiling. Twice well meaning sisters tried to take the baby away but Gilly fought them off with rage. "Get away! Let me have my time with him!" Craster came roaring about the fuss and swatted the two away with his strap. Glaring at Gilly he told her, "You have your time with him. Do what you want with him. But there will be no trouble when Gregor comes or I'll beat you so badly you'll not walk for a week!" Gilly nodded and stayed silent as she usually did around him. Craster swore in disgust at the disappointing girl and left the room calling for the other two girls.

Gilly heard the screams a few moments later as Craster took his anger of the boy out on them. She nursed and sang, cradling her precious boy. Now she was walking the baby in a haze of momentary joy and crystallizing dread. So short is her time left but she wants to try something, anything to save her babe. Maybe she could try and get Gregor or Sandor to wait just until hunting season is over. After all, they will want to concentrate on their hunt, won't they? Just one more day, that would give her some time to think, to come up with something. And even as she thought this it wouldn't work. Gregor has never once missed coming for a baby. One time he had a terrible flu and still showed, Another time he had been on crutches due to a broken ankle. He still showed, regardless of weather or injury.  He will show and Gilly cannot stop that. So she sang to her cooing boy and walked in a daze.

Craster doesn't care that she has left with the baby. He never interferes with how the girls interact with their sons as long as it never bothers him. If one of the sisters does try to run with the child, Gregor hunts her down. He always catches them and then kills the baby in front of them. And though Craster ignores this part, rape happens. A man of his size savagely taking a weakened girl who has just given birth? The poor sister usually hemorrhages and dies within days. So it is rare that any sister tries to run. On occasion a sister will try to hide her child or spend the time trying to beg Craster or Gregor. It always fails and the girl is given a terrible beating by Craster for her efforts. Gilly has always been a very silent obedient girl. Her eyes were always hiding her inner thoughts and any rebellions she had were subtle. Craster rarely has reason to punish her but does anyway. He beats her for insolence because she does not speak to amuse him. Then sometimes he praises her for the same silent obedience when he wants her to pleasure him.

Today Gilly spoke with the head sister, their unofficial leader. "Please, the plan can happen sooner, can't it? Why must my son die when we can just change this by one day?" Gilly had begged on her knees before the broken, hunched pinched woman, older than her years. "I am sorry, Gilly. Truly I am. But we decided a few months ago when it would happen. Remember, you agreed to the plan and the date? Even the hunting will not prevent us from our goal. I hate it as much as you do and I have lost sons before, so many. If I could change it I would, but we can't risk it. There is only one way for us to do this, one way to stay alive afterwards. I am so sorry that you must make this sacrifice." Gilly did understand logically but clutched her son closer. She numbly went to her room and paced with him, felt him against her chest, nourishing him, already in love. Now she walked and knew that there was no way out. Trying very hard to accept the bleak situation and still scurrying in her brain for an escape, she hugged the baby.

"Hey there! Is..is that your baby?" Gilly turned at the stammered question and stared numbly at Sam. "You are supposed to be on that tour. Yes, he is my son. And I only have a very short time left for him and so I have none for you." This stopped the boy and Gilly continued walking and singing to her baby boy. It took another twenty minutes before Gilly noticed that Sam was walking behind her. She could hear his huffing and puffing which caused her to turn and look. Smothering a laugh at the ridiculous sight not wanting to wake the sleeping child. Sam was bright red in the face, sweating buckets, causing his hair to corkscrew everywhere. The chipmunk cheeks were ready to explode it seemed and his warm brown eyes were nearly in tears. Taking some pity on him, Gilly turned and stopped walking. "Enough of this. You are going to have a heart attack, fool. Sit down and breathe, would you?" Huffing every word, Sam asked, "I..If I...do..will...you..stay still?" Trying to hide a smile, Gilly nodded. Cuddling her son close, Gilly sat down near the boy and became a bit concerned at his panting.

"Asthma..inhaler...in...my..pocket." Sam fumbled trying to get his inhaler but Gilly was faster. She shoved it in his mouth and pressed down on the trigger. Once Sam was a healthier color Gilly spoke to him. "Why are you following me? I am a teen mother, why would you want to spend your time with me? You could be with your friends on a tour." Sam shrugged and said, "They are my classmates. Only Jon is my friend. And his attention is always on his girlfriend or on brooding about some melodramatic family stuff. I am a history buff but I cannot imagine a tour of this town's history is anything I really want to hear. I would rather spend the day with a pretty girl and her really adorable baby." Gilly stared at him like he was crazy, but she blushed. "Fine. You can be with us, but my baby gets all my attention when he wakes up. Understand? It would be nice to have someone to talk to. Other than my sisters." Sam nodded and smiled. "I agree to your terms. When the baby is awake we concentrate solely on him. But, what do you mean you only have a short time with him?"

No longer caring, why care, it isn't like it will change anything and feeling rebellious, Gilly spoke. "Because soon my son will be killed and then worse will happen. Craster doesn't like sons, only daughters that he can fuck, beat and get more girls from. So he has Gregor come and take our sons. He snaps their necks and gives them to his brother Sandor who does taxidermy on them. Gives them to the sheriff's wife as gifts and she treats them like baby dolls." Sam stared at her in shock and horror. "That...that..is a terrible joke or a very poor taste horror story. You don't need to be so mean. Just say for me to go if you really want me to leave." Gilly smirked and said, "See? I can say the truth and you won't even believe it. Sounds too dirty for your world. Guess what, I am telling you because you'll never tell anyone else. Know why? Because you won't be alive to return to your nice comfy reality. The sheriff has declared a hunting season here. Its our biggest celebration in this town. Everyone is allowed to hunt the strangers that have come to town. It has been awhile since a proper hunt and I bet Styr will be after you first."

Sam had no idea what to say or to think of this girl. She looked sincere, she looked bitter and terrified, defiant. He knew in his bones that something was very wrong here. He felt it since they drove into the town but said nothing. It would invite only derision from the others and a sigh from Jon. Styr did make him very uneasy and showed way too much interest in Sam. "So if I believe you and this is all true, why aren't you trying to escape. To run away or call the police? I mean, if someone will kill your son? How can you sit here calmly and know everyone including your own child will die soon?" In a dull voice Gilly told Sam of the girls who tried to escape or hide their sons away. She told of those rare few that dared to try and leave town without permission. They were usually flayed alive and put on display in the corn fields til they rotted. Gilly also mentioned that no tourist ever managed to escape. Most were hunted, tortured  and killed then used by Styr as meat. Each had their own way of getting a victim and killing them.

Grabbing Gilly's arm, Sam starts to walk fast nearly dragging her. "I think better while I walk." He said as Gilly forced him to slow down and continued to speak of unspeakable things. When Gilly explained about the big show they all had when everyone showcased their prizes from the hunt, Sam vomited.


	10. Sweat, Tempers And A Horror Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Damon take the students on a grueling tour. Joff and Ygritte challenge Ramsay. All the students hear a scary tale.

They were well behaved for quite awhile. The sun beat down upon them, the ground required complete attention and Ramsay was basically running them down on energy. He stopped just as they were starting to pant complaints at a lovely clearing. A small pool of water that everyone instantly headed for. Rolling eyes at each other Damon and Ramsay yelled warnings not to drink it. That they had bottled water with them. The last thing anyone wants on a hunt is an easy victim shitting themselves to tears. It was pathetic and no fun for the hunter whatsoever. Each student eagerly took a water and lay like dead things.

Ramsay and Damon sat a bit away, allowing the kids recovery time. "You know we lost one, right?" Damon said in a low voice and Ramsay nodded. "Yeah, Sam was his name. Saw him heading off towards Craster's girl with the baby. Must have one hell of sad love life to chase that, huh?" Scoffing, Damon shook his head. "He was a fat one and seemed real clumsy. How did we miss the fat one?" Ramsay smiled and shrugged. "We didn't miss him. I saw him go, what's the harm in it? The only one who will want to hunt him is Styr for the meat. So let the boy have his fun, chase his crush all day. Who knows, maybe he'll score? Compared to Craster, I'd fuck Sam. Considering he is going to be slaughtered and the girl's going lose her son..hell, let them have some good times first."

As the teens gained strength again, they began to stir about. Joff has regained his balls and wants to prove himself the group leader. Staggering to his feet, Joff yells over to Ramsay. "Hey! How much further to this place? You are killing us or trying to. You haven't told us anything about where we are or where we are going. We aren't going anywhere until you answer our questions." Ramsay grinned and walked over with Damon following him. "Oh? Did you say We? Are you speaking for the group then? Do you make their decisions for them? Is that why you are on a bus that is broken down with the most miserable teachers? Because you are the most special and rich, so you were sent on a trip that is clearly a punishment? Does he speak for all of the group?" Ramsay looked at Sansa when he asked that and she froze. Joff stared at her until Sansa simply nodded and spoke softly. "Well, no one else has taken charge, so why shouldn't he?"

Robb had moved forward and said, "I had no idea we needed a leader. But if we do, I would take it or Jon, not Joff." Renly scoffed, turning to face Robb. "So sure of that, dear? You can't just declare yourself a leader, we have to have a vote first. And we all know that I am twenty times more popular than you are. So why don't I try for group leader if anyone can just jump in." Joff had taken this moment of confusion to pinch Sansa as hard as he could in her side. Tears in her eyes with a smothered whimper, Sansa stayed still. Jon and Theon saw Joff pinching her at the same time. As both came forward with intent to beat the living shit out of the prick, there was a crack in the air. The whip sailed and neatly snatched one of Joff's buttons from his shirt. Before Joff could do more than open his mouth, another button was gone. Sansa quickly moved out of the way, pulled by Margery. Theon and Jon instantly pushed both girls behind them.

Ramsay took his time walking to stand in front of Joff. A charming smile and twinkling eyes, hands that danced with his words, it was entrancing. "Now Joff, it is rude of you to injure your girlfriend. You keep causing problems and I don't like problems on my tour. So I am going to help you behave. For the rest of the tour, you are my special little scout! You are going to spend the tour right next to me and we shall talk and talk. I will tell you about everything we see. We shall discuss every single nut, leaf and ball of dung along the way. It can take hours and hours, don't worry. I have that kind of time and stamina, do you? Or do you want to shut your mouth now and be a very good little doobie for me?" Joff stood there mouth open trying out so many different responses. With a sigh, Margery came forward and spoke up, knowing she has just probably earned her first beating. "Joff understands and is sorry for the disruption, Ramsay." Joff's glare at her made Margery shiver.

"Wonderful. Just to avoid more conflict, let's change things around a bit. Perhaps Sansa and Margery should walk without their blonde yapping dog for a bit?" Jon and Theon grabbed Joff and pulled him along as the girls were guided by Damon up the next rocky path. A half hour later Ramsay stopped at a rickety wooden bridge. "Over this bridge is our story. That is where the best part of the whole tour is. Are you all ready?" Damon proved the little structure over a rocky pit was safe. The others tentatively followed, sweating bullets whenever the wood would creak alarmingly. Once across they could see a huge half burned cinder-block structure behind a rusted barbed wire fence. Ramsay led the way through a large opening in the fencing. "Welcome to Dreadfort Asylum! Created by my great grandfather and run as cruelly as any dungeon from the medieval days. Of course, the patients were dangerous and crazed. Let's go inside the wing that is still held together."

Carefully the students followed Ramsay, staring at this horrible overbearing fortress. Even burnt and destroyed it was still imposing. "If any place can be haunted, this would be it. Strange things happened in here, to each other, to the staff. The doctors experimented illegally and the staff was half as deranged as the patients were. Some of the patients starved to death, others ran wild and committed crimes upon others. It was truly a madhouse in there. Well, one of the patients, some crazy woman who believed in a fire god managed to set fire to the building. Because the doctors always kept orders about locks on every single fucking door, most roasted alive before they could get out. As you already know, this is at least an hour from the nearest town. So there was no fire engines until someone finally saw the smoke hours later. Some of the inmates escaped, but no one knew who or to where. So, can you guess where those inmates went to, children?"

"Ah, fuck, they made the town of Dreadfort. A bunch of lunatics created the town we are stuck in, right?" Ygritte sneered. "Nice horror story, Ramsay. Wonderful. You dragged us all this way to tell us a horror story? Really? Do they pay you for that?" Damon grinned and flicked his whip lazily across the dry grass. "A spitfire here, Ramsay. She didn't like your tour anymore than Joff did. Think you are losing your touch?" He teased and Ramsay chuckled. Walking over to the angry and sweaty girl, Ramsay took her hand gently. Jon tried to surge up next her, no longer caring about keeping Joff quiet. Ramsay simply stared at Jon for a second with an arched eyebrow. Then he looked back at Ygritte as if Jon was no concern. "Young lady, I am sorry if this tour displeases you. But it is a horror story and it is a true one. I swear it and I promise that I can even prove it." Ygritte narrowed her eyes and said, "Okay, prove it then."

 


	11. Proof Given, A History Lesson and Warning of Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon tries to hide amusement as Ramsay offers proof and a terrible tale to the students. Theon stands up for the group. A warning is given for them all.

They all sat in a circle around Ramsay examining the old newspaper clippings he pulled from his backpack. Damon leaned against a cracked post and watched, smiling. This was always his favorite part before the hunt. The first bits of confusion, the war to believe or not. It doesn't matter if they believe instantly or deny it to the end, they die regardless. But it's fun to watch the reactions, the ones that instantly believe panic faster. Sometimes it makes them harder to catch, other times it makes them stronger. Those are the ones that he and Ramsay usually like the best. Along with the other boys and Myranda. Thank goodness that this time there are more than enough for all to choose from.

Enough for folks to make dibs. Damon got a message from Roose not to touch Sansa that Sandor already called for her. Ramsay had chuckled earlier to Damon that knowing Myranda, Joff would be her prey. Without seeming to Damon eyed Krya. She was a feisty little thing and looked tough as nails. Dressed in a thin tight tank top and shorts that barely quality like underwear, all over Theon the way she was, Damon knew she would be a great time. That she dared to slap him considering her size compared to his, that took guts. He reminded himself to be careful with this one, he wants to win the bet. Shifting his weight Damon watched their reactions with amusement. He can't wait till the hunt begins.

Each student intently stared at the grainy pictures and blurry old print. They carefully read every word and scanned the photos again. Passing each paper as if they were sacred texts and they must decode them to save the world. Yellowed paper with black printed horror, each story worst than the last. A man named Dr. Bolton who created this monstrosity and his newly operational asylum. The picture has a severe old fashioned version of the Sheriff in front of the building. Another picture of the doctor, just his face this time, stern and unrepentant. A story accusing the doctor of running a facility not fit for rats to live in. Rumors of experiments being done, torturing patients and the doctor hides under no comment. The story of the burning asylum and the fear that some patients or staff might be alive somewhere.

Another clipping showed a story of a terrible monster who kidnapped hitchhikers. He then would butcher them and serve the meat at his little deli. This man was caught and sent to the asylum and his body was never recovered. The picture was from years ago but the blurred image was certainly a relative of Styr. The cafe owner. Next came a clipping of gigantic man and a thin sallow woman. They loved to attack single mothers with children. Forcing the mother to watch as they would beat the kids to death. Then the man would rape and brutally kill the mother. Both had been committed to the asylum and both missing. The picture shows a man clearly related to Gregor Clegane though not the woman. Ramsay smiles then and says, "Gregor and Sandor favor their father in looks, all Clegane males do."

The next clip is of a very pretty but very clearly insane woman. She had been a prostitute that liked to murder her johns. The fact that the woman scattered their limbs across four states and ate their penises earned her the asylum. Missing of course. It was no surprise at this point for anyone that the woman looked an awful lot like Myranda. A tall skinny man in the next picture and the story of how he flays humans and animals alike, of course looks like Skinner. Damon grinned as Ramsay handed out the next clip, most never made it past this one. The worst kind of lowest scum alive, a predator of small children. This man not just kidnapped several young girls but then kept them to breed more. He made them believe it was a religious cult, they were forced to kill their own sons after they birthed them in his basement.

The daughters he used for his own sick pleasures and finally a girl escaped to tell the tale. Because not a single other girl would speak against him out of fear and brainwashing, they committed him to the asylum. They had hoped someday therapy would allow the girls to speak out but it never happened. The picture was clearly a more bloated version of Craster and they all thought of those girls at the store. Damon had to stifle a laugh when Margery jumped up and said way too brightly, "Okay, well this was fascinating. But we got so caught up we forgot how close to sundown it is! We should head back, I really don't climb well in the dark." Robb stood up as well and said to Margery, "I agree. But I also think that Ramsay has been having some fun with us. Don't be nervous, it isn't real, it can't be."

Ramsay smiled as they all stood up and then said, "I still have one part left to tell you though. We can gather our gear up while I tell you." Jon and Ygritte both stared coldly at Ramsay and Then muttered, "Oh just shut the fuck up, will you?" The tone was of someone afraid and wanting to deny it, shred it. "Excuse me Theon, did you say something? Was there something that was very important that we all need to know?" Something in Ramsay's eyes and voice made Theon nervous. As if Ramsay was furious that Theon had dared to speak at all. What the hell was that about and Theon forced himself to step forward, raising his chin. "You are scaring the girls with this story. We want to go back to town and our teachers. And before you ask, yeah, this once I think I AM speaking for all of the students."

Even Joff nodded as every kid stood around Theon as if to show support. Damon was impressed, this group will be so fun. Ramsay arched his eyebrows and said in a much smoother tone, "Very well. We shall gather our items and head for town to your handlers, children. However, I am going to finish telling you this one last part of the story. Because it is very important for you to hear. It might just save your lives. Theon, I would listen very carefully if I were you." Ramsay stared at the boy until finally he paled and looked to the left. Satisfied, he continued to speak as the students hurried to gather items and head back. They all seemed to think they could out-walk his voice if they tried hard enough. Ramsay raised his voice enough so all could clearly hear every word. Damon struggled to not laugh and help the girls down the rocks.

"Since the folks moved to Dreadfort town and created their own little world, they have kept separate from most of the world. In fact, we aren't really big enough to qualify as a real town anyhow. So they created their own rules and families. Outsiders were treated one of two ways, depending on who they were. If it was someone who would be missed, someone important or business for the town supplies, they were treated kindly. Otherwise, the town leader who was of course a Bolton would declare a hunting season. Our large church bell would ring and the townsfolk would attack. It would be a night of savagery and a nice reason to have a festival afterwards. This was a tradition passed down from generation to generation. On occasion a few would survive. After all, Craster needed a new wife to start over, Dr. Bolton needed a heir for his town."

"Actually, Damon and Alyn are here through a hunt. A bus came through and broke down full of sour nuns and three scared pregnant unwed girls. The nuns were hunted but the girls were kept. So were the babies and thus more population. Boom and here we all are now so many years later. Another bus has come to town and tonight our church bell could ring! If it does, run or hide because you don't know which hunter will come for you. Try and wonder what would be worse? Having Gregor rape and smash your bones or Styr butchering you? Or being flayed alive? Or what if Craster decides tonight he wishes for a new little wife? And for the boys, I would suggest avoiding Myranda tonight if the bell rings."

Robb spun around and thundered, "Enough! Stop it before it goes too far! The girls are so scared they are nearly running, they will kill themselves in panic over this stupid story!" Ramsay tilted his head as if considering something and then smiled. "My father will want to kill you, he likes the non believers." It took Jon and Theon to hold him back from trying to punch Ramsay. "I will tell your father you said that. Because you can be damn sure Mr. Lannister will speak with him about this." The children stayed together as they went down the trail at least twice as fast as they had originally gone up it. In hushed voices they argued whether this was a real threat or not. Damon and Ramsay listened and continued to herd the nervous little sheep towards the slaughter pen they loosely considered a town.


	12. Why Worry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men enjoy the bar and Brienne worries. Ramsay returns and Brienne challenges him. Arguments ensue. The students are divided by belief in this tale or not believing in it.

American Pie was blaring from an old fashioned jukebox and all but Brienne were singing it. The bar was tiny, it was creepy as fuck but the drinks were cheap and plentiful. Decorated skulls were everywhere on little shelves on the walls. All were painted, some even seemed bedazzled and a few looked dipped in metal. When Bronn had commented that the skulls were very realistic Podrick tried to convince him that they were real, like the wind chimes. But no one was listening to him. "Someone should have gone with the children, we could lose our jobs over this. I won't drink, someone at least has to be sober when they return." Brienne grouched as the group of them found a large wooden table and benches, Bron already eying the jukebox.

Tyrion looked up at the frustrated woman and said, "Listen. We are stuck here, unable to call father and tell him anything at all. So we have a free pass for the first time in forever. It may never come again and I for one want to enjoy our impromptu vacation. If you want to worry about those kids, do so silently and soberly. If anything I would worry for the guide and his friend, considering those kids. They will return, we shall herd them to dinner and to their rooms. As soon as that is done, they will climb right out those windows like tree rats to freedom. They will raise hell all night and we will actually get one night to fucking sleep or party. In the morning we will all shame walk our way to a fixed bus. We say the field trip was a bust and we go back to the school. See how easy this all fits together? So for once would you lighten up and if not then go away."

Frustrated, Brienne did storm out for a bit. Then she calmed herself, walked through the store, chilled at the sight of the wind chimes. It was very obvious to her that the females tending the store were very abused. She could see the way they held themselves, afraid, ready to duck a punch, ready to leap for a command. Anger swelled in her at such treatment and this made her frustrations double. She left the store before she would talk herself into trying to uselessly rescue the girls. Brienne had no evidence, she just knew because her mother had always looked the same way. In public the woman acted like a society wife should and was all lovey on her husband. And her father would be holding his wife close as if he loved her. Then in private the same man would beat her, shout at her, insult and rape her. One time when Brienne ran in the room and tried to stop him, he hit her hard enough to break her nose.

Brienne attacked her father again when she was a teenager, just before she called the police on him for the first time. Both her father and Brienne went to jail over it. Her mother had been badly beaten, enough to be admitted to a hospital. The lawyers had her father released quickly but no one released her. There was only one person she could call and her pride bent far to do it. Jaime laughed his head off as his high school best friend begged to be bailed out. The fact that Brienne did it in a very stiff voice only made the conceited asshole that for some reason she was friends with laugh harder. Jaime not only bailed her out, he moved her out of her home. He found a sponsor home for her to stay at and continue her schooling.  When he offered to pay for college, Brienne declined and instead nearly killed herself applying for every scholarship under the sun. Then Tywin Lannister called her into his office. "You are my son's best friend for some reason. He worries for your future and so do I. I shall be funding your schooling from this moment forward. These are pamphlets for you to read and choose from. This is not a loan, it is a gift. Wise children do not say no to gifts." The tone was so dire that even though Brienne was taller than the man, she was scared. "Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir." Was the only reply Brienne could give.

So Tywin chose the school and the classes it seemed and the next thing Brienne knew she was at the school, working along side Jaime. How the hell did she wind up here? Brienne cannot honestly ever remember wanting to be a teacher, she just went along with what they wanted.  Now here she is stuck in some fucked up horror movie with skulls, and finger bone wind chimes. Wonderful. With no cell phone service and they allowed the children to go unsupervised into the woods with strangers. Jaime will laugh as he always does at her problems but this time he might not be able to save her. Tywin will fire all of them, even Tyrion, if those kids are lost or killed here. In fact, even if nothing happens but one child mentions about the trip or the bar, they are all fired anyway. So she went into the bar, ordered a coke then sipped it while watching for the students out of the window. When they finally began to leap out of the back of the truck, they started to instantly scatter. "Dammit! Guys, hey! The kids are back, come on!" Waving his arm out Bronn yelled, "Just do a quick head count and you are good." Tyrion drunkenly roared, "See! I told you they would come back alive! Hah! Should've bet you on that one!" "Morons, everyone of you." Sneered Brienne as she stormed out the door towards the guide and milling children.

The group had nearly killed themselves getting back to the truck. On the ride back they whisper fought with each other. It was a division, a clear one. The believers of the hunt and the non believers. Theon, Kyra, Joff, Ygritte and Jon were staunch believers. That is why the second the truck stopped they flew to find and retrieve the confiscated weaponry. They weren't taking any chances. Robb, Sansa, Jeyne, Margery, Loras and Renly refused to believe the idiotic tale. It was too silly to even consider but they were all in agreement that the town was creepy and Ramsay was clearly unbalanced. The sooner they left the better. Robb and the others crowded Brienne with complaints of the tour and the extreme tale at the end of it. Ramsay gave Brienne a charming smile and simply said, "What good is a history tale without a scary story to go with it? And I leave it up to the listener to decide if its real." Brienne berated Ramsay and never even noticed the missing students but Damon did. He knew they were going for the bows and arrows. Perfect. A challenge is just what they all need and these kids are going to provide it. It nearly made him hard to think of what was coming. Soon the drunken teachers came outside to stagger over and offer stupidity to the arguments. Damon stood next to Ramsay who was grinning so widely he looked like the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh, all this over a scary story, really? Just let it go. Children, head to the diner..caf...rest.....diner and get your supper then see to your rooms at the boarding house. Ramsay, thank you for your services and your tip is this. Do not ever threaten the lives of my students again or my father will sue this town out of existence." Leaned slightly over the inebriated little man, Ramsay sneered and spoke very softly. "Our town already doesn't exist. And if my story is true then you won't exist as of tomorrow morning. And your daddy can't save you from it." Without another word, Ramsay and Damon walked away into the bar, laughing together over something. Tyrion simply gaped after them and sputtered, "Did he really...Did he just...What the fuck was that?" Podrick was pale and his buzz was quickly being suppressed by panic. "Okay, I say we hot-wire a car and get the fuck out of this crazy town right now. I don't want to be a fucking wind chime and those students skulls can't decorate the bar walls." "Calm down and breathe, would you? It is a story, an urban legend, you idiot. Look, this town is way off the map, okay? So they don't get much fun around here. They are all weird and fucked up and this is their way of having some fun with the tourists." Bronn held Podrick's shoulders as he spoke into his face.  Podrick had to wrestle himself away.

With a disgusted snort, Brienne led the staggering group towards the cafe. "We need you to eat and sober up. Something is clearly wrong around here and I want everyone accounted for." Not a soul listened to her but Tyrion made a stab at counting the children all sitting stiffly in the booths. Narrowing his eyes and using extreme concentration, Tyrion was able to announce that children were missing as they all sat down. Robb spoke up and said, "They will be here very soon. They went to get something, I think." Normally that cryptic statement would be ruthlessly examined by the very sharp Mr. Lannister. But tonight the man was hammered and certain he was to be fired over this whole fiasco. "Fine, fine. If they aren't here in fifteen minutes someone shall go after them." He decreed and began to give his menu the concentration of an archeologist reading a lost scroll. When Myranda walked over with a sultry smile, Tyrion flirted outrageously with her. "Oh, this is getting out of hand." Brienne muttered and Podrick nodded. Bronn sighed and shook his head. "Oh give it a break, you two. Let them all blow off some steam. Nothing is out of hand." It was noted that every single student ate nothing but fruits and vegetables. Even more noticeable was seeing the other students coming into the cafe armed like Robin Hood. Brienne turned again to Bronn and said, "Let me know when you think things might be getting out of control. Okay?"


	13. Waiting for Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students are divided by who believes the story. The teachers try to get the weaponry and then Tyrion remembers he is an authority figure. He leads them into the boarding house.

"This is ludicrous!" Tyrion roared like a lion and threw his arms wide open. "I cannot believe this conversation,that this argument is even happening!" Students and teachers scoffed at him then continued the arguments. Theon, Kyra, Joff, Ygritte and Jon were resolute. They would not give up their weapons until they are out of this insane town. All the teachers listened as the students all confirmed this sick tale that Ramsay told them with utter sincerity. "Listen! They were two redneck guys that are bored and decided to play with the fresh meat. You were tourists and they scared you for a little fun. That is all it was. Okay, stop fucking yelling and listen!"

Tyrion finally had all the attention and he took a deep breath before speaking. He wondered how many of the townsfolk heard this stupid argument? After they all had a very stiff, uncomfortable dinner at the cafe, well, Tyrion did have a little fun with that waitress. He did sort of hope she comes to the bar later. Once the kids were shown their rooms, plans to escape back to the jukebox and his wine. Hopefully, Myranda will show up and want to try something new. That is what he had been pleasantly thinking of until they had all attacked him. Having barely everyone out the door, the arguments started. He honestly couldn't understand how any of them could believe such a stupid thing? "Fine, keep your damned bows and arrows. If you shoot a single person, I'll wave to you as they take you away to jail. I will call your parents and let them know to bail you out. I do not believe this is anything more than a story to scare you. Apparently, he was very convincing. Perhaps he should take up acting. So here is what we are all going to do."

Instant grumbling began and Tyrion's genetics took over, the gifts from a hated father. When he opened his mouth every word was a bullet and hit every mark. Every word was a weight, it smashed through every other voice and pounded them into silence. "That is enough. I am done with this nonsense. If I hear a single word about that tale again before we leave tomorrow, I will take the student that spoke and lock them in their room until we leave. Do you all understand? It was a scary story. This town like every other has it's urban legends. That is all the story was. Let it go. I want silence until I am done speaking. Now, here is what I want to happen. I want everyone to go into the boarding house. We will be polite and orderly. Once everyone knows where they are sleeping, I don't care what you do. Stay within the town limits, do not cause trouble. The curfew is ten. I expect everyone of you to be in your rooms at ten. We will be checking rooms by ten-fifteen. Understood?" Everyone nodded and Tyrion led the way to the boarding house.

As they headed through a somewhat shabby but very clean lobby, their nostrils were assaulted by the fumes of bleach. Dim frosted globes gave an unsettling light to the place. Chintz furniture was everywhere and Bronn, who was a sort of "jack of all trades" guy, noticed the freshly laid rugs on gleaming wood. He saw the hastily painted spots, the little things that are used to cover up something. In his early twenties, he was desperate for some money, he would have done anything to get it. A badly placed bet and Bronn lost. He was drunk with Tyrion who was just as wild who kept encouraging Bronn to take the bet. Tyrion had felt bad and tried to give him the money, but his father found out and beat the shit out of the him. Bronn was there. He and Tyrion had been sharing an apartment together, roommates but also new best friends. It was the middle of the fucking night when Bronn heard the door burst open. It scared the living hell out of him and he went for his gun. Then he heard that authoritative clipped voice and froze.

Tywin used words to describe Bronn that he didn't even understand. He didn't know if he should be insulted or not. The man talked like a walking thesaurus. It drove them all crazy, almost as much as the maddening lectures. Tyrion was snapping smart-ass quips back at his father, his wit his only shield from the imposing man. Then Bronn winced, hearing hard cracks and his friend curse in a pain filled yelp. "You will do as you are told! You will not lend out my money for your friends! You did not make this money, I did! I am a good father who is providing for his drunken clown of a son even though he doesn't deserve it! I will freeze your accounts for months. Do you hear me, Tyrion?" Bronn ended up working for some guy who made cheap apartments with the most illegal cuts imaginable. It was a shitty job and lasted almost six months. So he knew this was all thrown together fast, he saw everyone one of the little tricks.

At the freshly polished desk, nearly looming over the counter was Sandor. Of course.

Sam had rushed in suddenly as they were all milling like sheep, but Podrick grabbed the boy by his collar and muttered, "Where have you been? Trying to get locked in your room for the night?" He treated the boy to a lecture which Sam had interrupted to tell his story which sounded eerily similar to the tale Ramsay told the others. Podrick was chilled by it and nauseated by the story of that poor girl. He hopes like hell that it was just a story because the alternative was awful! These folks are clearly sadistic and they are just easy marks! He really wants to believe this even though deep down Podrick is terrified. Sam joined with Jon, telling the group of his day with Gilly. They were all horrified and even the non believers were riveted. The grumbling large man with a face from nightmares gave them all room keys and each of them scurried like ants to find their places to hide. Doors opened and slammed shut, voices hollering. "Really?" "Are you kidding me? Is this a joke?"

Podrick peeked into the room that was assigned to Margery and Sansa. The two of them stood in the center of their room, clutching each other, staring about with disgust and extreme unease. The cheap polished furniture and the chintz curtains and bed were expected. It actually was nicer than most motels would have been. Except the room contained a few other things, being a boarding house they try to incorporate a homey feeling. Podrick is not sure if what he is looking at was exactly homey and if someone actually thought it was, then he never wants to meet this person. The rather large chandelier over the bed is made of bones. And Podrick knew that they were human bones.

Shelves here and there on the walls held decorated skulls. Surprisingly, this was not what freaked the girls out to this ear-splitting, shrieking lever. What was setting the two off like little firecrackers was the rather excellent taxidermy collection. Wired to look as if they are flying in the room are a few different types of birds. A pigeon, a hawk, a bat, a seagull and one parrot. In a frozen attack, matching honey badgers were on the little shelf above the bed. In one corner of the small room is a stuffed brown bear. There were squirrels, in creepy frozen positions as if they were hiding. In that moment Podrick became a believer and switched sides. They were playing with their prey, just as Gilly had explained.


	14. Getting Ready For Nightmares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilly takes the baby home and thinks of her day. She has a talk with a sister. Sandor and Gregor prepare for the night.

Speaking with that boy Sam was really nice and even the many silences were comfortable somehow. It kept her from trying to run away or jumping off the cliff with the baby. Instead of attempting something stupid, Gilly held her baby tightly and together she and Sam gave him love. It warmed her that Sam took so well to her son. "Let's pretend." She had said and when Sam didn't understand, she told him, "For just a few hours I want to pretend something nice. I want to pretend that you are my husband and this baby is our son. Just walk with me and admire our baby, let's have this one little bit of time before it all gets really bad. Soon they will take away my baby and then someone will take away you. I will be alone again. So please, can we pretend just for a little while?" Sam had stammered but he gave in with a grin that made her feel so funny, so light. It was like seeing the sun for the first time.

So for the few hours, they pretended and it was lovely. Admiring the baby, counting his toes and singing little songs to him. At one point when her little boy was napping, Sam leaned over and timidly kissed her. Gilly was no shrinking violet when it came to sex, but she had no idea that it could be pleasurable. Until now. Slowly, while the little babe slept on his little blanket, Gilly and Sam lay in the tall grass nearby and explored each other. Gilly and Sam had their first orgasms together and it was wonderful. He had confessed to her that she was his first too. They will never see each other again but at least they each had this one last wonderful day. When the baby woke up, they continued the walk, both of them blushing.  "Gilly...we..we have to talk about what is going on soon." Sam would say and Gilly would hush him up. Not yet, she would tell him. When they wound up back in town, she walked away from him. "Thank you, Sam. I am really glad we each had today. It was wonderful. Goodbye." He had stood here looking so sad.

No one questioned why Gilly was crying, they all understood having gone through it themselves. A few of the sisters offered food or comfort and Gilly brushed them off gently. "I just want to be with him while I can. Please just let me be with my son while I still have time. I know I still have time." Her voice was calm but had a slight tinge of hysteria to it, so the girls mainly gave her some space. Gilly knew her father would avoid her until it was time to give the boy up. He always hates this part, he always blames the girl as if she could help what sex she gave birth to. After the babe is gone, her father will beat her for her terrible shameful failure.  Beat her and rape her. For yet another year of no children and then only a boy. He will continue to rape her until she gives him a daughter to train and beat and rape. And the cycle will continue onward. No man was ever feared or hated more than Craster. Even the sisters that have been fooled or beaten into believing what Craster does is for their own good, have a deep down hidden hate. Gilly and some others have been thinking. Craster is one. They are many. Would the town intervene if the sisters killed Craster? Would they kill the sister-wives in revenge? And that has been the question that kept them talking and not taking action.

Gilly went upstairs and towards her room, as her little son cooed at her. He nuzzled his tiny face against her breast in love, in trust. He has no idea that I will hand him to a terrible monster who will kill him. Then another monster will defile him and a very deranged woman will keep his cold dead body in a cradle that she will rock for hours. Shuddering, Gilly entered her room to nurse her baby and cry. The sister Gilly had spoken with earlier was sitting on her little bed. "Shut and lock the door. Sit with me while you nurse your son. I want to talk with you." Coldly, Gilly walked over and sat down to nurse her son. "I really want my time with him alone. So hurry and say what you need to." Gilly didn't care if she was being rude or not.

Nodding, the older woman gave a small smile. "I understand that you are very mad at me. However, I have changed my mind. It will be tonight and we will all be free together. Here is what I need you to do. I need you to take your baby and run. Run to one of our hiding spots that Craster hasn't found yet. Be very careful, it is a hunt night. Craster will have no one to look for you. He will have to think about chasing you himself. You know he hates having to exert any energy. While he is distracting and losing his mind over it, Gregor will probably hunt you before his prey. He planned on doing it just before the hunt. So you need to move fast and silent, you know your way around here. I am not asking you to leave, you cannot leave town, you know that. Just hide until one of the sisters come for you. We will take care of Craster tonight." Gilly hugged the woman tightly, sobbing. Using an endearment that Gilly hasn't' said in a very long time, "Thank you, mother."

Gregor swatted Sandor's head and grumbled, "Mechanic shop is locked up. Going to get the baby and put it on ice. Hunt is soon." Sandor nodded and mumbled back. "Okay. I will take care of the babe tomorrow then work on my projects. After I get my dwarf and redhead, I'll get started." The larger man grunted and walked away and Sandor allowed himself to relax again. He sat at the desk and dreamed of a jester and princess.

Leaving his pathetic brother to tend to the tourists until the bells ring, Gregor went to get ready. He wants to get that one they call Jeyne. Tall and thin, so pretty and frail looking, she was perfect. He can already hear her bones shifting to where he wants them and oh, how he will take her. Gregor uses Craster's daughters on occasion, when there is a long dry spell. He is very careful with them, he never spends inside of them and he is gentle, never tearing them the way he wants to. They are so trained, they never fight, never even attempt to escape or resist. Some cry, others stay frozen and some beg not to be hurt. But none of them say no or plead for him not to rape them. It gets boring after awhile to be so damned careful.

Then he moves on to Myranda. At first she gets all pissy about it, saying she isn't a whore. After a few days of chasing her, Myranda will get nervous. Make a mistake and Gregor is on her, taking her however he wishes. Gregor bites her, he yanks her about like a rag doll as she snarls and attacks wildly. Several times he slaps that lovely face, they wrestle and he wins. Always. Gregor is not gentle now, Myranda will be very sore for days afterwards. Right now, she was not complaining. She is a sadomasochist to the core and enjoys every second of this. But even this wasn't enough, Gregor wanted to snap those fragile birdlike bones. He wanted to crush that feline little face into crushed red ruin and make it new. That cannot happen. She had finally caved in a few years back and told him the ground rules for sex with her. Myranda had admitted that she did enjoy it rougher than most. "Ramsay and Damon are fun, but Gregor, no one is like you. I want to but I don't want to come out a fucking piece of pounded meat. I will not allow you to snap, dislocate or fracture any of my bones." Gregor agreed and it was fun. But it didn't replace what Gregor could do on a hunt.

He hurried to get Craster's fucking trash, he hated being a messenger boy. However, doing this little favor lets the crazy pervert trust Gregor around the girls. And since they are the main source of his pleasure, he must keep Craster happy. Fucking wind-chimes and newborn sons.


	15. Scattering Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Believers and Non Believers make plans based on their panic levels. Brienne speaks with the other teachers. She gains one unexpected ally.

Once rooms were established, everyone properly horrified at their surroundings, they began to mill like weasels. Tussling past the ones they don't want to talk to with an occasional hiss and nip. Adults and students alike. Podrick was firmly with the believers now and brought his own weapon. Its wasn't much but it was a blade. He used it for when he likes to go hiking and to open boxes, that was about it. Podrick figured it was better than just his own hands, hoping he could stab someone to death. And not try and save them directly afterwards.

The believers were trying to figure out an escape plan that made sense. Theon lighting a joint within the small airless room didn't help things at all. Ygritte kept counting arrows and sharing that joint. It passed around the room with only Podrick and Sam not partaking. The smoke got to them anyway and soon even they were glazing a little. "This..is not the time to be stoned, Theon. We need to find a car, hot-wire it and get the hell out of here fast." Podrick's words felt slower than usual. He watched them float away and thought deep down, oh, fuck me sideways with a monkey wrench.

 

Robb discussed what they should all do for the evening. Loras and Renly were hugging each other, chilled by everything going on. They don't believe in the horror story, but they do feel a prank may be pulled. "Well, what if they really do try and scare us tonight? Do we just let them or can we lock the doors or hide on the damned roof?" Renly stared at Rob expecting answers. Shrugging, Robb responded with honesty. "I don't know if this is a prank or not. I can't answer that. I hope that their story and our hike home was the fun and it is over now. I think the others are overreacting." Sansa shifted uneasily and asked, "Should we barricade ourselves in the rooms just in case?"

Margery leaped up with a brilliant smile and grabbed her friend's hands.  "Listen love, they have had their little prank already. That is what I think. And even if they aren't done yet, what is the worst that they can do? They cannot really hurt us, that is silly. So they might scare us, bang things around, that is all. We will already be expecting it so it wouldn't be that bad."  She stood and faced all of them. "I think we should show that we are not afraid of them. I think we should go out like normal teenagers do. Hey, you know what? I think I might want a hamburger at the cafe. That salad wasn't very filling." Robb took a deep breath as Loras and Renly agreed with her. This would be a very long night.

 

Brienne and Tyrion were arguing as the men got ready to leave for the bar. "Are you crazy, do you see what the kids are doing?" Tyrion sighed and said, "Podrick is with them, they have a sober adult." Brienne nearly exploded. "Are you kidding me? You alcoholic moron! Podrick just went off with a knife to join the kids that DO believe this crazy story!" Yelling now, Tyrion yanks on his boots to get away from her. "SO STAY AND SUPERVISE IF YOU ARE SO WORRIED! Why should I give a fuck what they all run about and do tonight? NOTHING WILL HAPPEN! It was a simple stupid fucking prank and I am sick of hearing about it."

Tyion stared up at her with a burning hostility and bitter anger at his father. "After today, do you understand there is an amazingly high chance that my father will FIRING all of us? So some of us don't give a shit anymore. Let us drink and leave us alone. If someone comes in a mask with a chainsaw, let us know." "OH FUCK YOU ALL!" Brienne stormed out of the room. As she left Bronn called after her, "We have offered that, remember?" There stood old wheezing Walder and he looked up at her with his red watery eyes. "I will help you with those little bastards, Brienne. You just let me know what you need." Her shoulders slumped but she nodded. Walder's help was better than nothing.

 

Renly, Loras and Margery have decided they will go to the cafe and eat. Robb, Sansa, Jeyne have decided to go for a walk to calm their nerves and chat. They were stopped on the staircase by Brienne and Walder. The janitor looked somewhat disappointed that Brienne wasn't punishing the children. "Fine. Stay close to the lights, do not leave this one street. I want you all inside by ten, please." All of the kids promised and continued on their way. "They aren't the ones I am worried about, Walder." Explained Brienne when the cranky old sot began to complain.

"It's the kids running about with weaponry that I am worried about. We need to check on them and not let them leave this house with those weapons. We aren't going to hurt them though, understand that now." She didn't bother to respond when Walder nodded and muttered, "Unless they resist." Each of the rooms assigned to the kids were empty and the windows were open. There was no sign of the believers, no weapons were left behind either. "Oh, shit. We need to find them before they hurt someone." Walder struggled to keep up with the large blonde who was nearly running down the stairs. 


	16. Tick Tock

Podrick was always something of a straight edge kid and even though he didn't intend to be high, he felt guilty. And hungry. And his panic seemed to cut through the softened brain matter he was having issue with. Of all the many good things he has heard about weed, medicinal effects, laughter and creativity, he has never heard "made survival skills better" or "really helps sharpen critical thinking in emergency situations." So far they all managed to sneak out and climb down without hurting themselves. They also have managed to not gain notice and not shoot each other. After that things began to break down.

Joff was playing Rambo, Theon was playing Commando, Ygritte was playing the Terminator and Podrick was pretty sure that Jon was playing Braveheart. Kyra was playing some Western where the whore hides behind the clueless town doctor. That would be me and why do I want a cheeseburger? The decision on stealing a vehicle was the only part they could agree on. Do they steal a car from behind the sleepy little bar? Ramsay's truck? Do they pick something better like what may be up at that huge house? Everyone had a different opinion with no real reasoning behind any of it but the need to be right and get the fuck out of there.

 

Margery, Loras and Renly sat in the well lit and well air conditioned cafe. Myranda had served them with a seductive pout that affected none of them. They were all concerned with trying to eat the delicious thick burgers that they ordered. However, in spite of how good they were the story and clipping would not leave their minds. The most determined of all, who suggested the damned thing in the first place couldn't eat more than half and Margery was pale when she ate that much.

Ignoring the kids, Styr was in sight, humming and cleaning his grill, as innocent as any cook could be. Myranda had sat at the counter and was chewing gum while reading a book. When Margery went to the lady's room and passed by the waitress, she saw the title and cover. As she used the bathroom she wondered why a girl who looked like that would want to read a book on taxidermy? Loras and Renly said nothing when she whispered to them of it. Clearing his throat Renly said maybe they should just get the check and head to the rooms early.

 

Robb had his sister on one arm and his girlfriend on the other. Slowly they strolled around the main street just trying to calm their nerves. After a few moments they had begun to go past Ramsay's truck. Hearing the voices of the guides, Robb pulled the girls further away. As they strolled away silently they did notice a curious thing. The men opened a false panel where the students had sat and rode in the back, removing bows and arrows. He yanked the girls away faster and then muttered, "They are going to continue this fucking prank. We need to tell Brienne about this fast before it gets out of hand." The girls agreed and the three broke into a run for the boarding house.

 

Bronn and Tyrion sat laughing and dedicating themselves fully to getting shitfaced. At first they were a bit uneasy, seeing the only other table had Ramsay, Damon and that yellow fella. They all seemed to be glancing over and then whispering, sometimes suppressing laughter. They only stayed for a little while. Alyn and Skinner kept to themselves at first, but then Skinner invited them to play darts. Bronn played a round or two and Alyn brought Tyrion a pitcher on the house. After a bit, the two went back behind the bar, leaving Tyrion and Bronn to enjoy their wine. They went between telling dirty jokes and discussing what drunken plans they had if they were indeed fired. The students and other staff were forgotten for a while.

 

Then the bells rang.

 

In that moment while steel clanged everyone froze.

 

Brienne and Walder had been turning to see Robb and the girls running down the street towards them, skidding to a halt at the bells. They all stared at each other with faces of shock.  Podrick and the others had their arguments cut off by the clanging, it was real now more than ever and they all held their breath. Tyrion and Bronn both sat straight up in disbelief, the bells pealing their discordant song through the open window.

The three in the cafe all went still like deer in headlights. Then a meat cleaver came from the air, spinning and sparkling cleanly, burying itself into Renly's shoulder, cutting through bone and deeply into the wall behind him. Loras screamed even higher than Renly did and Margery leaped up to do something. She did do something, leaning over, the girl released a steaming pile of undigested meat onto the floor.

"Time to hunt, buddy!" Ramsay and Damon grinned at each other and headed down the street.


	17. Bar Fights and A New Way To Decorate Your Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronn and Tyrion face something much worse than just being fired. Much worse.

Bronn was using a broken off cue stick to fend off Skinner while Alyn was giggling and chasing after Tyrion. The panicked man was rolling under tables and the brute was having a blast trying to toss tables around and catch the little man. Tyrion couldn't comprehend in his mind what was happening but his body was reacting just fine. Years of running from his sister, his father and thousands of bullies came in handy now and he flew just past thick greedy hands over and over.

He hit into the door and his feet scrambled, his face was scrunched and Alyn started to laugh too hard to run anymore. "He's like a little piggy, little piglet trying to get away! Look at him, Skinner!" A growled reply, "Kind of busy right now, buddy. Asshole is stronger than I thought." That is when Bronn managed to lift Skinner and toss him into the wall. He didn't attack instead he ran at Alyn. "Tyrion, get the fuck out of here, hurry!" "Trying to!" Came the reply as Tyrion fought the thick locks, why didn't they notice these when they came in?

Alyn was short but built like a tank and he didn't topple as Bronn thought he would. "Ah, fuck this shit." Sighed Bronn just as Skinner came flying for him with a knife in his mouth and Alyn punched him in the nuts. Tyrion screamed as Alyn stepped over the writhing Bronn, heading with his hands out for him. "FUCK NO! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU APE, YOU GODDAMNED REDNECK PRICK!" He managed the last lock and flew out the door just as he was able to feel Alyn's breath on his neck. Tyrion fell down the stairs and rolled some feet on the dirt covered parking lot. Forcing himself to his feet, he ran for his life.

Alyn was just outside the door, laughing hysterically pointing at the dwarf. "Hey, leave him alone! He belongs to Sandor, remember?" Skinner yelled, holding Bronn down with the knife against his throat. "Come in here and help me. Then you can go find a good one of your own." Alyn wiped tears of laughter out of his eyes, coming back inside and locking the locks again. "I was just playing around, he was so funny crawling under the tables like that. It was like trying to catch a greased pig at a fair."

It took both men to chain Bronn between the two bar posts. He squirmed and flailed as they slowly removed his clothing, taunting him. Alyn delivered several punches to vital areas to watch Bronn scream and lose his bladder. Once the man was naked and restrained tightly in his chains, Alyn unlocked the door and left. Then it was just Skinner and his blades. No amount of screaming or begging mattered as Skinner began to hum soothingly.

The thin man was in pure ecstasy as he very slowly and carefully flayed his victim alive. Several times he would stop and step back to check his work. Every now and then he would stop peeling to run his hands gently across the exposed tissues, the pulsing organs. Only when the man began to thrash in death throes did Skinner rip his jeans down and pushed himself into the hot guts of his victim. He pumped only a few times then as Bronn gurgled and died, he released inside the gore. 

 

Tyrion saw up ahead that folks were running about and amazingly an arrow suddenly whizzed past his head. Nope, not that way, he thought as he ran towards the corn fields. Before he could reach the safety of the tall corn, huge hands caught his middle and lifted him up. Tyrion went wild, screaming, pummeling and kicking, it felt like he was attacking rock. "Hush, calm down, would you? I don't want to hurt you, little guy. Just stop squirming around so I don't have to damage you."

Sputtering, Tyrion became indignant as he was hoisted like a bag of flour, as the man started to walk away with him. "I am not a little guy, what do you mean damage me? Put me down right now! What the fuck is going on around here! This is all illegal!" He yelled nonsensically as he panicked, seeing a dark house come into view. "Do you need me to gag you or rip out your tongue, maybe?" That shut him up fast as the man entered the dark house and locked it.

The man turned on dim lights everywhere and then dumped Tyrion onto a couch. He immediately sprang up and tried to bolt away. Sandor caught him and threw him to the floor where Tyrion lay, unable to breath for the pain. "You are making me hurt you." Mumbled the man as he lifted the man up and threw him back onto the couch. "Don't move again until I tell you to or I am going to break your knees." Tyrion found he was too afraid to not comply and stayed still. "Sandor from the garage and inn, right? Hey, listen, you don't need to hurt me. Can we just talk rationally for a minute?" Tyrion tried to speak calmly as the large man returned to him with fur lined cuffs.

"Please don't bother with that. Don't beg or try to bargain with me. It doesn't ever work and I have been doing this for a really long time now. I have never been swayed by begging before. Or money, or power or whatever else you'd like to offer me. It can go one of two ways for you. You can fight me, I will cause you terrible pain and then you'll die anyway. Or you can do what I tell you and it won't hurt at all. Even your death will be as fast and painless as I can possibly make it. Your choice. Decide fast though because I have one more to catch before end of night. Someone else might decide that Sansa girl is too much temptation."

Tyrion stared up in horror as the man pulled his arms behind his back. "I am glad you are going to be reasonable about it. Since you are being good, I will let you live until I return with the girl. Stay on this couch, if my brother comes home and you have messed up anything in the house he will really hurt you. And if that happens, even I can't help you." Sandor propped the man up among pillows on the couch and then left, locking the door behind him. Waiting until he was sure the man was gone, Tyrion squirmed his way off the couch and started to head for an escape. All windows were barred and all doors were locked, Tyrion discovered that fast enough. He also couldn't seem to locate anything that looked useful to remove his cuffs.

Walking with his hands behind him made him clumsier than usual and he did knock things over. He just hoped Sandor's brother Gregor doesn't come home and turn him into paste upon the floor with one foot. Just then Tyrion brushed against a large chair and it's material made him shriek. He looked at the loathsome feeling chair in confusion. It took about five minutes of staring at the chair and circling it slowly before Tyrion was sure. The material stretched across the chair was not only human flesh, it was female flesh. It was a chair made of vaginas and Tyrion leaned over to vomit on the wolf skin rug at his feet.

He hurried away from the hideous thing and began to really look at the surroundings in growing terror and disgust. I am so fucked, he thought, looking at the skulls mounted on the wall. All human, some skulls were tiny, others were much bigger. The lamps were made of human skin, so were the curtains. One of the throw blankets on the couch contained several nipples and eyeless, mouth-less faces.

Tyrion found himself panting and drooling as he scurried towards the staircase. Maybe upstairs would have some weapon to defend himself with? Or a window with no bars, or at least a good hiding place. Upstairs was worse, he began to sob when he stared at the display cases lining the hall.


	18. Let's Play Run Or Die!

Loras began to try and staunch the blood, Margery handing him napkins as if this will help. Renly's shoulder was nearly severed, the blood was pouring and his head was hanging low. They saw Styr calmly get more types of knives, cleavers and lay them neatly on the counter. Myranda was calmly retrieving her bow and arrows. The two kids seemed to be in denial that danger was coming for them, they only were caring about Renly. 

Then Styr jumped over the counter, still whistling merrily, holding another cleaver. The waitress skipped forward a bit then took aim. Screaming, Loras moved just in time as the large cannibal swung the sharp edge of the cleaver at his back. Years of dancing, swimming, fencing, drama shows and running from bullies allow him the graceful movements. He nearly had to pirouette to continue avoiding the blade.

A sudden terrible sharp pain caught Margery's attention. She stared numbly at the arrow protruding from her arm. Sighing, Myranda set another arrow and said sweetly, "Honey. Honey? You need to run not just stand there looking pretty. Run or die are the only options here. Its more fun for us if you run."

Margery blinked and stared stupidly at the waitress, then at her arm. Giving an impatient growl, Myranda aimed. "You have until three. One." Blink. "Two." Another blink and Loras leaped over the table towards her and shoved his sister in the back. "FOR FUCK'S SAKE, RUN OUT OF HERE MARGERY. GO!" The cleaver sliced a shallow line into Loras's back and he screamed, ducking. He rolled away fast and felt the cleaver just miss him. Myranda gave a squeal of delight when Loras's shove got the girl moving.

She let the girl run and waited until she hit the street before giving chase. Letting loose another arrow, Myranda swore lightly when it only grazed the little pretty bitch across the cheek. Shrugging, Myranda continued to chase her, catcalling, teasing to add to the fun. "Keep running pretty little girl. I plan on putting one right through your face. Another will go through your eye, but that will be the killing shot. I won't kill you until you are bristling with arrows and aren't so pretty anymore. Run, run, pretty thing!"

Joff was the first to see Margery come screaming out of the cafe, an arrow sticking out of her arm. He watched as another arrow flew past her, then another. Swelling with the arrogance of a boy who still thinks heroes don't just live in movies, Joff waited till Margery ran past him then jumped in the way, aiming for this monster trying to hurt his girl.

Myranda's smile grew so sweet and her eyes seemed to go darker as she took aim. Easily, she dodged the arrow shot by Joff and then loosed her own. Joff tried to move but his side was easily slid through. He hollered at the fire of it and began to try and load his crossbow again with shaking hands. Chuckling throatily, Myranda slowly walked forward, hips swaying and aimed again. This time her arrow went through his shoulder and there would be no way he can use that crossbow now.

Dropping his weapon, Joff panicked and ran. Giggling, she chased him right into the cornfield. Oh, it has been so long that Myranda had forgotten how wonderful it felt to hunt. Taking her time, the woman followed the broken corn that created a very clear trail for Myranda to follow.

Robb and Brienne had begun to run towards the cafe, towards the screaming when the explosion happened. They must have done something to trigger it, finding themselves laying on the ground, stunned, almost deafened, both have some patches of reddened or blistered skin. When they were helped to their feet by Podrick, the others were all gone. "Shit, where did they all go?" Robb and Brienne stood and looked around dizzily.

They saw Margery running towards the boarding home, Theon and Kyra were hiding behind a large painted cart. He had been exchanging arrows with a hidden person. Jon and Ygritte were nearby, also trading fire. Arrows flew everywhere causing panic among the others. Kids were running or hiding or screaming everywhere. "We need to get the kids and get the fuck out of here now!" Brienne said to Podrick who gave her a nasty look. "Ya think? I told you that earlier!"  

Each of them tried to call to Margery as she run by them but the girl was caught in sheer hysteria. Alyn leaped out of shadows and grabbed her. They all watched horrified as the man threw her over his shoulder and carried her away as she screamed. "No. I can't watch that and not help her." Ygritte stared at Jon in alarm. "Are you crazy? Do you want to die? If you go out there and chase them one of those arrows is going to kill you." Jon gave a tiny smile to her and then hugged her. "I am really fast, you know. I have to help her if I can."

Before Ygritte could protest more, Jon leaped forward and began to run. Swearing at him, Ygritte covered him the best she could as he ran. She loosed arrows fast as she could towards where the men hiding were. Smiling grimly when she heard a cry of pain from the bushes, Ygritte watched her boyfriend go all noble.  Jon disappeared into the shadows after Margery and Alyn.  

Sansa and Jeyne were holding hands tightly, running into a dark little alley, away from the arrows that seemed to suddenly be everywhere. An explosion happened causing them to scream in terror. They made it halfway down the alley before an impossibly large man blocked it. Skidding to a halt, the girls spun around and ran back towards the deadly street.

They could hear him thundering, snorting like a bull, coming for them and the street was so close now. Then it was filled by another body, this one was also huge but a little less. With a half burned face. The brothers have trapped them and they hugged each other, eyes shut as the men approached them. Both screeched and began to claw, bite, kick when large hands tried to pull them from each other. Easily, Gregor subdued Jeyne by simply putting one hand around her entire small and graceful neck. Squeezing, he felt her trying to struggle for a single taste of air.

"Want me to slowly crush all your neck bones, want to die strangled in an alleyway? No? Then no more trying to fight me, bitch." He whispered harshly into her ear, lifting her up to his face. Her feet dangled off the floor and she was turning purple. Just before she was about to faint, Gregor released her throat, letting her crash to the street. Jeyne lay there coughing, trying to draw breath. When she hit the ground, her ankle snapped but she couldn't scream over it, she had no air. Even after Jeyne could finally draw a decent breath she had no time to lament her broken bone. Because the man lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder to walk away. He made sure that he kept bouncing her stomach against his large shoulder, so she was gagging the whole way.

Sandor restrained Sansa who did try and fight him, even gave him a few deep bites for his trouble.  He was much stronger and had her handcuffed in no time. Lifting her in his arms, Sandor walked fast towards his home. On the way, while the girl begged, screamed and struggled, he gave her the same speech and choice as he did with Tyrion. Sansa wasn't impressed and fainted rudely while he was still speaking.

Robb found himself wandering alone down the street. He seemed almost fascinated by the flying arrows, back and forth they flew. Some came very close to hitting him but it didn't seem to matter. He has become detached out of fear and continued to walk aimlessly. Theon and Kyra were closest and Theon ran out to drag him back behind their shelter. "What the fuck are you doing, dude?" Demanded the nearly panicked boy, shaking Robb. "I need you to stay focused and help us for real this time. It's not a fucking game, if we lose this one, we die."


	19. Still Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt is on and the students and staff are being driven out of the relative safety of the town. Kyra, Theon and Robb end up in the woods, Brienne and Podrick take over the mechanic shop. Either way, both groups find themselves cornered in the end.

Ramsay and Damon continued to shoot arrow at them all, laughing. Suddenly the walkie talkie on Ramsay's belt crackled. He answered it, watching to make sure that Theon, Rob and Kyra were still pinned behind the cart. "Which one of you redneck yahoo pieces of afterbirth decided blowing up my town was a good idea?" Came Roose's voice softly and made both men shudder yet grin.

"It was only a small one, Dad. Nothing to really cause any damage, just wanted to give them a little shock. Trying to get them all scattered so it's fair for everyone." "Just be creative without taking the whole damned town apart. Why don't you drive them into the woods and cornfields, away from the town proper?" Sighing, Damon and Ramsay moved apart and then whistled for Dick to come from the other direction.

A carefully placed few arrows causing superficial wounds got Theon, Kyra and Robb to have to move. They tore into the woods nearby and rushed towards the dark cover of foliage.  "Believe us now, Robb?" Panted Theon and Robb just nodded, running faster, barely avoiding an arrow. "Shit." Muttered Theon and had them dart left behind some rocks. He took a stance, ready to shoot and waited, they all held their breath. A shadow came by and Theon loosed his arrow.

They watched as a large dog fell dead and then there was Ramsay pointing an arrow at Theon. "She was one of my favorite bitches. Later on I'll make you pay for that. Run, little kiddies, hurry up and run, make it a good hunt for us. Pretty soon we'll catch you and then you'll wish we had let you run longer." Robb needed no further incentive, grabbed the other two and sped off as the first arrow grazed his leg.

Dick drove Brienne and Podrick towards the road, hoping to make them hide in the cornfields. Instead, Brienne smashed her fist into a widow on the mechanic shop and gave a leap inside, taking Podrick with her. Laughing, Dick yelled through the shattered glass, "You idiots! You won't want to deal with Gregor, he hates it when folks fuck with his things! Better to come out here and let me give you a chance to run! I will even open the door and give you a head start."

The only response was a sudden rush of fire that burnt off Dick's eyebrows and melted half his face before he moved back. Brienne held the blowtorch next to the window, waiting and panting, gagging at the smell of burn flesh. "Get the fuck away from us, I will not hesitate to burn you alive." Crying in pain, Dick backed away and ran to put his face in water, freezing water and screamed. "GREGOR, THEY BROKE INTO YOUR GARAGE!" He hollered that as he passed the Clegane house and used their hose to drench his blistering face.

Somewhere along the way, Theon panted, "We..we need..to split up! There are only..two of them..three..of us." Kyra shook her head, panicking and Robb was just on auto pilot. "Damn it!" So he shoved at them and Robb at least, veered off towards the left. He darted just past another arrow then Theon shoved Kyra but she refused to leave him. "No! We..stay...together...run! Just..keep..going!" She panted as they tried not to fall down or pass out. Finally, their bodies gave out and they just fell to the ground. Even then, they crawled, pulling themselves by roots in the ground, trying to find shelter. They heard the laughter and boots getting closer.

With a sob of frustration, Kyra turned with her knife in hand, trying to pull herself up against a tree. Theon tried to stand, he really did but then a boot appeared in front of his face. Swallowing a whimper, he backed away from it. "Hey, no worries, you did just fine for beginners! Really." Ramsay's voice was quite cheerful and his icy eyes beamed at Theon. "I am pleased with the run, really I am. But its over now and if you keep backing away from me, I will use my boot to break your jaw." To his shame, Theon found himself staying still then, watching the boots come closer again.

Damon watched the sweaty, dirty girl with eyes dilated with fright clutch the blade, ready to strike. Grinning, he began to stalk her, taking his time, letting her lose courage. "Are you a fighter? Think really hard about that first strike, you have to make it count. Look how much bigger I am than you, do you think you can kill me? Or will I get that blade from you before you can even nick me?" "Leave us alone! Don't make me have to hurt you!" Kyra warned but she was nearly pissing herself as the large man taunted her. To Damon's surprise, the girl lunged forward, trying to stab the knife into his chest.

He easily sidestepped her then grabbed the wrist and twisted it. Kyra screamed and dropped the knife. "Lesson number one. Never try and use a weapon against me. It pisses me off." With a harsh punch to her gut, Kyra dropped to the ground. Theon was already on hands and knees, still not daring to move while Ramsay was looking at him. There was something about those eyes, the way he moved, as if he wanted a really good reason to hurt Theon. He was hoping for it and that made Theon wary of him, of upsetting him. "Okay, fine, what do you want from us? You caught us, okay?" He made himself say, trying to sound as scathing as he could. Ramsay smirked and his eyes lit even more, causing Theon to shiver. "Oh, you sound so arrogant, I can't wait to break that right out of you." 

If Damon and Ramsay thought that the two on their hands and knees were about to surrender completely they were wrong. Within moments, Kyra darted forward to bite hard into Damon's leg, while trying to reach out for her discarded knife. Theon spit directly in Ramsay's face in spite of the growing terror in his heart, knowing that it was only making things worse. But that was one thing that Theon was always good at and so he made things worse. The two of them screamed as the men simply kicked and punched them until they curled, begging, sobbing. Then tied each of them, hands together as if in prayer and their ankles.

The worst part was when each of them dragged their victim by their tied ankles, letting them hit rocks and dirt the whole way. Kyra and Theon screeched and begged for mercy. "You should have behaved and you could have crawled. But no, you wanted to be little cunts about it." Damon tossed over his shoulder as he pulled Krya hard over some thorn bushes. Ramsay tugged and dragged Theon through a small puddle of mud. He added, "We only like to say something once. You don't want to obey the order then you get to suffer the consequences." Theon and Kyra were beginning to think that being killed was not the worst thing that can happen tonight after all.


	20. Some Fight, Some Surrender, Others Are Just Taken Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Styr finds it is harder to take down these students then he thought it would be.  
> Alyn traps one while he plays with the other.  
> The Clegane brothers disagree on methods of restraint when it comes to their prey.  
> Also, Sandor must find Tyrion while dealing with Sansa.

Whistling merrily Styr had fun allowing the golden boy to run around the room. After a bit he tired of the game and got more serious with his swings.  Instead of whistling he was grunting with effort and Loras was tiring, slowing and panting. Loras leaped over the counter and ran into the kitchen, followed by a now irritated Styr. The hunt was fun but it takes quite some time to cut and prepare the meat. Styr wanted to get started but this boy was like a damned ballerina on cocaine.

Loras tried to head out the back but there was only a storage unit and freezer. The back exit was covered in boxes three feet deep and Loras screamed in frustration. Flying past the pissed cannibal, Loras grabbed a pot of boiling water. The metal handles seared and blistered Loras's hands but he held tight and lifted it, screaming in agony. He threw the boiling water at Styr who was hit across his chest.

The searing heat went straight through his shirt into his flesh and the chef hollered. Styr had enough and was no longer playing in any sense of the word. "I am going to make it fucking slow for you, boy. So fucking slow." He growled as he rushed forward, tossing the cleaver. It landed right into Loras's right thigh, sinking to the handle. Loras screamed and fell to the ground.

As Styr approached Loras, whistling again, the most amazing thing happened. An arrow came from behind and lodged in Styr's arm, right through the fatty part. Grunting in annoyance, Styr spun around as he ripped the arrow out. Ygritte stood there already setting another arrow and Styr dodged behind a counter just in time.

"No one has claimed you, bitch. That is fine, I was thrilled with two boys, why not a girl as well? Makes up for missing out on the fat boy." Styr called out as he crawled to the other end of the counter, readying to leap out at her. Ygritte moved towards Loras, holding her arrow at the ready, watching for the cannibal. "Loras, you have to get up and move those boxes, unlock that door. Come on, I know you are hurt, but you have to try, okay? Please, hurry up!" Ygritte spoke with clenched teeth as Loras wept and tried to stand up.

Alyn knew that he was being followed and ran faster with the girl over his shoulder. She was screaming and pounding at his back the whole time. He ran past one of his favorite traps and threw the girl to the ground then stomped down her stomach. The girl turned nearly purple and her hands clawed at the ground. "Try to get up or make any more noise and I'll do worse." Alyn threatened as he waited for his follower to trigger the bait. A sudden snap and crack then a screech of pain and shock.

Chuckling, rubbing his hands Alyn came out from the bushes where he had hidden himself and Margery. The girl was still laying there trying to breathe. That handsome boy named Jon was caught, his bow and arrows scattered beyond his reach. Jon was caught in a net, hanging above the ground, swaying and cursing. "Aw, look what I caught! Don't worry, I'll get to you as soon as finish with the girl." Alyn assured the boy and then he dragged Margery by her hair out of the bushes. "No sense in not letting you watch the show. Might as well have something to do until I kill you."

For the first time Jon and Margery both noticed that Alyn was wearing a backpack. He took it off and sat down next to the girl. After he had released her hair, Margery curled into a ball weeping, holding her scalp. As long as she stayed still he ignored her to rummage through his pack. There were ominous clinking and shifting sounds that made them both shudder. Alyn began to breathe heavily and he came out of his pack with a roll of duct tape. "Put your arms over your head now. Right now or I'll take out something that will hurt." Alyn threatened and crying, Margery put her arms up and straightened out. The man duct taped her arms from elbows all the way to her hands. 

Jon watched as the man taped his classmate up, then ripped her clothing off. When Alyn wrenched her legs apart and opened his jeans, Jon started to yell and threaten. Alyn turned around after a minute and called up to Jon. "Want me to use these on the bitch?" He held up a pair of pliers and waved them around for Jon to see. "No, don't, I will be quiet." Jon yelled back and went silent, hoping it would appease the savage fuck. Alyn waited a second to see if the boy had anything else to say then dropped the pliers back into the back pack. Jon shut his eyes and heard the sounds of a brutal rape. During the worst of it, he kept himself busy by pulling his knife out from his pocket and sawing through the trap he was in.

Sandor entered the house right behind Gregor and he heard his brother swear angrily. Shutting his eyes in bitter disappointment, Sandor knew the little man had broken his word. Why does Sandor even try to be nice to his art? They never appreciate his kindness until it is too late. Gregor's words were like thunder and shook everything including his own brother. "YOU LET ANOTHER PROJECT GO RUNNING THROUGH MY HOUSE SMASHING SHIT! WE TALKED ABOUT THIS, MY FISTS TALKED ABOUT THIS AND WE WILL HAVE ANOTHER LESSON AFTER THE HUNT, DAMMIT! MAYBE A BARBED WHIP BORROWED FROM DAMON CAN HELP SINK IT INTO YOUR FUCKING HEAD, SANDOR! FIND THAT LITTLE FUCK AND CONTROL HIM NOW!"

Gregor tossed Jeyne to the ground hard enough that the girl couldn't move for a minute. Sandor held on to Sansa but let her feet touch the floor. She stood perfectly still, not daring to make a movement near these angry giants. Sandor whined, "I handcuffed him, I put him on the couch, I didn't think he could do much." A large hand swatted Sandor's head and Gregor grunted, "You moron. Tricked by a damned little freak. Find him and clean up this mess before you deal with your projects. Everything that little prick broke, you are replacing with your own money, hear me?" Sandor nodded. He had let go of Sansa's arm for a moment, planning to knock her out cold. That way he could put her upstairs, perhaps in that cage he has while he hunts down the dwarf.

Knowing his brother well, Gregor rolled his eyes. "You are such a fucking pansy, Sandor. There are easier ways to contain your projects if you want them to live a little longer without them running or fighting." Before Sandor could argue or hit Sansa, a voice screamed through one of the barred windows left open slightly. Gregor heard that some of the prey broke into his garage and swore at the top of his lungs. He fucking hates it when that happens. That must be dealt with before he can have any fun with his catch. "Got to deal with the shitty fuckers in my garage. Watch how you make sure your prey doesn't run or fight."

With a complete lack of empathy for his prey, Gregor leaned down and yanked Jeyne up. He tossed her onto the couch and then grabbed hold of her left leg with both hands. He jerked his hands and dislocated her leg. As Jeyne screamed in pain, Gregor did the same to her right leg. Then her arms, each wrenched out of the their sockets carefully. Jeyne was then propped up on the couch, her arms and legs freakishly out of place.

She screamed in agony until Gregor stood over her, holding a ball gag in front of her face. In a calm grumble Gregor warned, "Open your mouth or I'll dislocate your jaw." Jeyne opened her mouth wide and he shoved the ball into her mouth, strapping it tightly behind her head. "There, she isn't going anywhere now, is she?" Sandor said nothing at all and Sansa stayed still and silent, shaking next to him.

Gregor stormed out, heading to sort out his fucking garage and only then did Sandor turn to look down at Sansa. Instantly, the girl went down to her knees, her hands very timidly touched his hand. "Please, I won't run, I won't fight you. Please don't do that to me. I am not ready to die, let me stay alive a little longer. Don't hurt me, you don't need to, I can behave." Her eyes implored him, the tears falling on that porcelain skin was enchanting, fascinating to watch.

"I can't leave you down here, if he comes back, Gregor will hurt you just to upset me. To punish me for letting the little man loose. And I don't want to hurt you or kill you yet. I shouldn't trust you, but I will give you one chance. Don't blow it, I won't offer another one." Sansa gave a sigh of relief and nodded. When Gregor handcuffed her wrists in front of her, she didn't resist or protest.

He dragged her with him as he hunted for the dwarf and Sansa went without a sound. She spent the time trying to come up with ways to survive this. Seeing what was upstairs didn't help her hope any, in fact it took amazing willpower not to scream until she went insane. Keeping her screams inside her head, Sansa thanked the heavens that she has taken so many acting classes, she will need to give the best performance of her life.   


	21. Just Not Quick Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several characters are trying so hard to escape their fates. Let's take a peek at a few of them.

Brienne and Podrick were frantic, they had only moments before that giant would show and they knew it. They tried the phone and of course it didn't work. They searched for keys, for cars that matched them, they went crazy. The system Gregor had made no sense to any normal person and they were both certain that it was on purpose. "I can't die this way, Brienne! Come on!" Swearing, Brienne finally got a car that turned on and she screamed in hysterical triumph. "Get in the fucking truck, we are going through the fucking doors!"  That is when the car just died, it just died and Gregor was there.

Joff ran as fast as he could go, arrows and a sadistic sweet voice to keep him going. This way, that way, corn, endless rows and he ran until he tripped. When he hit the ground, he hit hard, skidding, shredding away his pointed chin. Two teeth came out and he made a cawing sound. Myranda tittered and skipped up to him as he tried to crawl away from her. "Oh, you lost two teeth and a chin. Darn it. I hate it when my toys are damaged before I catch them." She pouted as she followed the crawling boy. "Silly, stupid rich little boys get what they deserve, you know. At least when I get them they do. And I saw the bruises on that girl, the fear on their faces, both of them."

Carelessly, Myranda gave a harsh kick to keep the boy moving forward in his pathetic crawl. "Almost there now, keep going or I will put some arrows in you. Move bitch. Now see, I used to be like them, those girls of yours there. Well, never rich spoiled cunts, no, but I was hurt too. I like to do the hurting more than I like getting it though. I am going to save them some pain, those little girls of yours. Of course, they are being killed too, not that you would care selfish rich boy. Oh goodie, here we are! My favorite spot, look up and see why! Look, look up or I'll make you look!" Joff looked up and saw the three different wooden crosses for scarecrows. Two of them had very old corpses and the third one was newly made. Joff began to scream.

Robb ran mindlessly and staggered to halt near what seemed to be a large, very large house. All the lights were dimly lit and there was a car in the driveway. He began to sneak closer, watching carefully for any signs of life. Heaving with fear, he ran over to the car and was praying hard when he pulled the handle and it opened. Throwing himself inside the driver's side seat, he flipped down the visor and gave a sob of joy when he saw a key fall.

Scrambling for the key, Robb was preparing to turn on the car and floor it out of the fucking town. His mind's eye was so busy watching the fantasy of him bringing back a fucking army to save the others, he never saw Roose in the backseat. Not until eyes burned at him from the mirror above him and the blade was resting on his throat. "It is a crime to steal a car. And this is a car belonging to a sheriff, young man."

Ygritte kept watch while Loras frantically moved boxes while wailing in pain. "Stay where the fuck you are, monster! I won't hesitate to kill you!" She screamed as missiles came for her. Moving with incredible speed, the man was hurling everything from cucumbers to knives at her. When Ygritte dodged a meat fork but screamed when hit with an onion, Styr laughed in a booming voice.

"Are you having fun yet, girlie? I want to let you feel like you really accomplished something before I take you down. You are trying so hard, I can respect that. I am still going to eat you after I slowly butcher you but I still admire and respect you. Hey boy! You little golden thing, go on and tire yourself out all you'd like. Saves me the trouble on catching you, so fast and graceful! Do you take ballet, sweet thing? Look how slow you are with that leg. Look how much blood you are losing. I will tell you what, if you give in gracefully after I take down this ginger cunt, I will not make it last as long as hers will. Think about it."

It took Tyrion amazingly, stupidly long to figure out how to get into the heating ducts. Now he was sure that he could get out of here. He knew it, he just had to move slow and steady, staying so stealthy, he could do that. Sure of it, one hundred percent except for one small thing. Abandoning a fighting man yelling at you to go is one thing, leaving two teenage girls to be tortured and worse is another. He heard the screams of Jeyne and he heard Sansa's voice. Fuck it all. He wanted to weep and keep going, not bother saving anyone but himself. He wanted to be what his father was so badly in that moment. Tyrion wasn't his father and cursing silently, he left the heating ducts.

Craster was in a very bad rage and the girls all quaked in his warpath. Many of them are sporting bloody injures simply because they were within reach. He has questioned them all, he has made them search over and over. He went out himself twice with no luck. Gilly and the little fucker were gone and that was that. He had till morning maybe until Gregor will demand the baby. Gregor had gone by awhile back with a girl on his shoulder and then stormed into the garage again. Gregor had enough to occupy him not to care about getting the baby tonight. He needed to find her and the baby before sunlight. This has never happened before, a time when one of his girls truly got away. They were usually hunted by Gregor and found quickly. Tonight Craster has no help and the girls are hiding something, he can tell.

Lifting his cane Craster went to strike his fourth wife as they were all milling like cattle. For some reason they were all in a circle and the blades in their hands hadn't registered yet. The cane swung and at that moment, a little favorite girl ran by. She was only four and Craster has already started to teach her crying is better than laughing. But she still smiled and ran to the delight of all the women. Now the cane missed the wife and struck the fragile girl, splashing blood everywhere. Craster swore in frustration as the girl went down and the females all wailed. Then he received the greatest surprise of his life when all his women began to stab him until he was a red mess on the freshly mopped floor.


	22. Save Yourselves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walda visits with her dad.  
> Theon and Kyra are introduced to Damon and Ramsay's outdoor torture chamber.  
> Jon tries be a hero.  
> Dick finds new prey.

Walda hummed a little tune and brought her father another plate of cookies. "Father, I am so glad that you have decided to retire. That man Tywin never treated you right. I am only sorry you couldn't find a way to get his other two brats here. Oh well, he will never live down losing a busload of students and a son, even a son he didn't like. You have destroyed his school and his reputation, that is all that matters. I really wish you would stay here with us, Roose said you could. Think on it, I know you want your privacy but that old house in town is so broken down. I'd rather care for you here." Walder shrugged and ate another cookie. "Let me think on it, don't pester me." He grinned and used the binoculars that his daughter gave him and scanned to see the destruction of the last field trip he will ever bus.

When Damon and Ramsay stopped dragging their victims, they just dropped them to the ground, laughing. Spreading out their arms, smiling widely, they presented the surroundings to the bloody groaning couple. "Welcome to your last stop on your grand extra special tour at no extra cost! Well, maybe a little cost, you have heard of a pound of flesh, right?" Ramsay joked and Damon said to the two staring around them in horror, "This takes a long time to make you know. We never know when a hunt might happen, it could be years or weeks, depends on who comes by. So we just keep coming by and adding things, repairing other things. And this has been a long dry spell, so you two get all new stuff!"

Damon beamed at them like they should be thrilled by this. So did Ramsay and Kyra was the first to speak. "You are both crazy. You can't really do this to people." Ramsay giggled and said, "My father is the sheriff and he is the one who runs the hunts. I am pretty sure we can do this, yeah, but I am sure you are also right. Crazy doesn't begin to cover what we are." Damon stretched, yawned and then smiled so cruelly that Kyra and Theon shivered. "So, let's get started!" Dragging their struggling victims past the cages, past the old rusty dental chair, past the hospital bed frame with restraints, they dropped them in front of what appeared to be flat boards all nailed together. Ramsay kicked Theon in the head, causing him to curl up, moaning, dizzy. While he tried to recover from the blow, the two men dealt with Kyra.

They untied the girl and made her lay against the boards. She did not go quietly, biting, scratching, spitting and cursing, it took both of them to get her down. "Lay still or I'll make it worse than restraints." Damon growled at her but Kyra screamed, "Fuck off!" Ramsay gave her a little cluck of fake sympathy and said, "Oh, you shouldn't have done that. We never repeat ourselves here. We give an order once." Damon grimly said to Ramsay, "She will learn all about that right now. Hold her palm out flat on the board for me." Kyra screeched and fought but as soon as Ramsay got her hand out flat, Damon was there. He had a drill and he put it against her palm then hit the button. Kyra hollered as the screw went through her palm into the wood. "Next hand." Damon muttered and Kyra tried like hell to keep her hand from Ramsay. "No! Please, don't!" Ramsay spread her hand out, saying, "Too late. Keep struggling and he might do your feet next."

Theon had only managed to get to his knees, Kyra's screams driving him to try and move. He watched as Kyra paled then and whispered, "Not my feet. Don't do it to my feet too." Shutting her eyes, Kyra screamed as Damon drilled her other palm to the board then he leaned in very close to her face. "Go on, bitch. Want to try and bite my face, want to fight me some more? Go on, I love it. I really do. Go for it." Kyra stared at him, then spoke softly. "No. I don't want you to drill into my feet." Damon sighed and sat up, frowning at Ramsay. "I really want to play more with my drill..but I don't want to get too carried away and let you win. Ugh, let's get the other one on the boards, then we can play at the same time. We can keep each other in check that way. I want to make it last a long time."

When the two turned to pick up Theon, he tried to squirm away backwards. He didn't want any part of this game, but he saw what they did to Kyra for fighting back. If he doesn't let them restrain him, they will drill into his hands. How can he have any hope of saving them without use of his hands? "You don't need to do that to my hands. I..I will let you restrain me, okay?" Ramsay smiled and said to Damon, "See? Examples always work the best." Theon forced himself not to fight when the men lifted him and laid him on the board. Damon moved his arms straight out on either side and snapped cuffs on his wrists, that were embedded into the wood. Ramsay did the same thing to his legs and Kyra's.

The men stepped back and started to rummage through so many weapons on a table. Theon turned his head and looked at Kyra who was crying softly, looking back at him. "I don't think anyone is going to be saving us." She whispered and Theon shook his head. "We are going to have to save ourselves, I think." Sniffing, Kyra asked, "And how are we supposed to do that?" Theon had no answer as he watched Ramsay start forward with hedge-clippers.

Jon hated hearing the terrible sounds below him but it was the only way he knew that Alyn was distracted. Margery screamed and Alyn grunted, but then the sounds changed for the worse. The loathsome boy was giggling now and Jon's classmate was making guttural sounds now in between screams that were fading. He sawed, hacked, cut and finally, the rope gave and Jon hit the ground, rolling. He grabbed his bow and notched an arrow. Hands were shaking, his vision was blurred and Jon had to get closer. Approaching so stealthily, Jon managed to loose the arrow as Alyn spun around. The arrow went into his eye, deep into his brain. Alyn shit himself and landed with a thud on top of the naked bleeding girl.

With a harsh cry of victory and relief, Jon pulled the dead man off of Margery. Her bloodshot and glaring eyes stared unseeing at the trees and Jon saw the garrote tightly sawing into her pretty throat. "Fuck, no..oh fuck." He said and then cried like a small boy for ten minutes. Wiping his eyes, Jon stood up then rummaged through the bag. Nothing he could really want or use, but he took the whole thing anyway. Around here, Jon figures everything is needed, he needed to get Ygritte and get the hell out of here. Taking the pack and his arrows, Jon heads back towards the town to find survivors and a car.

Ygritte was so intent on staying out of missile and cannibal range, Loras was so intent on moving boxes before passing out, they never saw what Styr saw. They never saw the blistered, wet man enter the cafe, see the kids. Dick smiled and tiptoed forward into the kitchen, seeing Styr behind the counter, beckoning.


	23. To The Bitterest End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gilly discuss the baby's name or lack of one.  
> Gregor must deal with problems.  
> Brienne tries to take down a mountain and Podrick makes a rash promise.

Gilly and Sam sat so close to was hard to see where one ended and the other began. The baby was asleep against Gilly's breasts, a small drop of milk still suspended on the tiny rose bud lips. Even here down the culvert, they can hear the occasional screams or whoops of triumph. Sam's eyes would grow watery as he thought of who might be screaming, dying.

Gilly nudged him and whispered, "Try to not think about it, there is nothing you can do." Sam nodded and whispered back after a minute. "What is his name?" Gilly gave a tiny shrug and muttered, "We never name the boys. No point in it." Sam leaned even closer and said, "He won't die. Give him a name." It was another hour before Gilly responded, as the babe squirmed to nurse again. "Sam. I am naming him Sam."

Before Brienne could do more than duck, the window crashed inward and Gregor had her by the short hair. Screaming, she followed the momentum and went out the window, crashing at his feet. Moving fast, Brienne kicked outward trying to pop his kneecap. Gregor gave a grunt of pain as the blow almost did what she hoped it would. He responded with his own kick that broke Brienne's nose and sent her crashing back down onto the cement floor.

While she tried to get back up, Podrick came rushing at the giant with a crowbar. If the situation wasn't so deadly, Brienne would have laughed at the incredible look of fear on the young nurse's face as he swung. Gregor easily evaded the weapon then managed to grab it and yank it away. "My turn." He grunted then swung with deadly force at the cringing man, who was trying to turn and run. Brienne was able to shove Podrick's legs in time, barely. The crowbar whistled in air inches above Podrick's head.

Both of them rolled opposite directions then scrambled away to hide or find weapons. Gregor tossed the crowbar away and got his favorite weapon out. A steel bat covered in barbed wire and began to roam his garage, slamming the bat into things scare his prey. "I fucking hate it when folks don't respect other folks property. It pisses me off. I am going to bash your fucking heads in after I break every bone in your bodies." Brienne crawled past a broken old car on cement blocks, hoping to find some weapon.

Then she remembered where she left the damned blowtorch. Perfect. After looking to be sure where Podrick was, she knew where Gregor was by the crashing bat, Brienne acted. She threw a wrench across the room and as soon as Gregor turned, she ran. Running faster than she ever has in her life, running for her life, Brienne flew to the blowtorch. Gregor gave chase thundering after her, ready to swing and she turned.

Grinning, the man pulled his bat back and that is when the blast of fire hit him. First it blistered his hands, over heating the metal bat, then it blistered his chin. Roaring in pain Gregor swung and Brienne tried to move back. Three ribs cracked like toothpicks and she howled. Podrick hit Gregor hard in the back with a fire extinguisher, causing him to stagger forward then growl. Spinning around, Gregor raised the bat, but the nurse had already swung again.

This time Gregor used the bat to deflect the blow then shoved hard causing Podrick to fall. He readied the bat to bash this annoying person's head in. Brienne ground her teeth together as she lunged and knocked Gregor off balance. The pain in her ribs was brilliant and hot vomit splashed all over the large angry mountain. "Fuck! You cunt!" Screamed the enraged, disgusted giant as he backhanded her.

Brienne's head flew back and hit the wall hard, she slid down the wall, laying there stunned. Her eyes fluttered then shut and she went limp. Gregor turned his full attention towards the brat, but he was running so fast. Podrick saw Brienne go down and from his line of vision, she looked dead. Fear had taken over and Podrick ran straight for the door that Gregor came through. He smashed into it, unlocked it and ran for his life.

Gregor swore, it was all well and fine to have a huge body, but its defect is it is slow to move about. He looked back at the woman and knew she was out cold for a while. Decision made, Gregor decided to give chase, but only after he locked the woman inside the garage. Podrick was running up the street then cut across a lawn towards a house. Grinning, Gregor stopped running and started to walk. The idiot was trying to beg entrance into Craster's house.

Violet looked at the other girls and snapped, "No. Don't even think about answering the boy. We don't need Gregor coming inside. He is already irritated that Craster had no baby for him earlier and then his garage was broken into. We need all the time we can get to try and be ready for the fight. Once the Sheriff knows Craster is dead, he will be showing up. Without Craster, there are no baby boys for that crazy wife of his. He might try to kill us all for murdering Craster, or he might decide to let Gregor or another to keep us, so we can give him babies. We need to be ready to fight, to negotiate, kill if we need to. The last thing we need is this distraction that will bring Gregor to our door before Craster is buried!"

They listened but not all of them agreed. "No, Violet, you don't understand! I saw him at the boarding house talking to someone else. He is a nurse! He can help little Cristal, we can't bring her to Qyburn! She might die, we have to do something, Violet, please!"

With a curse, the woman opened the door and Podrick came running inside. When Gregor saw Podrick go inside the house, he was confused. Was Craster playing a game? Did he have the baby and decide to give both to Gregor? No, Craster was not known for generosity nor humor, so it couldn't be a joke either. Gregor pounded on the door and waited.

Violet grabbed Podrick by his collar and asked harshly, "Are you a nurse?" Podrick nodded, arms out and hands splayed since three women were pointing hunting rifles at him.  Luckily for the women, Craster loved animal hunting and guns. "Good. We have a very injured little girl. You save her and we will save you." Podrick hurriedly agreed and hoped he could keep his end of the bargain as he was led up a narrow staircase. He heard the giant pounding on the door as he went into the little girl's room and winced.

A girl Gregor remembers fucking once or twice opened the door and looked at the ground. "Get Craster. I want that boy now." Wincing at the growling tone, the girl stepped away and Gregor stepped forward. He heard the clicking around the room. Looking up from the girl, he saw several determined women all pointing rifles at him. Then he saw the body of Craster on the kitchen tiles. Well fuck. He felt a grudging admiration that the women finally got up the gumption to do it. And on a hunt night no less, he was impressed. Then it hit him. No Craster meant no babies for Roose to give to Walda. That was a problem that he didn't need.

"Yes, we know. There will be no more babies from this house for you or for the Boltons. They will need another supplier. We are part of the town, we are as deadly as everyone else in this town, Gregor. We want peace, we want to live here in peace. We will find a new way to be useful but not by being baby factories. We are not victims anymore, Gregor. Get out or I will fill you with bullets and bury you with Craster."

Gregor was not ready to deal with this problem and just shook his head. "I will leave Roose to handle you. Give me back that boy and I will go. We can deal with this after the hunting." Violet stood taller and grimly spoke. "You cannot have him, he is a nurse and one of the children is very injured. I need him to heal the little girl. There are plenty of victims tonight, you don't need this one. Leave please, Gregor."

"I will be back in the morning, with Roose. You best hope he doesn't give you all to me for breeding, bitches. You'll pay for being defiant tonight." But Gregor knew he was beaten for now, until they got the guns away from them. He stormed out of the house and headed back towards the garage. As he unlocked the door, the problem nagged at his mind. Dammit, worrying about tomorrow and Roose was killing his fun tonight.

He need frigging babies and he needed to get those women unarmed and ready to answer for killing Craster. That was for the morning and Gregor approached the crumpled woman, thinking on it and trying not to. The large, strong woman was starting to stir and Gregor knelt next to her, waiting. Thinking and waiting. Then as Brienne finally came to, he stopped thinking because he had his answer. Smiling grimly, he patted the woman's swollen cheek to make sure she was aware.

Gregor fully enjoyed himself, this woman was larger than most, stronger and could take so much. He took his sweet time, breaking bones, fucking her so hard her pelvis shattered. He did so many things he wants to do, it was perfect, it was exactly what he had been wanting to do for so long. He bit through her face, lapped the blood and then bit harder. The woman gave an amazing fight the whole time, never begging, never giving in.

She punched, she bit and clawed and the pain just made Gregor attack more frenzied.  He raped her twice then sodomized her as he snapped her spine. Each time was incredible but when Gregor was inside her as she was twitching and dying, the orgasm was the best he ever felt. He decided that Sandor can bring her body to Styr's cafe in the morning. It was time to head back to the house. Make sure that his idiot brother has caught that fucking dwarf and to see his little catch of the day. 


	24. Pretty Shiny Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte was doing fine holding off Styr while Loras tried to move the boxes away from their escape door. Problem is, they didn't count on Dick showing up to help.  
> Tyrion finds Jeyne.

Ygritte heard Styr calling to her and kept her eyes towards the counter where she knew he was lurking, waiting for her to mess up. "Hey there, girlie! If we are going to have a really long stand off, I should at least know your names, don't you think? I mean, when I do take you both down and butcher you for meat and eat you, it would be cool to remember your names fondly, don't you think? What is your name? Come on, talk to me." "My name is Ygritte, he is Loras and you aren't going to eat us, you sick fuck." She growled.

Loras had managed to move two full rows of boxes and he was slipping in his own blood. Dizzy, he found himself leaning against boxes, not moving them and he still had so many to go. Looking down at his leg, he was horrified at how much blood has gone from him. It no longer hurt either, his leg seemed to be coated in some warm numbing cloth and that worried him too. A rustle, not even much of a sound, maybe it was just a flash in the corner of his eye, but Loras shouted, trying to stand straight again. "YGRITTE, LOOK OUT!"

Dick had made it almost to her before Ygritte loosed an arrow at him. He dodged and it went flying past him. Styr had clambered over the counter and was heading for her at breakneck speed. Screeching, Loras tried to move boxes faster, Ygritte had backed up while readying another arrow. This one took Styr in the upper chest but he kept coming anyway.

Dick was at her before Ygritte could ready another arrow and Loras gave up on the boxes. He grabbed a skillet and tried to bash the greasy bastard's head in as Styr wrenched Ygritte towards him. Dick hollered when the pan clanged off his head and let go of the girl to go after the boy.Shrieking, Loras hit the man in the face with the skillet then started to hobble away.

Styr was laughing as Ygritte was squirming, fighting to get out of his grasp. He smashed her head against the wall then when her hand smacked his face, with a quick movement he bit off three of her fingers. She threw back her head, mouth wide and her voice was shrill as she screamed in pain. Her knee came up fast and hard, Styr groaned and tried not to lose his tight grip on the feisty meal of a girl.

Grabbing a knife he had tucked into his belt, Styr drove it into her shoulder, pinning her into the wall. "Stay, bitch. Let me go help Dick get the other pretty shiny thing, then I'll be back. We have so much to discuss, don't we? Hey, know what? I will make sure that I add your name and recipie to the menu, won't that be nice? The Ygritte Special." Laughing, he left the redhead shrieking, trying to pull the knife out of her shoulder.

Loras had made it to the front of the cafe, in spite of his leg and that alone was impressive. Renly's body was there and Loras tried not to look at it. He was watching the door, if he could just get out the door, someone must be able to help him. Help Ygritte, someone has to stop this, to help them. Loras had his hand on the door handle when Dick got to him.

Angry at the headache caused by Loras and the fucking skillet, Dick snarled and said, "Want to go out the door? Sure!" Loras was thrown through the glass and hit hard, rolling into the road. Spitting blood, he tried to crawl, to stand, to look around wildly for assistance. "HELP! SOMEBODY NEEDS TO HELP US! YGRITTE IS HURT, RENLY'S DEAD, I AM..HURT..HELP US! SOMEBODY HAS TO HELP US PLEASE!"

Dick shook his head at the foolish bloody pretty boy and dragged the boy slowly back inside, as he screamed for help that would never come. Styr was there in the doorway and looked down at Loras, smiling. "Foolish thing. Who did you think was going to come help you anyway? Your classmates and teachers are all hunted and are going to die just like you. Well, some may die easier than others, I guess." Laughing, Styr and Dick carried the crying, struggling pretty Loras back into the kitchen.

Tyrion waited until he heard Sandor and Sansa go upstairs then he clumsily pulled himself out of the vent. He went downstairs, wincing at the sounds of Sandor stomping around above him. The sight in the living room made the dwarf stop running and approach the couch. There was Jeyne Poole, gagged and her limbs looking grotesque. Tyrion has been around rough boys most of his life and knew what dislocation looked like.

There is no way to get Jeyne out of here, it's not like he could carry her. She stared at him with bulging eyes as he moved closer and whispered. "You need to be very quiet and brave, okay? I am going to try and help you and Sansa get out of here." He took her gag out and Jeyne whispered to him. "It is two of them. The really big ones, be careful, they will kill you. Gregor went out but he said he would be back soon." Almost as if summoned, Gregor slammed the back door open and stepped inside. Tyrion and Jeyne stared at each other in horror.


	25. No Allies In The Hunt, Only Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion is betrayed.   
> Jeyne communicates with Gregor.

Tyrion quickly stuffed the gag back into Jeyne's mouth and whispered, "I need to get out of here and get help." With wide eyes, Jeyne shook her head, who was he thinking to get for help? The sheriff was the one who created the hunts, she remembers that from the tour guide. Watching Tyrion scramble to hide behind the couch, Jeyne tries to think.

She watched the large hulking shadow as Gregor hollered up the stairs, "SANDOR! YOU HAVE UNTIL I SHOWER TO TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE THAT DWARF! OR ELSE I AM TAKING APART YOUR SHINY TOYS, HEAR ME?" As Gregor entered the room, Jeyne cringed, trying not to whimper, to not draw his attention. The man was covered in blood, gore and vomit, he also sported some bruises. 

Gregor glanced at Jeyne on the couch and grinned. "The big blonde teacher of yours? She was fun and tomorrow I am going to destroy that pansy school nurse of yours, once I stop those bitches." This seemed to remind Gregor of something and he went back into the hallway to roar up the stairs again.

"HEY ASSHOLE! YOUR PROJECTS WILL HAVE TO BE DELAYED IN THE MORNING! CRASTER'S BITCHES KILLED HIM AND THAT CUNT RAN OFF WITH HER BABY TOO! IF SHE GETS BACK HOME BEFORE MORNING, THOSE WOMEN WILL KEEP HER AWAY FROM US. EITHER WAY, NO CRASTER, NO BABIES. SO WE HAVE TO SEE ROOSE IN THE MORNING! GET THAT FUCKING DWARF UNDER CONTROL, I KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE HIM YET OR YOU'D BE ANSWERING ME!"

Sandor's voice came hollering down, "IF YOU'D STOP YELLING, I COULD LISTEN FOR HIM!" A momentary silence and then Gregor yelled back up, "ARE YOU SASSING ME, BOY?" A much more subdued voice floated back down. "No, Sir. I'm sorry." With a grunt, Gregor walked back into the living room and Jeyne made a decision.

She had not gotten as far as she had in school and popularity by being anything less than ruthless when needed. Jeyne hated being almost rich, almost pretty and almost popular, so she has learned how to stay near the top. It took Jeyne years of hard work to become Sansa's best friend and date her brother Robb. To be invited to posh clubs and expensive stores and popular parties.

Now, it was all over because some behemoth was going to turn her into a pretzel? And as much as Tyrion thought he was going to save them, he wasn't. He might really give a try but against these giants? Not to mention, this mountain man just made the slightly less huge man sound like a scared little boy. No, Tyrion wasn't saving her. Sansa was already saving herself, Jeyne saw that when she prettily begged Sandor ad walked away uninjured. Sorry Mr. Lannister, Jeyne thought but it wasn't like he has ever been her favorite teacher or anything.

So when Gregor started to pass by her, she made a sound to catch his eye. Surprised that the timid girl would dare to make any noise, Gregor glanced at her. The girl looked directly at Gregor's flat, unfeeling eyes and then deliberately turned to look towards where Tyrion was hiding. Tilting his head a bit, Gregor wondered what she wanted then he saw her eyes cut over behind the couch.

He was silent as he moved but the dwarf saw him coming and bolted. Tyrion managed to slide just under Gregor's hands and headed for the back hallway and door. Gregor took two large stomping steps and had the small man squirming in the air. "SANDOR! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND TAKE THIS DWARF BEFORE I SQUASH IT!" Sandor came crashing down the stairs and unbelievably, wagged his finger in Tyrion's face. "Bad! You promised to sit still! You lied!" Tyrion snorted and hollered, "YA THINK?"

Gregor snorted and tossed the man at Sandor. "Here, take your toys and go play. Keep it up there or else." Sandor nodded and carried the cursing, writhing teacher away, grabbing Sansa and shoving her ahead of them up the stairs. Shaking his head, Gregor watched his brother drag his victims away then he walked back over to the couch.

He leaned over the girl and put one hand on either side of her head. Jeyne tried to not flinch but she did cower. "That was a nice gift. Are you trying to bargain for your life?" She looked him in the eyes and nodded. "I will think on it." He walked away and Jeyne sat crying in pain and fear while she heard him shower. Oh Gods, I hope I just didn't gamble away my one chance. But she knew even with Tyrion's help, she was doomed. Fuck.

 


	26. Bloody Cornfields And Games To Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myranda starts to play with Joff, who enjoys it...and then doesn't.  
> Robb is introduced to Roose's basement and a challenge.  
> Jon has yet another "hero" moment aborted on him.  
> Ramsay and Damon come up with a terrifying game for Theon and Kyra to play.

Joff had loved to administer pain, that was true all his life. He had tormented any animals he could catch. When he got old enough to, he switched to hurting people. His mother had no time for his sadistic tendencies and his grandfather helped teach him to hide it well enough.  The lovely screams or begging for mercy that never comes.

This was the first time Joff has really had pain and he is not taking it well at all. Myranda was thin and delicate looking but she had a hard wiry strength to her that weakened, tired and scared Joff couldn't escape. Without too much trouble, Myranda had Joff tied to one of her crosses, it was on the ground flat. "I'll hoist you up later on, I hope you are not afraid of heights, boy."

At first it wasn't bad at all, just freakish and terrifying. Myranda removed his clothing with a sharp knife, warning him to be still or be cut. Joff was frozen until she finished, then to his surprise, she stood and removed her own clothing. Then the terrifying naked, lovely woman crawled slowly over her prey, licking her lips. In spite of the situation, Joff began to get an erection and Myranda purred happily.

"You want me, sweetness? We can fuck first, sure." The woman rubbed her breasts across him, then used her hands until Joff was panting. "Oh, is someone all ready to fuck a woman instead of those sad little girls?" Myranda asked in a honeyed voice as she lowered herself and slipped his cock inside of her. Joff shuddered, groaned and began to move his hips, trying to fuck into her hard.

Myranda rode him and watched the greedy little spoiled brat rut inside her. The stupid fool has forgotten the corpses around him. He has forgotten he is tied to a wooden cross, that he is about to be tortured and killed. It always amazes Myranda how a fuck or a good blowjob can make a man totally go blank to what is around him. Just as Joff was about to orgasm, Myranda leaned down and licked his lips.

"Open your mouth, kiss me, I want to scream your orgasm out into my pretty mouth." Mindless obedience to his lust, Joff began to kiss her deeply. He screamed into her mouth as he peaked, then he screamed louder as she bit his tongue off. While he thrashed and gagged on his blood, Myranda lapped the blood as if it were cream. Shuddering, Myranda had an orgasm while Joff screeched and she lay on his agonized body as she calmed down. Oh, how she loved hunts. She listened to Joff struggle against pain and choking on his blood as she ate his tongue raw. 

 

With the sharp blade against his throat, Roose directed Robb out of the car. He had him walk to the basement door then he shoved Robb down the cement steps. As Robb cried out, falling down the hard steps, Roose entered the basement and locked the door. He started down the stairs very slowly, as if savoring every second of this.

Giving Robb time to recover a bit, to try and stagger to his feet and look around for escape. There was none, just concrete walls, concrete floor with a hole in the center as if the room is cleaned by a hose. Sure enough there was a black hose coiled like a snake on the wall. There were other things down here too. Robb saw them and went pale. Roose gave a very slight smile and kept coming.

Trying to keep a distance between them, Robb continued to search for some sort of weapon. "Go on then, there are lots of items down here. Pick one, I'll give you a chance to fight for your freedom." Roose offered softly, leaning against the railing, on the bottom step now.

Robb stared about frantically and then lunged for a blade that he saw among the strange torture devices. Holding it in front of him, Robb crouched down and growled, "If I win, you must let me go then. You just said so." Roose nodded and started forward. "I always keep my word."

 

Jon skirted his way down the main street, searching for Ygritte, for anyone he knew. Hearing screams from the cafe, he headed towards it. Just as Loras came crashing out the window, Jon had started across a driveway, heading to help his classmate. Too late, he heard the roar of an engine and then a truck was smacking into him.

Pain burst through him as he spit gravel, teeth and blood on the ground. A man was standing, now bending over him. An elderly man with a terrible gleam in his eye. "Oh, you should be more careful, on a hunt night too. Don't worry, boy, lucky for you, I am a doctor. Dr. Qyburn."

 

"Okay, ready for the game?" Ramsay beamed, holding up his bright, shiny hedge-clippers for the victims to see. "Damon picked a great toy, too. See?" Using the clippers to point, Ramsay directed them to look at Damon looming over Kyra with a cattle prod.

"Now here are the rules. Listen close, okay? Ready? Are you listening, I hate to repeat myself, children." Both Theon and Krya nodded then. "Good. Better. So..you get to pick each others pain or your own. Sounds fun, I know! So if I ask you to decide what part of your partner to hurt, you give me a part. If you don't both of you lose a piece that WE pick. Ready, set go!"


	27. How Bad Do You Want To Live?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor is annoyed with Tyrion and impressed but wary with Sansa. He is saddened that they don't seem to appreciate the art displayed.  
> Gregor gives Jeyne a challenge after some torture veiled as dubious mercy.  
> Podrick tries to help a little girl without a single medical device.

Sandor carried the very rude angry little man under his arm like a sack of flour, his other hand firmly holding Sansa's arm. Though to her credit, the girl has remained silent and very compliant. Even when Sandor shook the annoying dwarf, she said nothing, even though she winced for him. He walked through his favorite hallway in the house, all his lovely displays lit up inside very expensive glass display cases.

Here was a lovely, dignified looking elderly woman in old fashioned clothes of a nanny. She was in a rocking chair holding a book between her veined hands. The glass eyes were brilliant blue and her smile was full of perfect white ceramic teeth. A little boy wearing a sailor suit and a young girl in a ruffled pinafore sat together at her feet. They seemed enraptured by the tale being told.

Another case held a clown that was holding a plastic horn and his wig was so huge, it barely fit inside the space. With him in the case was a small group of children wearing party hats. This one always got the largest reaction from his victims. So Sandor was not surprised by Sansa's gasp of horror and Tyrion's increased freaking out. They started to avoid looking at the displays and Sandor sighed as he always did. It was hard to get the proper respect for his art.

Sandor brought his new art projects into his workshop, next to his actual bedroom. There was a door that attached the rooms which he mainly used when working on a project. "Girl, you go sit right there in that chair for me." Sandor ordered and was relieved when she complied. Her eyes had gotten wider and more panicked as they had passed the artwork.

Now here in the work room she can see his taxidermy gear. She can see his worktable, the different items Sandor needs to work with his victims. He wonders if she will panic enough to eventually break for it. That was a problem for later, right now she was still obeying. Sandor was more concerned with subduing the dwarf. He strapped the annoying man into a work chair that used to be a dentist chair. As soon as Tyrion was strapped down, his tactics changed. Now he wanted to try and reason with Sandor and he rolled his eyes.

 

Jeyne heard the shower stop, she heard Gregor moving around. Then he appeared in her line of vision again. This time she made no sound and no eye contact, which made Gregor get a small mean smile. "Hopeless and fearful makes you prettier." He grunted as he walked over to her and snapped her left arm back into it's socket. She screamed into the gag, drool soaking it. The arm felt like rubber now, it ached dully which seemed to make the other dislocations sharper. Ignoring the whining, crying girl, Gregor walked away into the kitchen. Enduring her stomach lurching and cramping from pain and terror, Jeyne sat frozen.

After a minute, he came back carrying a beer in his hand. He set it on the bone coffee table and then snapped Jeyne's right arm back into place. Another screech into the slick with spittle rag and this time she did gag. Gregor grabbed her narrow face in his huge paw and forced her to look at him. "Do not throw up. I'll make you regret it." Jeyne forced her gag reflex to relax, tears and sweat, drool it all poured but she did not heave. Gregor let go of her and went to get his beer. He drank half of it before putting the right leg back into the socket.

Finishing the beer, Gregor sat on the couch instead of snapping the left leg back in. Jeyne wailed softly, she was ready for the horrid pain now. She didn't want to stay like this, it was too much and she tried to beg through the gag. "Please?" Gregor pulled the gag down and ordered, "Shut up. You don't speak unless I want to hear you." Jeyne instantly shut her mouth with a snap. "You have to earn the last leg. You do everything I tell you to do, I'll put it back in the socket. Mess up and I break the leg in two places." Jeyne paled further and trembled but she nodded. 

Gregor lifted her off the couch, then dropped her on the floor. "Crawl." He began to walk down the hall, not even checking to see if she followed. Gritting her teeth, Jeyne tried to move and the newly put back limbs protested enough to make her scream. Cringing down, she waited to see if it would bring the giant's wrath.

Apparently he didn't care if she screamed, just as long as she didn't speak because he never turned. Unable to help her loud cries, Jeyne pulled herself after him, her dislocated leg on fire. I take back wanting to survive this, let him just kill me. Yet even as she thought it, Jeyne pulled herself behind him towards his bedroom. She never did know when to give in.

 

Podrick has never been surrounded by so many women at once in his life. Sadly, unlike in his fantasies of this sort, he was terrified. He was pretty sure the girl had a fractured skull but he had no way to be sure. They had nothing but a doctor that wouldn't just let Podrick wander in and borrow his equipment. He tried to explain this to the women but he got a gun in his face for his trouble and was grimly told to fix it. "If you think it's a fracture, then treat it like one. Tell me what you need." Violet said in a steel tone to him. Sighing, Podrick began to speak.


	28. Broken Down Meat Puppets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Kyra are refusing to give in to despair, but hurting each is starting to wear on them mentally. Ramsay and Damon admire the couple even as they devise more ways to break them.  
> Styr and Dick argue over the victims. Ygritte and Loras are not surrendering gracefully at all.  
> Jon is at the mercy of Qyburn.

It took all his will, his voice was so strained and cracked from screaming for Theon to speak. "Kyra? Worst fucking date night ever." A weak sobbing laugh was his reward even if Damon and Ramsay tried to ruin it by making jokes. "Would you look at that, the cutest fucking thing ever, Ramsay! He is covered in blood, vomit and has pissed himself twice, but he is still fucking Casanova. Oh dude, this little guy, I just love him!"

Ramsay smirked and responded, Yes, well Kyra has done magnificent as well, I think! Still cursing like a sailor, fighting with everything she has got. Still laughing at her stupid boyfriend's lame jokes. Speaking of vomit, Kyra's smells worse. Also, she has shit herself, maybe we should lay off with electrocution on her. Or let's switch to a new game."

The two did not resist being moved this time at all. Kyra had hollered when Damon ripped her hands off the board, leaving bloody holes. Groaning and swearing were all they could manage as they were held up and hosed off. Blasts of ice cold water revived them a little, more so when Ramsay forced the hose to their lips and told them to drink.

Greedily, they sucked up the water and now they started to tense up for whatever was coming next. "Let's see. Theon has lost a lot of parts so far, let's not cut anymore off for a little bit. Don't want too much blood loss to take him out." Ramsay spoke to Damon while staring at Theon as if assessing his weaknesses. Damon grinned and got his whip out as the two cringed together on the ground.

Theon wasn't honestly sure how much more either of them could take. The pain was horrible, but even that wasn't the worst of it. Having to endure for Kyra's sake made it easier when he screamed as pieces were cut off. Kyra had chose Theon's earlobes but had to move on and picked a little toe.

She had hesitated too long however so they both lost a big toe instead. It took Ramsay two tries before Theon's came off and that was the first time he vomited. Another toe and both pinkie fingers were taken, bit by bit until the horrible game had ended.

But what truly tormented Theon during the game was having to hurt Kyra. He told Damon to electrocute the feet first. Then a leg, then a hand and the other hand and leg. Damon warned him he better start picking somewhere more interesting or else. So he had chosen her armpit and that is when Kyra had a seizure and shit herself.

Theon had never felt lower in his life, sobbing like a baby then. Now he lay in the dirt and tried to hug Kyra tightly. She was so brave but pale, shivering and Theon could see the terror in her eyes. The whip cracked through the air and both winced at the sound. "A cute couple like you must go dancing. Dance for me."

 

Dick was singing a dirty ditty as he dragged the screaming pretty boy back into the kitchen. The boy was scratching and kicking at him to no avail. Swinging the golden haired prey across the blood smeared tiles, Loras landed against the wall. He curled up there and sobbed, so many parts of him hurt all at once. His leg has gone stiff and funny now, sticking out from his fetal form.

Styr was having a hell of time trying to undress and chain up Ygritte. She was all fury and like a spitting rabid animal. Dick walked over and helped restrain the bitch so Styr could get a meat hook. He slid it over and it's chain attached on the ceiling rail clattered as he got closer. Seeing this Ygritte screamed and Dick complained, "Wait, I wanted to fuck her first. Not as fun once you hang her on that thing. At least not for me."

Styr gave a look of disgust to Dick and said, "You can't fuck her first. I don't want my meat to taste like your poisoned body. Even with a condom I wouldn't let you. We don't want diseased food, thank you. And you aren't fucking the golden thing either, he is also food. Go find another one, they are all over the place tonight."

While Styr and Dick argued, Loras started to silently try to crawl towards the kitchen door. It was painstakingly slow, glass ground into his skin, his wrist seems to be broken and his leg is lame. Growling Styr sneered, "Go get that pretty boy, he is leaving again." Dick stormed over to Loras, pissed off and kicked Loras hard enough to break his ribs. Screaming, Loras squirmed on the floor as Dick dragged him back by his hair.

Styr drove the meat hook deep enough into Ygritte's shoulder to hang her. He did the same to the other side as the girl screamed. Twitching and wailing, Ygritte kicked out as Styr gave a few hard swings to make sure the chains had her securely. Her toes barely brushed the ground as she swung and Styr smiled in satisfaction. "There, not going anywhere now, are you girl?" Loras was dumped before the swinging girl and when he saw his friend hanging on meat hooks screaming, he fainted.

 

Jon had felt the prick of a needle and then everything was fuzzy. He couldn't move only watch as the creepy man came back with a stretcher. Then he was being wheeled somewhere, the elderly man humming a jaunty tune. A brightly lit examining room, painful lights above his head, heating his suddenly cold naked skin. When Jon saw the man's face again it was wearing a surgeon's hood and mask.

He held a scalpel in his gloved hand and Jon began to whine. A sharp pain came as the surgeon began to open his inner thigh and insert an IV. Restraints have been attached to his head, wrists and ankles. So Jon could only squirm as Qyburn slowly inserted an old plastic catheter that has been cracked in spots. It tore the boy as it was placed inside him.


	29. Stormy Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joff is not appreciating Myranda's attentions. She displays her unusual little fetish to him.  
> Robb is unable to hide his arrogance and Roose responds with a good scare and mental fuckery.  
> Gilly and Sam are forced into the open by the weather. They make a foolhardy decision. But the only one that might save the baby.

A huge crack resounded through the little town and lightening made jagged streaks across the dark sky. The smell of rain was in the air and the wind picked up. When the heavy drops started to patter down, Joff never even noticed. The world has gone grey, he has lost control of all functions just moaning pitifully. Myranda had eaten Joff's tongue, slowly savoring the whole thing. Then she crawled over the squirming, screaming, choking, bleeding like a stuck pig boy.

Lapping lovingly at his blood, she ground her body against his. Her words were sweet, they were said in the tone of seduction, but the words, they made Joff sob in utter terror. "Cannibals can have different tastes, just like you regular folks do, you know. Just like one person enjoys a well cooked burger, others enjoy a very rare, bloody one. In spite of how well Styr cooks, I have an acquired taste. I prefer my meat to be bloody, squirming and screaming while I eat it."

Bite by bite with thoughtful chewing in between, Myranda removed Joff. Sometimes she would stop and lap at the blood. His tender cheeks, his nose, most of the soft skin of his ears, and the earlobes themselves of course. When Myranda began to use her strong, sharp teeth to eat the flesh off his fingers, Joff was babbling, begging, pleading and praying. He suddenly developed a religious fervor around the time Myranda was rubbing his thick blood on her breasts. Murmuring that he was the most delicious spoiled rich boy she has ever eaten, Myranda played with her own nipples.

Leaning over Joff, she whispered, "I want you to lick and suck my nipples for me. You will make me wet and squirmy or I am going to eat your lips. Oh wait, you have no tongue to lick me with. Silly me. Oh well." She darted forward and began to chew off the plump, red rosebud pouting lips. Joff had gone completely insane by the time Myranda was burrowing between his legs. She devoured most of his cock and testicles before Joff twitched a last time and began to rattle in his chest.

Myranda suddenly moaned, caught in a terrible lust. Rushing, Myranda positioned herself so her pussy was rubbing across Joff's face. Rubbing slowly at first then frantically, her hands on his ruined chest, feeling him die. As the boy shuddered his last, Myranda screamed as she had an orgasm so powerful that it hurt in it's sweetness.

 

Robb moved gracefully around the stalking sheriff, who's face was skeletal in it's excitement. "I took fencing for years, you fucking creep. I also take wrestling, karate and though I don't start them, I never back down from a fight. The reason I ended up on this stupid trip in the first place." His arrogant boast echoed about the room and Roose smirked at the puffed up little boy. "Well, since you are such a worthy fighter then, let's up the ante, shall we?" That is when the man shut out the lights and Robb felt a suffocating darkness, like a blanket.

The voice came from everywhere all at once. It was so soft, merely a sound really and yet Rob could understand every word clearly somehow. "Oh yes, it is such a privilege to have a worthy challenge during  something as rare as a good hunt. You must have been class president, probably valedictorian was in your future as well. A great college then a great society wife and an early grave from hoarding and working on getting more money until you could drown in it." Robb spun around, holding the knife out in front of him, trying not to give in to hysteria.

"The perfect life for a perfect boy who has a perfect family. And that has been cruelly taken from you, hasn't it? Is this the first time you have ever not been in control of your fate? How does it feel to know that I am going to take away your life? I am going to torture you, sodomize you and then murder you. It would be easier if you just accept that, I am not inclined to mercy but I do enjoy challenges. I would be willing to let you have some small amount of control. You can help decide some of the items I will use to hurt you."

A sob escaped Robb's mouth and his eyes burned from staring at the pitch black, trying to find Roose. "No? Why don't you speak to me, Robb? This is your last chance for any shred of dignity to rise. Say something epic, heroic, don't just stand frozen, panting in fear. Your fans would be so disappointed in you, Robb. Why aren't you trying to attack me? You are clearly advanced in self defense and should be finding me before I reach you. What is wrong, you look so scared. It looks kind of hot even if these night vision goggles are annoying to wear." A hot breath against Robb's ear then, "I win."

 

The rain poured down like a silver curtain and the culvert started to fill with freezing water. "Oh fuck, now what do we do?" Moaned Sam and they started to hurry out before the water could fill up and drown them. Yelling to be heard over the violent storm, Sam told Gilly, "We have no choice left, we have to try and leave this damned town. It's the only way I think we can possibly survive this, Gilly. The only real chance for your son to live."

With a terrified but determined nod, Gilly said, "Fine. I really hope you know what you are doing." Sam shrugged and muttered too low for her to hear, "Not a fucking clue. I have no idea what we are going to do but run our asses off." They ran through the woods, Gilly knew the way to the road from here. They ran and they prayed for a miracle of leaving the town behind.


	30. Scratching And Clawing To The Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Qyburn have some tests to perform.  
> Gregor gives Jeyne her chance.  
> Podrick wonders for his sanity.

The rusty wheels screamed in protest as Qyburn rolled a cart over to Jon on the bed. He couldn't move his body, he couldn't speak. But Jon felt the scratchy sheet under him, he felt the restraints tight on his skin. Qyburn has not once looked him in the eye, but he has spoken at length to him. He has explained to Jon the different injections he will be receiving.

How Qyburn wants to record every single reaction to each of them before performing the brain tests. Jon wished to at least close his eyes, but Qyburn had attached some painful medical horror to his lids. So the light shone painfully down and only the occasional drops given by Qyburn keep them from drying out. Qyburn explains that he needs to be able to see Jon's eyes during the testing.

Then Jon's eyes are seeing the first of the long, way too long needles. To his horror it slowly comes closer and goes into his left pupil. When the rainbow colors finally left his brain, Qyburn already had another needle. This one only went into his left side and it hurt like hell but it wasn't his eye. Before Jon could have any relief over this, the burn in his side became bad enough for him to scream. It came out as a low whimper from paralyzed muscles, but in his head it was deafening.

Qyburn was breathing a little heavier and his eyes were completely glazed over. He was speaking again but not to Jon. Now it was erratic muttering as he filled another syringe and injected something under the toenail of Jon's big left toe. Instantly, his toe felt as if it were numb, then as if a thousand needles were being jammed through it. "Oh dear, looks like we must amputate." Jon watched in horror through one eye as Qyburn busily began to search through his blades.

 

Jeyne had managed to pull herself into Gregor's room as the man stood against his door impatiently, staring down at her. As soon as her feet cleared the doorway, he slammed the door shut. Then a large strong boot slammed into her ribs. "Too slow. Faster." He grunted out as Jeyne cried out, collapsing, holding her side.

Gregor reached down and grabbed a fistful of the snarled, sweaty hair that Jeyne spends a fortune keeping nice. Yanking, he pulls her up to her toes by it and stares into her face. "Are you done? Do you want to give up? Huh? Still want to try and save your life?" His face was the cruelest thing Jeyne has ever seen in her life.

So she spoke, she just asked, thinking how tiring survival might be. "Did you plan on letting me try to have a chance to live?" Blinking as if Gregor didn't expect to actually consider it, but then he looked next door from the window and grinned. "No. I wasn't going to really let you live, bitch. Tell you what though. I do like your determination. So I will let you have that chance after all."

Jeyne scanned his face, hoping to see if he was telling the truth. And with a shudder, she wondered, would it be worth it? Her mind gave no chance to think it though, it never has and it always served her well with social things. This was nothing like it, except for the clawing, mindless need of hers to constantly try to climb out of the deep water. So she climbed. "Thank you. What do I do to earn the chance to live?"

 

Podrick has always wondered at his sanity. This situation he is in right here, he has to wonder, is he really in a nuthouse? Strapped in a straitjacket, babbling in an unseen town, while his mother shook her head and wrote checks to doctors? Because he is helping a bunch of clearly abused and murderously angry women stabilize a girl for a car ride from hell. I am helping this girl by bracing her up, sedating her and carefully PLACING HER IN A TRUNK! Then I am letting a bunch of nervous gun toting chicks crash drive us to a clinic. That we are somehow just taking over. I must be raving over some orderly trying to feed me green jello.

As he put even more padding around the little girl asleep in the trunk, he thought of his family. They thought he was crazy. In high school that stupid prank he pulled in biology made his mother toss him in a crazy wing of some dusty hospital for four months. It was just that the kids were such idiots, he couldn't bear to see them wreck another frog in their messy uncaring ways. So he broke into the lab during lunch. With great mercy, Podrick suffocated the frogs and neatly dissected all of them. He was washing his hands when the teacher had come into the room. No one got the joke, not even the doctors.

Once the doctors had determined he had never injured or killed other animals. Once they assured themselves that he passed all their tests, they released him. They told his mother to enroll him in a private school with more challenges. That Podrick should get a part time job as an orderly, that he should continue therapy.

His mother heartily agreed and then it was never mentioned again. Yet his parents were way too happy when Podrick moved away with Tyrion. Now his shot with the Lannisters isn't just gone, it's shredded. He is stuck in this killer town and Podrick is sure that he is insane. Yes, sir, in a nuthouse, having a sponge bath by some leering orderly, not in a car with crazed loons.

When the woman slammed on the gas and they lurched, flying past the Clegane's house, Podrick yelled, "CAREFUL! THE GIRL IN THE TRUNK, THIS COULD KILL HER!" Violet sneered at Podrick as she flew down the street. "Every person in this town will kill her and the rest of us,if we don't get into Qyburn's clinic fast!"

 

 


	31. Golden Battered Boy and Spicy Meat Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loras and Ygritte are at Styr's mercy. He has none but he does have some special plans for these two.

When Loras woke up his wounded leg had an addition. A very heavy chain was wrapped around his ankle and was bolted into the floor. He was right near the damned boxes he tried to move, so close to the door he'll never run out of. Across the large kitchen that was no longer the spotless cafe that they entered when the sun was out. Now there was blood everywhere, the pans and pots, utensils all over the floors still.

Styr was whistling cheerily as he was washing off Renly's body on a large metal counter. It didn't even really look like Renly, Loras reasoned crazily. Loras tried to look away and not cry, thinking of memories that can't help him now. He could barely draw a deep breath without sharp pain stabbing through broken ribs. His leg was stiff now and so cold. Holding in more sobbing, he looked away and saw Ygritte hanging like a dead cow. But she wasn't dead, he could hear her soft groaning and she twitches every now and again.

Looking over at him, Styr grins cheerily and says, "Looks like you luck out and go last. This boy needs to be drained and then I am going to play with my food." Styr leered at Ygritte, who grimaced and shook her head. "After all that I will be too tired to bother. So guess what? Since I couldn't find the fat boy, I am going to fatten you up a bit and serve you for our main course at the festival!"

Loras looked like he wanted to faint again. The large cannibal swiftly hung Renly's body upside down over a large metal bucket and slit the throat deeply. Loras vomited all over himself and the floor while Styr shook his head with disgust. "Delicate golden boy. Maybe deep fried? Or at least some parts of you should be fried golden brown with breading or some batter. However, a good portion of you will be in a very light soup that I want to create. You are the perfect ingredient that was missing."  

He cried as Renly's blood splattered into the bowl. Then tried to cover his eyes as Styr slowly approached Ygritte. The man was leering at her and Ygritte was already swinging, trying to get away uselessly. Chuckling, Styr moved in too close and began to caress her writhing body. He dove a hand between her legs, he licked her nipples, bit them nearly off then licked up the blood. After Ygritte spit in his face, Styr became more aggressive. 

"OH GODS, STOP, PLEASE! DON'T DO THAT, NO!" Loras has started to join his classmate in screaming protests and pleading. With a loving look, Styr was very slowly removing Ygritte's breasts. Her head was shaking in denial and her hair was flying everywhere. Somehow even in this complete horror, Loras still wondered if her hair was dyed.

When Styr finally was done with her chest, he began to rub his bulge against her twitching, panting, blood covered body. "Hush, its over, sweetheart. Now give me a kiss and I will let you have some water and rest before I do anymore." Styr cooed at her. Ygritte moved so slowly, but both Loras and Styr watched, fascinated. Her arm rose, inch by inch, then her fingers twitched and one finger rose high as the others closed into a fist.

Styr began to burst out with huge booming laughter that made Loras jump into the air. The blood covered girl held her middle finger at him even as she was sobbing. The man poured a bit of water into Ygritte's mouth and she spit most of it back at him. With a sunny humor and cheerfulness that seemed so wrong, Styr began to get her to kiss him again. When she didn't he removed a good portion of her left leg. Tiredly, Loras was holding his ears shut from Ygritte's agonized screaming. Finally, Loras screamed, "YGRITTE, JUST GIVE HIM A FUCKING KISS AND TAKE THE BREAK!"

Ignoring Loras, Ygritte continued to defy Styr in every way possible. She spit, bit, she even sprayed urine on him as well as vomit. No matter how defiant she was, he did not get angry and just kill her. Styr just got more cheerful and continued to carve her away. Loras cried and looked frantically around. Because nothing was cleaned yet, there were all kinds of things he could use. As soon as Styr was completely immersed in his sick games, Loras moved. He began to use a very sharp machete to file away at the chain when Ygritte was screaming. Stopping when her voice would break, starting up when she would start to howl in agony. 


	32. The Leech Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose and Robb. Enough said.

Robb tried to stab Roose but there was just black air, that was thick and wrong in some oily way. There was a terrible sound in the sudden silence. It was somehow a wet, moving, shifting, of squishing, it was enough to make Robb gag. The basement was less a basement feel, it was as if Robb switched places, areas. He thought of swampland. Spinning about, stabbing outward and leaping backwards. If I just keep moving, the fucker can't get me, Robb thought.

Roose was toying with the stupid boy, he was harder than he ever was with Walda. In truth, these hunts provided him with his real sexual needs, his demons are released during these hunts. So many times when his sweet fat little wife would provoke him. With tears, whining or snapping angry eyes at Roose, when she was...ill from the babies dying.

So many times did Roose stand frozen, fists tight and yearning to bite through her fat chins. Rip her fucking face off and wear it as a fucking hood and see if she shuts the fuck up then. But then Roose thinks of his hunts, of his fun and the fists relax, his face is the mask she needs and Walda lives. He is amused, watching the boy dart about and stumble, eyes wide and blind in darkness and panic. And Roose grows so hard as he begins to play.

Now as Robb moves about Roose strikes. He punches the young man in the neck, then a moment later he kicked out one of the boy's knees. Robb cried out and fell down, he instantly began to scramble across the floor. Smirking, Roose followed behind him, thrilled that Robb was heading in the direction he was. After all, he did tell the boy he could choose. It was hard not to laugh when the stupid kid smacked his head into the glass cage. He screamed, backed away only to back into Roose's legs. 

Roose moved fast, tangling the boy in his legs, hitting him in the head enough to make him dizzy. Then his blade worked it's lovely magic. The blade severed the tendons in Robbs ankles. "You won't be running anymore, young man. There is no where else you'll ever need to be." The boy was screaming now, still struggling and fighting. "I applaud your fruitless efforts, I respect a fighter." Roose commented as he gave the boy what he wanted. So he allowed the boy to be freed of his legs and let him drag himself away.

Circling the desperate Robb, he kicked and beat him, allowing the boy to attempt to fight him, then to try to run away. Hard as a rock, panting in excitement, Roose tired the student athlete out until he finally just collapsed. "There, you have had your chance and you have failed. You have failed to save yourself and the others. How does it feel to lose? To not be able to stand proud before your daddy and friends? Don't worry, its a secret and your family will never have to know of it. The shame will end here, so you do not have to worry about it."

Roose talked softly in the boy's ear as he dragged the whimpering Robb back to the glass tank. "This is where you whacked your poor head. Remember I told you I would let you choose your own torture? Well, you did and I must say, I love your choice. It is actually a favorite of mine." Roose had the tired, beaten boy against his body, lifting him in his arms. Robb felt Roose's hardness against his bottom and weakly thrashed. His feet were useless and he couldn't get away. It was the most awful feeling and Robb screamed in horror and frustration.

Then the man switched on the dim lights, even then Robb was nearly blinded with pain for a second. He blinked then his eyes started to clear. "Go on, I'll wait while you take in the room, see all the choices you had before you. Then see what you have picked." Trying to not panic, Robb looked about. He saw a wooden cross with straps on it. A terrifying chair with straps and a metal collar that had wires that attached to a battery. "Now look at what you chose, young man." Robb shuddered at the soft words and heavy breath upon his neck. He slowly took in the glass tank, large enough for a person to be immersed. It was full of squirming, shiny, coils of gray moving masses.

Robb started to scream and cling to Roose as he moved over the open tank. "This is where I am putting you, young man. These are leeches, my leeches, carefully grown and loved. They are hungry, they will have such a fine meal from you." "NO! ANYTHING, PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING, DON'T PUT ME IN THERE!" Roose paused, smirking into the boy's neck as the poor thing shuddered and thrashed about. "Anything, you say?" "YES!" Robb screamed, trying to climb Roose, desperate to evade the horrors of the tank.

Suddenly, Robb found himself back on the ground, then pushed up against the tank. Roose's hands were unbuttoning his jeans. "You said anything to not be in the tank? Then you won't stop me from fucking you, will you? Which is it, fuck me or be with the leeches?" Robb saw no other choice so he stopped fighting and hung his head. "Fine. Fuck me. Just not the leeches. Please." Roose smirked and ran a hand through the thick lovely hair. "Good choice, young man.

So Robb found himself with his face pressing against the glass. He watched in horror as the leeches sucked at the glass, inches from his flesh. Even as he started to scream from the pain of Roose tearing into him. The man fucked him hard, digging nails into Robb's hips as his face was pressed harder into the glass. Robb's tears, drool and snot smeared across it. When Roose stiffened, groaning loudly, Robb felt a sicking heat fill him and he vomited. Even through the mess on the glass, Robb could see those hungry suckers searching out his blood.

"You were wonderful, dear boy. I thank you for that." Roose said politely as the boy slid down the glass and lay curled in his mess. "Now we have a slight problem, boy. You said anything. You did what I wanted and now, I have nothing further for you to do to stay out of the leech tank." Robb screamed and fought wildly as Roose dragged him up and threw him into the tank. Roose whacked the boy's head against the tank and he sunk down. "Ahh...there. Now just relax and let the leeches feed, young man. There." 


	33. Puppet Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor and his projects strike a bargain.  
> So have Gregor and Jeyne.

Sandor might be large, he is aware of how freakishly large he was, though compared to his brother, he wasn't so huge. His huge paws may not be able to paint small details but he could draw fairly well, pencil sketches mostly. The real art he creates with his hands are on formerly live creatures, transforming them. While Sandor was sitting at the boarding house desk, he had sketched fully his plans for Tyrion and Sansa.

The girl sat woodenly in a chair, her shaking hands clasped together. The dwarf was still restrained but he was no longer fighting. Sandor had lifted Sansa's chair with her in it causing the girl to pale and let out a tiny whimper. But he just positioned her chair next to Tyrion's then got his stool to sit on and grabbed the papers to show them. He turned on the recorder, checked his cameras, then turned his attention to the man and girl.  "This is how I see you, think of how you will be immortalized."

None of the subjects ever understood the artist nor the honor he was bestowing and he expected these two to be no different. Tyrion seemed to be more insulted at the project then his impending death now. "Really, you don't think it's a bit cliche? I mean, putting me in a jester costume, prancing around the really tall princess?" Sansa looked away as if bored from the pictures and said, "No offense, Sandor. But it's just sort of..boring. I mean, the old lady and the clown were terrifying to me, but they also were stunning. I can't imagine anyone looking at a Princess and a jester long enough to notice they were real humans."

Rolling his eyes, Sandor grumbled, "Oh, stop, both of you. You don't think every subject tries to tell me to think of another, better idea to gain more time for themselves? I am trying to be nice by letting you see what will happen. You really should be more grateful, you are about to become living art!" Sansa blurted out, "But we won't be living, will we?" Tyrion boomed out, "THAT'S IT! THERE IS YOUR ANSWER!" Sandor stared at the overexcited dwarf and asked, "What is the answer?" Tyrion said, "What if you had a performance where your art worked moved and talked, sang even, danced!"

Sansa's eyes flashed with hope and she looked pleadingly at Sandor. "I spent years in drama, voice lessons, I also love to tell stories. I bet I know enough stories and songs to entertain you and whomever else for years. Truly!" Tyrion nodded then added, "I spent some years acting with a troupe, I can also be witty, tell jokes and damn it, if I must, caper about, jingling bells. And I can juggle! Pissed my father off that I became good at it. What do you say, at least try it out? We will put on your costumes and act exactly as you wish us too. I would rather be a captive fool then a dead one, Sandor."

Sandor sat and stared at the two of them then he said, "Fine then. One trick though, a single escape attempt, a single missing tool and I will put you both down without hesitation." Both agreed.

 

Gregor had gotten no further than tossing Jeyne on the bed when he saw the car go flying by. Arching an eyebrow, he muttered, "Where the hell are they going?" He saw the young idiot he had been chasing in the passenger side and the rest of the car was crammed with Craster girls. "What the fuck are you playing at, Violet?"

For a moment, he thought of giving chase, then eyed the terrified but resolute girl on his bed. They weren't driving out of town, in fact he bets they were going to the clinic. Their captive nurse must need a real doctor after all for the girl. He will let Qyburn deal with them. Tonight the man is probably hunting too. They won't dare leave town and so Gregor decided to let them have their night to run around.

Jeyne tried not to move, not to shake apart, not to speak and not to think of her pain about to increase. She almost was relieved when he seemed more interested in the car outside then he turned back to her. Smothering a whimper, Jeyne watched as Gregor walked over and began to remove her clothing. He was rough about it, tearing most of it off and she tried to stay limp. It became harder when Gregor removed his own clothes. The size of him, the size of what was between his legs, it made her want to run shrieking.

When she had asked him what she must do to live, the answer was frighteningly vague. "Obey me, don't ever say no. Never upset me or inconvenience me." Then he threw her on the bed, telling her not to move. So she wasn't moving and Jeyne shut her eyes as the giant loomed over her. She was grateful to be alive, within moments she was also grateful that Gregor did not say she had to be quiet. Because there was no way to stop screaming and crying. He seemed to enjoy the sounds and Jeyne was trying real hard to be grateful for that too.

 


	34. The Things Lovers Will Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon again finds himself trying to play the hero with mixed results.  
> Sam and Gilly run into a resident from town.

Damon had barely gotten the two of them to dance to his whip, barely given more than thirty lashes between the two, when it poured on them. Groaning, Ramsay grabbed Theon and Damon dragged Kyra over to a lean to. They threw them upon the dirty piled blankets and dog mats there. "Well, what to do now? Aww, look at them, all tuckered out, Damon. So cute and pitiful, alright, we should be fair, let us give them a little break from taking their pieces of flesh away." Both Kyra and Theon shuddered in relief and hugged each other, not daring to stand up.

Sighing heavily, Damon said, "But I will get bored soon, Ramsay. It is raining, but we can think of a game here, can't we?" Both men were far too animated and the words were said so badly acted, that the victims knew the games were not over. "Oh, geez, Damon is right. We do get bored easily. A game where we don't actually injure them. Huh. Wait, its coming to me. I know! Which one of you are better at giving blowjobs?" Damon and Ramsay grinned widely as they look expectantly at Kyra. Theon shook his head fast and yelled out, "I am!"

Kyra stared at him and muttered, "Really? You've just been giving out blowjobs in between class and our dates? You idiot." It was too late now and Theon just glared sullenly at her. "I am trying to protect you here. Now shut up." Ramsay and Damon were laughing now, but they beckoned Theon forward as they unbuckled their belts and pulled out thick pink cocks. Trying to not gag, wishing he could try to run, but seething in disgust at his fear to try for it. Instead he knelt miserably before the two redneck sadists. A fist pulled at his hair, Ramsay stared down at Theon till he tried to cringe away.

"You bite just once, in fact, if I feel a single tooth, I will remove every tooth in your mouth with a hammer. Do you hear me?" "I..I won't bite." Theon was pushed forth by the fist and he tried to lick at the cock but gagged again. "This is the better one at blowjobs? He can barely put it in his mouth. Maybe they lied and it's Kyra that is better at this." Offered Damon and Theon managed to put his mouth over Ramsay's cock. "Uh, you still sort of suck at this, Theon. What exactly is it that you are doing down there?" Laughed Ramsay as Theon attempted to not vomit with a cock laying in his mouth.

"Oh no, Kyra, looks like your boyfriend is having some trouble. You have two choices here. You can take his place sucking our cocks, or you can start instructing him what to do and how to do it. In detail. Your choice, sweetheart, but make it fast before Ramsay gets bored. Before I get bored." Trying to speak past a growing lump in her throat, Kyra began to tell Theon how to suck a man off. She told him how to relax his throat and his gag reflex. How to use his tongue, how to make Ramsay moan and finally orgasm. Then Kyra talked him through doing the same thing to Damon.

Afterwards, while Theon was spitting into his hand over and over, Ramsay petted his head. "Good job, Theon. You started badly, but you really did give a very good blowjob. So that must mean Kyra will be the best fuck!" Theon and Kyra stared up at the two men smiling so happily at their own cunning.

 

Sam helped Gilly down the sliding muddy hills and rocks. He nearly sobbed when he saw the corn up ahead and ran through it like Godzilla through a city. "Sam!" Gilly hissed, "Stop! You need to move slower and calmer. They will see a huge row of corn just go down and come hunting you! By now, someone is wondering where the heavy boy went. So go slower, calmer." Hurt by the heavy comment, Sam complied in sullen silence. This corn ends in a road, I know it, it's this way, Sam thought, moving forward, getting energy through hope. He was soaked to the bone along with the other two, it caused the baby to fuss and this worried them.

Then Sam saw the crosses with rotting corpses on them and Gilly slapped her hand across his mouth. But not before the smallest of shrieks came forth. A sweet voice ahead called out, "Who is there? Come out please!" "Fuck, it's Myranda. I will distract her, you get her from behind, okay?" Before Sam could reply or move, Gilly went forth, holding onto her crying baby. With her chin defiantly in the air, Gilly went in front of the naked, gory Myranda. She was trying to fix up Joff's cross and spared only a quick surprised glance before finishing her work. "Oh, its you. Gilly and the brat that needs to be stuffed."

Myranda's voice got even sweeter as she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "Now Gilly, you aren't trying to leave town, are you? You know that is a bad idea, don't you? I will tell you what, you go scurry on home right now. I will let Craster and Gregor deal with you. Go on now." Shaking her head slowly, Gilly said clearly, "No. I am not going back there. No one is taking my baby from me." In a flash, Myranda had her bow and arrow trained on her and said, "I bet I can make this arrow go through the baby and deep into you. You have until I count to three to get your ass home. Then I consider you a runaway from town and deal with you accordingly. Which I must admit, sounds so much fun. One."

Gilly didn't move except to hug her baby closer. "Two." Myranda was smiling gently now, she was ready to kill them. Just before Myranda could finish saying three as she was lining up her target, Sam hit her. In the head, with a large board, enough to knock her out. "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Screeched Gilly, clutching her crying baby against her pounding heart. Sam stammered out, "I am sorry! It isn't easy you know, I had to find a weapon, then actually hit her and get her down."

Sighing, Gilly shoved the baby at Sam and walked over to the moaning Myranda. Without hesitation, Gilly picked up the arrow and plunged it as deep as it would go into Myranda's eye. Then she twisted and turned it until Myranda's feet stopped pattering and a death rattle was heard. Taking the baby from the shaken Sam, Gilly commented, "In this town, you make sure those you kill, stay dead. Or else that is how they'll take care of you. Now let's go, we aren't too far from the road now."


	35. Delicate, Breakable Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose tries to make the most of his time with Robb.  
> Loras is feeling rather hopeless.  
> Dick's night is looking up.

Roose waited, naked now against the glass tank and gently stroked himself. It was very hard to be this patient but he prided himself on it. He only has this one night, these rare hunts and he must squeeze every second of joy out of it. So he waits and waits, he turns on his record player and listens to an entire album. It was a musical of Sweeny Todd. Then Roose changed the album and played Phantom of the Opera. Only after it had ended, did Roose lean into the tank.

He pulled out the very weak, very pale boy. His whole body was so white, yet it was red too. Red circles everywhere, bloody streaks all over the white boy. Roose groaned and whispered, "You look so beautiful this way, young man. Hush, don't try to struggle you are too weak, you have lost too much blood for that." Robb gave whimpers, but his limbs could only twitch and his eyes were having trouble focusing. "Look, concentrate now, see, you are out of the leech tank. All done with it and I have you safe. Hush now and lay still for me like a good boy." Robb sobbed without tears, he was too dehydrated, too weakened and ill for it.

Laying Robb down gently on the floor, Roose continued to say soothing things as he forced his legs open. He ruthlessly fucked into the boy and Robb cried a few real tears that Roose instantly licked up. "Good boy, just stay still and take it. Yes, you are perfect, so lovely, so tight and hot. Oh Gods, I wish I could keep you like this forever. Tell me you want to stay with me, beg for your life, sweet young man." Robb tried, he managed to croak out words. "Please...let me..live..please..anything..for..you." "You break so magnificently!" Gasped out Roose as he thrust and filled the boy with his seed. "Sadly, it would complicate things with my wife, sweet boy. But if you are alive in another twenty minutes, I will pull you out for a break."

Robb screamed as Roose tenderly kissed him and lifted him. "Silly thing. You do amuse me and I truly hope you last a very long time." He lowered the thrashing boy into the hungry leeches and watched him sink away. Only his eyes and screaming mouth remained for a while. Then the mouth and eyes closed and were gone too. Roose considered his music selections while he idly played with himself.

 

Loras sat quietly where he was ankle cuffed. He hasn't moved nor spoke since Styr came over, growling, "I am not stupid boy. I can hear you filing all the way over there. Do you want my attention, very well you have it now!" After removing all the things Loras had collected, Styr beat the boy until he was on the floor, groaning. Then he studied Loras's leg and said, "Have to fix that."

So while Loras screamed in agony, Styr pulled out  disinfectant and poured it bubbling into the wound. Then he poured very hot water over it, then smeared ointment that burned just as badly. After winding a bandage around it all tightly, Styr leaned over the sobbing boy. "Anymore attention needed? Or are you ready to behave?" Loras's voice was a mere squeak. "Behave. I'll behave." 

He sat and averted his eyes from the struggling girl on the hook as Styr played with her. Styr didn't rape her, he simply rubbed against her as he carved and softly taunted her. Then when he could no longer rouse the girl enough for a reaction, he stopped. Loras kept his eyes tightly shut while Styr put Renly on a counter. Then Loras glared sullenly at the man as he scrubbed things clean and set the kitchen to rights. 

"What do you like to eat, pretty thing?" Loras jumped when Styr spoke to him and didn't answer for a minute. "Wh..what?" With a smirk, Styr washed his hands while looking over at Loras. "You need some more meat on those bones for our festival. Come on, pretty golden boy, I am an excellent cook. You like fancy food? Tell me what your favorite dishes are, I promise you'll never eat better." Loras dropped his jaw then yelled, "You want to fatten me up? Like a cow?" Styr nodded.

"I won't eat. Nothing to eat at all and then you can all just choke on my bones!" Loras sneered and leaned back against the wall. Styr put down the dish towel and started to walk towards the boy slowly. "You are being fattened just like cattle. And you will eat or I will force a gruel substance down your throat myself. And if you throw it up, I will have the doctor insert a feeding tube into your stomach. You will be handcuffed and stuffed in a tiny cage so you cannot move. Is that what you want or shall I cook you something nice to eat?"

Loras cringed low as Styr towered over him and blurted out, "I'll eat! I..I like chicken dishes. Salad and vegetables!" Nodding, the man went back towards his meat freezer, saying, "That is better. I have some chicken." Sobbing into his arms, pulling his knees up to his chest, Loras tried not to hear Ygritte moaning. "Oh Gods, please let her die soon. Don't let her feel this pain anymore." Loras cannot remember the last time he prayed.

 

Dick had been wandering around town when he saw Craster's car come careening down the street. Looking for a victim and here comes a car that seems stuffed with girls. Of course, they might be Craster's girls which are normally off limits. However, they were not with Craster, he has NEVER allowed them the car without him. And they have one of the teachers with them. So this made it all fair game in his mind and he ran after it. To his delight it pulled to a frantic stop in front of Qyburn's place and Dick ran faster, staying just in the shadows.  


	36. At Least We Aren't Dying Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Damon have more fun with Theon and Kyra.

Kyra had to admit there was something so stupidly endearing about Theon's shocked look. She has always had a very dark sense of humor and a very great love of horror. With his curls wet and hanging around his face, his large eyes bugging out, his mouth dropped slightly open.

Without a shred of guilt, Kyra loved to find ways to make him look that way. Constant pranks, funny ones, freaky ones, of course with other kinds of shocks. Anything to get her Theon to make that damned wonderful look. The other kids made fun of that look and most were annoyed by his arrogance. Yet Kyra knew it was that very arrogance that got him to stay friends with the upper crust. 

She never has cared too much about what the other kids thought of her. Kyra enjoyed sex, she didn't have any daddy issues, because she never had a daddy. At least that is what she said when she cried into her pillow after another boy wanted to fuck but not be seen with her.

Theon came along and things changed for her. He might be crude sometimes and he does want sex quite a lot. But so does she and Theon never makes her feel like a needy slut. More importantly, Theon not only takes her out in public, he deliberately brings her around his friends. Kyra thought, at least I get to die with someone I really like. For the first time Kyra can ever remember, she was with two guys that want to fuck and she was dry as a desert.

This made her start to laugh and that drew another shocked look from Theon. That made her laugh hard enough for the blood and spit in her mouth fly out. "Wow, we haven't even touched her yet." Ramsay commented and Damon gave him a friendly shove. "Wait! I know what made her lose her mind so fast, it was the thought of you fucking her. The disgust of it drove her fucknuts." 

Waving a hand missing a finger and that was funny too, Kyra tried to explain. "Hell, now she's gibbering." Ramsay muttered, playing with his flaying knife. "If she is this far gone, it won't be as fun. You can fuck her while I flay her instead. Then we will both fuck Theon instead." Theon was yelling at Ramsay now, she knew she must understand, must stop to understand.

As that last thing Ramsay had said was jumbling in mindless words in her head, Kyra began to put them together. Shaking her head, she managed between panting, screaming laughter, "Wait! I can stop! Wait!" Sighing, Damon looked at a fake watch on his wrist then announced, "I will give you two minutes to stop the laughing. Then we are going to go with Ramsay's idea. We only have so much time, ya know. We are on a strict schedule that you are messing with here."

Kyra willed herself to sanity, for Theon's sake and finally managed to sob instead of laugh. At this point, Theon was begging Ramsay to let him be with Kyra, to at least try and calm her. "I am okay, I am fine." She looked over at Theon. "Babe, I am good, calm down. I am sorry, please, I am fine, Theon."

"Aww, true love saved the day! Oh, my heart aches for the doomed lovebirds, Ramsay!" Damon had his hands on his heart and fluttered his eyelids at Ramsay. "Damon, you are right! In fact, I may feel mercy coming on...something grows larger, it pulses and grows larger, perhaps its my heart!!! No..oh no..wait..sorry, it's my cock not my heart."

The two of them laughed and Theon lunged over to Kyra, hugging her tightly. "Fine, here is some mercy. You two can hug while Damon argues with me over who fucks her first." Theon stiffened and growled into Kyra's hair. "Hush, there is nothing you can do to stop it. They'll hurt you worse, I can take it. I can. Okay? Just please stay silent, shut your eyes and let me do this. I can handle it, I swear it." Kyra whispered this over and over.

"Alright, that is enough of that." Damon said and pulled Theon away. He tossed the boy to a corner then tied his hands behind his back. "Stay, bitch or I am going to break your bones." Ramsay had been standing over Kyra, grinning until Damon walked away from Theon. "Excuse me one moment, I want to speak to your boyfriend." Ramsay said to Krya before turning to kneel before Theon.

Holding the flaying knife on the boy's cheek, he spoke softly but clearly for all to hear. "You will watch us rape your girlfriend. Let's see if we can get a better reaction from her than you, right? Now if you look away or if you shut your eyes, I will flay your handsome face off. Do you believe me, I want to make sure you understand."  Theon trembled and whispered, "Yes, I understand." "You are sure?" Ramsay patted Theon's cheek when he said yes again. "Now stay and watch."

Kyra could see Theon crying as he watched because the assholes made sure that she was looking his direction. Damon fucked her like a dog, holding her hair back so she was clearly seen by her boyfriend. It hurt worse than when she first had sex at thirteen. It hurt worse than when she had sex while her and her current sex partner had chlamydia. She tried hard not to scream but Damon began to twist her nipples almost off while ramming her, tearing her. So Krya did scream quite a bit before he was done.

So did Theon but he watched and kicked his legs in rage, in misery. When Ramsay thrust into her, he began to bite her. Kyra sobbed loudly but when he bit off her earlobes, she started to scream. That is when Theon started to try and threaten while trying to reach them. Damon kicked Theon's jaw hard, almost knocking him out. She screamed Theon's name as Ramsay shuddered to an orgasm. Even over her screaming, she heard the clear crack of her boyfriend's arm breaking. "I fucking warned you I would break bones, didn't I?"


	37. School Nurse Has Been Canceled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podrick meets new folks.  
> Jon and Qyburn have visitors. Jon gets two or three different shocks.

Podrick was directing the ladies in helping him lift the girl from the trunk. He nervously eyed the yellowish man edging closer with the very large hard on. Violet clicked the safety off the rifle and stared at the leering Dick. "Forget it, Dick. Go away. We need him, he is a doctor."

"You aren't with Craster, he would never lend you the car. He would fucking pistol whip you for holding his rifle without permission. Maybe you should go the fuck home before you get hurt. It's a hunt night and you ladies might be mistaken for prey." Sighing, Violet said, "You are so fucking stupid, Dick. Okay, let me try to make you understand another way."

The man jumped a mile when Violet shot the ground just before his feet. "Fuck off, Dick. No victims, no prey for you here. Craster is dead and I am the new bitch in town. In charge of the store that provides you the goods you need. And right now, I am also the woman who will blow your nuts off if you come any closer."

Dick gaped at her for a minute then said slower, hoping she would understand. "I just want that boy you have there. I don't care if you are going to see the doctor. Go see him but just give me that boy there. I don't give a fuck what you did to Craster. It's hunting season and its almost over!" He looked like a large yellow child having a tantrum at bedtime.

"Too stupid for words." Muttered Violet and she shot at Dick's feet until he ran off cursing. Three girls also held rifles and they circled Podrick and the women helping him take the girl to the door. As Violet began to pound on the door and jab the doorbell repeatedly. "Hey, thanks for the upgrade. But I really am a nurse." Violet stared at Podrick and said, "You are the doctor now." When no answer came at all, Violet shot the lock and said, "Come on, Doctor. Time to get to work."

The paralytic has started to wear off slightly. That meant that Jon could wiggle his fingers and his toes. It also meant he could vocalize more. In fact, he could whine, moan and scream. He had no words but Jon didn't think the power of speech would help him anyway. When the first screech peeled forth after a particular painful needle slid into his liver and extracted something, Qyburn merely looked amused. "It is alright, friend. You go on and scream, it might help you take it better. It is a hunt night and screams would be expected. However, no one will hear you anyway, this room is soundproof. Now on to your spleen."

Jon saw the woman enter the room with a rifle aimed at Qyburn through his tears. He said nothing even though the word "please" had finally burst forth ten minutes ago. "Qyburn, you old fucking creepy bastard, I have nightmares of your cold hands on my thighs, in my cunt and on my babies. You are fired." The next moment there was a loud gunshot and Jon was sprayed with unspeakable parts of Qyburn's head. He started to gag and then panicked, if he vomited he would choke. "Oh calm yourself." The woman released his restraints, but Jon still couldn't do more than flop like a fish. With an impatient sigh, Violet turned Jon's head sideways, then the rest of him as he vomited bile.

Podrick was suddenly there and said, "Oh geez, Jon! Okay, it's alright." Jon was too weak to even question how his school nurse was there helping him. "Help. Me." Was all he got out before he passed out. When Jon came back to reality, he was on a cot under a blanket. Jon found that he had no more tubes or wires, that all cuts were bandaged. "I flushed you out, I don't know what else he did to you, so I don't know what effects you will have. I don't even know if he gave you a slow acting poison."

Jon stared across at Podrick who was working on a little girl. "The women are keeping me alive as long as I am able to save this girl. And now the town needs a doctor. They won't let me help you any further, they are going to want you to leave. I am sorry, I did try to get them to let you stay here." Weakly, Jon slid off the cot and staggered towards his clothing, neatly folded on a nearby tray.

Outrage filled Jon and he snarled, "Are you fucking kidding me? I am a minor and you are going to let me die out there? Let all the kids die?" The young concerned looking school nurse turned and Jon saw, really saw his eyes. They had regret, yes, but they also held a new gleam. "Just go out the door and up those stairs, Jon. The women will let you go out the door without harm. Before you go, I left you some water and two painkillers. You will want those in order to evade the hunters. Good luck and goodbye."

Jon choked back a sob, then drank the water, taking the two pills. He also swiped two scalpels then headed up the stairs slowly. He saw at least eight women lining the walls of a kitchen. They stared at him blankly and Jon went past them nervously. An older lady was at the door and opened it for him wordlessly. It was the same woman that undid his restraints. "Stay in the shadows and try to head out of the town." She said as she shoved him quickly out the door and slammed it behind him. 

He staggered towards the shadows for a minute but with only one eye really working, it was impossible. Besides Jon knows there is something he needs to get first. What is it, he isn't really sure yet. Red hair, Ygritte! Yes, he must find Ygritte then she can lead him in the dark spaces out of town. So Jon staggered down the main street. He saw lights at the cafe and headed towards it.


	38. Crawl Or Walk, Just Don't Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregor is amused and wants to test how far Jeyne will go to survive.  
> Sandor put Tyrion and Sansa through an audition.

Gregor had to admit Jeyne had impressed him. He did try to go as gentle as he would on one of Craster's women. However, regardless of what he did, the girl never once said a single word. Not like Craster's whining bitches always did. It annoyed him when they would whine "just kill me" or "please, mercy" or "at least call the doctor after, please!" This girl screamed and sobbed but never spoke nor moved unless he moved her. So far this was amusing, something different and Gregor wanted to play with it, see how far he could push her. Just a single mistake, surely Jeyne couldn't be perfect. Even if she was too clever for a mistake, what about temptation?

So after getting himself dressed Gregor walked over to her. Jeyne was still laying where he left her, just staring up at the ceiling and grinding her teeth together. Without word or warning, Gregor snapped her last dislocated leg back in. Jeyne screamed and her nails dug into her palms until blood dripped out but not a word. Not a single flinch nor did she even look at Gregor. "Look at me." Jeyne's eyes instantly shifted and she stared at him. Her eyes were fearful, submissive and her pain made them very glassy.

Gregor grinned and said, "Get yourself moving. Crawl or walk, I don't care which. You want to live, you have to be useful. I want you to get your bleeding under control. If I find it all over the floors, I will skin your arm. Change the bed sheets, you bled all over them. Fix the bed, wash those sheets and then go into the kitchen. Sandor didn't get the dishes done. Do them. You'll have to have something to wear, won't you? I'll get you something, you head to the bathroom and get your bleeding stopped. Now." 

He stomped upstairs and then stood in the doorway of Sandor's workshop staring. There was the dwarf juggling balls while singing a stupid ditty while the girl was sewing sequins onto a patchwork fabric. Sandor was leaning against the wall grinning, watching the little man cavort about. "Hey, that girl is going into a costume right?" He grumbled when Sandor finally noticed him and stood straight up. "Yes. Why?" Gregor grunted and said, "I need her clothes for the other girl." Sandor looked surprised but turned to Sansa and said, "Give me your clothes, you can throw that blanket over you until your princess dress is hemmed."

When Gregor returned downstairs with the sun dress, Jeyne was in the bathroom. He was mildly disappointed she hadn't tried to run out of the house. The bathroom door was unlocked, the window still shut and Jeyne was sitting on the toilet. She was bandaging herself up and he just threw the clothing at her. "It is rude not to thank someone for getting you clothes." At his growl, Jeyne softly said, "Thank you."  Gregor simply walked away, heading into the kitchen and looking over at Craster's house. Some of the girls were still there, he could see them moving in the windows. In fact one of them had a rifle and had the cheek to wave at him cheerily with her middle finger. Bitch.

He glared at them and thought about calling Roose about it now. No, what if Roose had his own victim tonight? The man was chilling when he was in a good mood, the thought of disturbing him was unthinkable. Gregor couldn't wait for morning when he can accompany Roose to the door. Probably have the whole town with them to show force. Oh, he can't wait to get his hands on that little cunt that dares to mock him. He will beg Roose if he has to for that bitch and he will take his time skinning her. A new ottoman, that is what she will be. Ramsay wanted a new one anyway, but Gregor will keep the girl's middle finger intact. He wants that for himself. Gregor sat staring at the daring girl while another dragged herself to clean his bedroom. 

Move. One more step. Still no blood? Good. Move. One more step, another check. Fuck you, fuck you, Gregor. I don't lose, I don't lose dares or challenges. I win, I keep taking another step up or forward. One more step forward and now check for bleeding. Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you. Is Robb still alive? Don't think about that, here is the bed. Strip the sheets, stop, check for bleeding. This is Sansa's dress, is she dead? Am I wearing a dead friend's dress? Don't think, just do. Find the new sheets, fuck, bathroom, get to the bathroom! Change my bandages then find the linens. Move, don't think, just one step more. No more blood? Good, another step forward then.

Tyrion was sweating, panting and his arms ached, his voice was getting raspy. "May I ask for a glass of water and a small rest? I have been giving you my best audition for quite some time now." Sandor nodded and the man collapsed on the floor, dabbing at his forehead with his sleeve. He got a bottle of water from the tiny fridge behind him and gave it to the dwarf. "Sansa, it's your turn. Songs, storytelling, reciting poetry, show me what you can do alive that entertains me enough to keep you that way."

Sansa sang in a high lovely voice. She sang a popular ballad, then several musical pieces. When she felt her voice beginning to tire, she switched to storytelling. Sandor and Tyrion were truly enchanted with her  sad fairy-tale. It was the way Sansa could change her voice, how she managed to get them to see what she was saying. It was impressive and when she ended it, they both clapped.

Tyrion thought, good girl, now if you only have a thousand more of those tales to tell, we should be safe. "I need to take a small break then I can tell another tale. Could I get a cup of tea, it would help my voice. It needs lemon or honey for my throat." Tyrion popped up then and asked, "Yes, me too? Please, it will allow our vocal chords to work better." Sandor rolled his eyes and muttered, "Stalling. Fine, stall if you want to. But while I get the tea, I am tying you both to your chairs." They agreed and Sandor tied them, grumbling.

 

 


	39. Dishes, Tea and Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyne has a bit more to say, I guess. She may not talk to Gregor much, but for me today she won't shut up. So here is a bit more.

Jeyne had managed to make the bed then find her way to the laundry room. It was in a small alcove off of the kitchen. Gregor was sitting at the window growling at something while chain-smoking. Clutching the sheets tighter, she inched her way towards the alcove. When she had to reach up on a shelf to get the laundry soap, Jeyne screamed. One of her ribs was broken and it nearly killed her not to pass out. "Unless you want me to remove your lips, I'd stop screaming like that." Gregor commented mildly and Jeyne bit nearly through her lower lip to shut up.

It took a moment before she was able to move again and she stared up hatefully at the soap. Another second and she was in tears. Jeyne knew it was fucking hopelessly, useless. If she asked Gregor to get the soap, he will deem her useless and kill her. If she fails to get it herself and fails to do the chore, Gregor will kill her. Tears fell and Jeyne decided to let herself faint after all. She slumped against the washing machine, not caring that she can actually feel Gregor's eyes turn to her. Then from the vent above her head Jeyne could make out that sound she had heard before but didn't care about. It was Sansa's voice, Sansa singing. Jeyne raised her head and then stood up, gritting, grinding her teeth hard.

Sansa was still alive and still singing. Like always, the lead at everything. Jeyne would be damned if she was going to die first! For once, Sansa can have the damned first to go spot! If Sansa made it and Jeyne didn't it would be the worst thing she can imagine. Jeyne saw a stool and began to slowly drag it over, noticing out of the corner of her eye, Gregor sit back down. That's right! Sit the fuck back down, I am not over yet, asshole! Jeyne nearly passed out twice but she did get the soap. Pouring it into the washer, figuring out how to turn it on and SUCCESS! Oh how happy my hall-mother would have been to see me so happy to do laundry, Jeyne thought, drying her tears. "Don't forget the dishes." Jeyne gave a small nod and her joy fled.

Inching her way across the kitchen, Jeyne had to pass by the giant and she held her breath doing so. "If you hold your breath every time you try and walk, you'll pass out. I don't think you'll like what I'll do to you for it." Jeyne let in a whooping breath as she continued to inch forward. Suddenly a large hand nearly crushed her arm and she stopped, crying out. "When you do something like that to irritate me and I correct you for it, you should apologize." "I am very sorry." Jeyne yelped out, afraid her arm was about to break. Gregor released the pressure but he did not let go of her arm. "I am very sorry, Sir." Jeyne repeated it and he shoved her towards the sink. "Dishes, now."

Leaning against the sink in order to do the dishes took effort. Jeyne had to find an angle that didn't mess with any bruised or broken ribs. Her legs couldn't hold all her weight any longer, so she had to lean. Luckily, it wasn't more than a small pile of dishes and none of them anything heavy. Then Sandor burst into the kitchen and Jeyne jumped. The small plate in her soapy hands seemed to leap up and away from her. Sandor stared, Gregor grinned meanly standing up and Jeyne found herself on the ground. The plate was caught in her dress and she was too afraid to look at it. Gregor stood over her and growled out with glee and menace, "Is that plate broken? Did you break my plate, girl?"

Jeyne took a deep breath in spite of the blazing agony in her ribs and then moved her hands. With a shuddering sob, Jeyne saw that the plate was intact. "No, Sir, it didn't break." SUCK ON THAT, FUCK YOU, GREGOR, FUCK YOU SANSA, THE PLATE ISN'T BROKEN, I AM NOT BROKEN, SUCK ON THAT, YOU ASSHOLES! "Get the dishes done without anymore issues, I am tired of your screaming and jumping issues, Jeyne." Gregor glared at her and Jeyne could swear she saw a bit of disappointment in the man's eyes. Suck on it, Gregor. "Sorry, Sir."

Sandor didn't even attempt to ask, he just went about making two cups of tea with sugar and honey. Gregor resumed his post in front of the window but watched his brother. "What the fuck are you doing, having a tea party with them now?" Shrugging, Sandor mumbled defensively, "I have my own methods." Snorting, Gregor asked, "Should we set extra places at the table for them at meals too? I don't want to have to remind you of how long I will tolerate the keeping of pets." Sandor shook his head but then glanced at Jeyne, then back to Gregor. Raising his eyebrows, Gregor dared his little brother to challenge him. "You have something to ask? Something to say to me, boy?"

Shaking his head, Sandor turned back to the teakettle, waiting for it to boil. "Get back upstairs to your fucking projects and keep to schedule. I will have the girl bring the tea up when it's ready. She won't spill a drop of it, I promise." Gregor glared at Sandor until he nodded and left to head back upstairs. "Finish those dishes then get to the tea. I hate the sound of that fucking whistle, make sure it doesn't get to full blast." Gregor didn't figure he needed to add a threat to the order considering how fast Jeyne nodded and said, "Yes Sir." Jeyne hoped that it wasn't a lot of stairs, that Sandor was only on the next level up but judging by the hard grin Gregor had she figured it was an impossible amount of stairs to climb.

Jeyne finished the last dish and turned to inch towards the stove. She hovered there and the very second the whistle began, Jeyne moved the kettle. Shredding through her lips, Jeyne ignored her pain to pour the tea and set it up on the small tray Sandor had put on the counter. She knew how much honey and lemon to add to Sansa's tea after all this time. Jeyne was very tempted to add way too much lemon or perhaps even some salt to her tea. But no, that wouldn't be sporting, would it? Jeyne wouldn't cheat, that wasn't fair. Sansa deserved a shot to survive too. She made Tyrion's tea that same way that Sansa drank it.

The hard part was lifting the tray and walking with it. Gregor watched and commented, "By the time they get that tea, it will be iced tea." However, he did not sound anything but amused, so Jeyne just continued forward, inch by agonizing inch. She made it to the staircase and looked up. It seemed impossible but Jeyne made the first two steps by pep talking herself into it. The next four steps she only achieved by forcing herself to think of Sansa's singing. 

She had to stop and lean on the railing, panting,sweating for ten minutes before continuing. When she made it to the landing, she heard voices coming from one floor up. Inching towards the narrow, steep staircase up to where she could hear Sandor's voice, Jeyne started to cry. It took another five minutes for Jeyne to get control and start trying to climb.

 

 


	40. Howling and Gibbering To The Bitter End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no way to introduce this chapter. Really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by "Redemption" by Scorpion26

Styr was going between cooking and berating Loras for being ill on the floor. "My boyfriend, my friend and you think cooking right now won't make me vomit?" Loras grumbled, still gagging but when Styr cocked his head towards him and said, "What did you say, little golden boy?" "Nothing."

Nodding, Styr said, "That is what I thought. Good, now there is enough room even with your chain. Clean up your own mess, this is a kitchen not a bathroom. Clean it or I will make you eat some other kind of white meat." Shivering, Loras crawled over towards the bucket of hot soapy water tossed at him by Styr. He began to scrub the floor clean while Styr hummed and chopped.

A minute later Dick came stomping back into the kitchen. He started to tell Styr about Craster's girls going rouge with prey in tow. Styr shrugged and said, "Well, it is hunting season for all the town. Maybe the ladies have decided to participate. It's not our problem unless Roose says it is." Eyeing Loras, Dick started forward, leering. "Just let me use him, I can wear a condom."

Loras backed as far away as the chain would allow, holding up the scrub brush as if it could be a weapon. "No, that is festival meat, not a fuck toy for you. Short of cutting off the dead boy's head and fucking the eye socket while wearing the girl's scalp for kink, you are out of luck here. Go find a victim of your own, why don't you?"

With a mean glare at Styr, Dick grabbed a cleaver and to Loras's horror, cut Renly's head off. Loras was sick again on the floor when the loathsome man then started to scalp Ygritte. Styr just laughed in disgust at Dick and called him a sick fuck. Ygritte kicked weakly, unable to even cry out anymore as her hair and flesh were peeled away.

"Oh Gods, stop it! STOP PLEASE! JUST KILL HER ALREADY!" Screamed Loras until Styr backhanded him. As Dick left the cafe carrying his gruesome trophies, Loras cried while Styr kicked him and said, "Clean up this mess! Or so help me, I'll keep her alive for another two days and make you watch every second of it." Loras began to clean his mess for the second time, the whole time thinking of ways to kill Styr and Dick. 

Jon staggered towards the restaurant and he knew it was the right place to go. Because there was light, it was so hard for him to see now. He was having trouble seeing and thinking, plus he was very tired, so tired. What was it Podrick said, there may be poison in him or something? Wait, if he has come from the school nurse, then things must be better. It must be over, but Jon can't quite remember what it was that was over.

Jon was sure that Ygritte would know and will help him remember. But where was Ygritte? Maybe Robb will be at the cafe and could help Jon find her. Yes, Jon knows to go towards the light and things will be fine. Then he saw her and it was going to be okay. Her ruby red hair was matted and was that blood? Doesn't matter, it was Ygritte, she must be crying because she was hunched over on the steps of the cafe. As Jon got closer, trying hard to see her through his one eye that worked, he could hear her ragged breathing, almost grunting, panting. 

With a foolish grin, with tears of relief, Jon put a hand gently on Ygritte's shoulder and said softly into her hair, "Don't cry, honey. I am here, I will fix it." Jon noticed that she went still upon his touch. He also slowly registered her shoulder was bonier than before. Then his lovely Ygritte turned around and the ugly man wearing her scalp and hair said in a deep rough voice, "Hey there, sweetheart, I bet you can fix my problem for me."

Jon screamed as the leering man's arms went around him and pulled him down to the stairs. "I'm gonna bugger you good." Jon hit his head on the wooden step as the man landed on his back. "GET OFF ME!" He hollered as Dick ripped away his pants. Jon found himself staring at Renly's one eyed head. This isn't happening, nope, I reject this.

No matter how much Jon rejected it or screamed, Dick still tore into his body and rode him. Jon felt Ygritte's hair brush against him and he reached for Renly's head as Dick groaned in orgasm. As soon as the man pulled back a bit, Jon used every last bit of his strength left to swing Renly's head. 

By pure chance Renly's skull managed to thunk hard into Dick's and he went down. Jon scrambled away trying to pull up his pants, sobbing. He saw the damage to the man's head and knew that the loathsome creature was dead. Jon wanted to run away, he wanted to cry and find his girlfriend's body. Instead, he moved over to the dead man and tried to remove Ygritte's lovely hair from the man's head.

Skinner watched the pathetic bugger for a few minutes then shook his head. What a waste of a pretty boy, too. If it had been anyone else but Dick, Skinner wouldn't have minded sloppy seconds. He had great fun with Bronn but the man had expired a while back. Skinner was on his way to toss Bronn's body in the cornfield. He had seen Jon stagger ahead of him and thought to drop Bronn and go for the boy. Sadly, Dick got him first.

Jon was still tugging on the hair when Skinner approached him. He didn't even look up until Skinner grabbed his thick black hair to yank it back. Skinner went to slit the boy's throat and didn't even see the scalpel until Jon began to cut him with it. "Ah! Little fucking brat!" Hollered Skinner, as he began to stab Jon over and over. The boy let out a terrible sound as he began to crawl forward. Skinner just kept following and jabbing him with his blade.

Then it was Skinner's turn to holler again as the boy sunk deep teeth into his wrist. Then when Skinner knocked him away, the boy lunged for one last time. And sunk his sharp teeth deeply into Skinner's throat. The poison that was indeed injected started to work and Jon began to convulse while drowning in the man's blood. Jon died only seconds before Skinner did.


	41. School Bus, Pulsing Candy and A Last Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gilly. Robb and Roose. Kyra and Theon.

The rain may have stopped but the hunt has not and those that could, ran. Gilly and Sam couldn't pull more than a stagger through the mud and corn. Sam was never so tired in his life, he was never so scared and never so determined to run. I hope Bronn lives and so do I, then I will join the track team and he will never call me a fat fuck again.

But Sam knows that the truth is most of them are probably dead, Gilly told him there was really very little chance of anyone surviving. "And those that do, they won't be the same folks afterwards, they belong to the town then." That made Sam feel scared and sad all at once and he told stories to stop her flat words. 

He spoke of how they will get away, that he can get a good job. They can get new identities, a whole new world that he would make sure is safe for them. Sam told of different kinds of restaurants, of movies, of things Gilly has rarely seen except on Craster's television. And then Sam broke through the corn and stared at asphalt.

"We step over that and I will have left the town for the first time in my life." Gilly whispered and Sam held her hand tightly as they made the last step. With a laughing sob, she clutched the baby tightly and walked into the middle of the street. Sam followed her, giggling in nervous triumph along with her. Then lights glared, bathed over them and they saw the school bus idling before them.

Walder waved cheerily at them before revving the engine and stepping on the gas. Sam and Gilly barely managed to dive back towards the corn before the shuddering metal bus flew past them. "Oh, you fucker!" Screamed Sam, shaking his fist as Walder stopping the bus and slowly reversed. "Will he chase us into the corn with that thing?"

Gilly nodded and said, "Yes, he will. That is our sheriff's father in law. He will kill us for trying to leave the town or force us back into town for the others to deal with us. That would be worse, so much worse, trust me. We are going to have to take our chances with Walder." Sam and Gilly began to run as the bus came crashing through the corn, seeking their blood. The baby screamed but no one could hear him over the sound of the bus.

Robb was so cold, so lovely and still, pale as milk and Roose cradled the boy close. He savored the feeling of languid limbs and had to lean close to hear the weak breathing. Not even a whimper this time when Roose slowly and gently began to take the boy again. As he thrust in the only part of Robb that was warm, he licked the barely there pulse in Robb's neck. Roose groaned and his nose burrowed in, then he started to lick at the spot.

He imagined the weakened pulse as a small piece of candy, he wanted to suck on that candy, eat it, revel in it's going. Even when Roose bit down Robb didn't make more than a tiny sighing sound. He was dead when Roose filled him with his seed. Roose still didn't let go of the boy, nor pull out of him. Instead, he lay there until lapping the blood stirred him enough for one last time. He wanted to savor these last few moments, to have until the next hunting season.

Since the rains have ended and the boys have both gotten their wicks wet, they deemed the break over. Tossing their captives into the muddiest part of the clearing, Damon and Ramsay debated their next move. "This next game will have to be the best one of all, it's almost light. You know father won't let it go on past dawn."

Both looked glum at this and even through the blaze of his shattered arm, Theon was paying attention. "Wait! Maybe we can keep them as pets! I mean, he let us before, remember? We just had to bury them when they broke. We can keep these two as pets!" Ramsay grinned back at Damon and then he gave a comical look of surprise. "Oh, wait! If we did keep them as pets, we would have to do responsible pet owner things."

Nodding fast, Damon looked very serious now. "You are right, Ramsay. We would have to collar them, leash them and feed them. Oh and of course, a responsible pet owner spays and neuters their pets. Can't have them breeding." Kyra and Theon hugged each other as the two laughing men put a metal poker and a cleaver on the fire. "No, no, I can't let them do that. No." Kyra muttered, staring at the fire, starting to back away.

Theon moved with her and then held her tightly. "Stop. They are trying to scare us into running." Kyra squirmed and whispered back, "Well, it's working!" "Yeah, it is." Without another word, both stood and ran, the boys whooping and crashing after them.


	42. No Time For Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor offers dubious mercy. Sansa and Tyrion unite to survive. Gregor is given a reason to add punishment.

Tyrion and Sansa spoke fast and quietly until Sandor came back. They are going to work together and save their skins. He hopes that Sansa won't turn traitor like Jeyne had, then again, Tyrion really didn't blame her. In all cold blooded truth, if he must be, he had planned to flee and try to find others to help.

He would have left Jeyne and Sansa to die if need be. This was not the time for self examination, but Tyrion was disgusted to see how much like his ruthless father he really was. He saw the same cool assessing look in Sansa's eyes and knew she was the same. For now, they both needed each other but if that should end, it would.

Sandor mumbled that the tea was on the way and untied them. "While you rest your voices and come up with more ideas, you can work on your costumes." The two of them quietly discussed a duo they could do while they worked. Clumsily, Tyrion added random things to his costume and Sansa did the actual sewing and hot gluing of things.

Anything to delay was fine by them and they offered no compliant. Then they heard a disturbing sound that made them all pause, staring at the doorway. A light thump, shuffling and a gruesome groaning, panting sound. It got closer and closer then finally it revealed itself.

Jeyne was nearly grey and was moving so slow they could barely see it happening. The girl was covered in sweat, blood seeping here and there. Her body seemed to be be one big never-ending bruise and all three looked at her with pity. Sandor stood fast and took the tea set from the girl, just before she began to slowly sag down.

Eyeing her and sighing deeply, Sandor lifted Jeyne to her feet. "Here, you can't go back down like that. You might smear blood on things and Gregor fucking hates that." The girl looked in panic at the blood and whimpered. Sandor tried to be gentle but fast and took off the girl's dress. They all winced at the condition of her body.

No one said anything as Sandor wrapped the girl's broken ribs tightly then changed bloody bandages. When he was done, Jeyne whispered, "Thank you." Sandor helped her put the dress back on and said, "I will bring the tray back down later on. Go and be careful on the stairs." Jeyne nodded and then regarded the stairs silently. Carefully, she sunk down onto the first step and sat down.

Then she proceeded to go down on her bottom as slowly as she could. She walked across to the landing and then regarded the last set of stairs to go down. Clutching the railing, Jeyne started down the steps, not wanting Gregor to see her resort to coming down on her ass. He never came to check at all and Jeyne stopped worrying about it.

Instead, Jeyne stared at the door that was right there. It was right there in front of her face. Gregor hollered from the other room, "Go out the door and let me hunt you down or get your ass back in here." He sounded irritated and Jeyne hurried forward the best she could, calling out, "Sorry, Sir." Inside of her head she invited the bastard to suck on it as Jeyne entered the kitchen, a little faster now that her ribs were taped up. Looking at her dress, Gregor growled out, "Did you bleed on things, girl?"

Shaking her head, Jeyne made timid eye contact. "No Sir." Fuck you, bring it Gregor, her eyes said. Gregor saw that and grinned. "Oh? How did you have time to change your bandages when you were bringing tea upstairs?" Paling, Jeyne said, "Sandor changed them for me. On his own, I didn't ask him to. Sir." "My dimwit brother always had a soft spot deep inside him. Well, it is your luck that he is so helpful then. Why don't we add another wound that he can help you with?"

Jeyne trembled when Gregor beckoned her closer but she didn't dare disobey. He won't kill her, just wound her and Jeyne saw the looks of pity from Sansa and Tyrion upstairs. Fuck the pity, at least pain will wash away that memory of pity. So Jeyne went quietly before Gregor and waited to scream. And she did, quite loudly. FIVE NAILS, OH FUCK! IT HURTS, IT BURNS! Think of the hours of work put into creating those stupid fake nails over the real ones. Jeyne never felt so badly about her real nails hidden for so long, not until she was losing them. 

Upstairs, Tyrion and Sansa sipped the cold tea, pretending not to hear the screams downstairs. "I want the two of you to sing and dance together. A slow number and then a cheery fast one. So think about how  you want to do that while you drink your tea. Don't go too slow, I won't wait long." Sandor warned them, giving a nervous glance towards the doorway.

"I am a on a tight schedule here and I think you both can figure out that Gregor isn't someone to irritate. He will be irritated if I run late. The night is almost done and I am on clean up detail for dawn. I need to have down my decisions on what to do with you by then." Tyrion and Sansa shared a worried glance then sipped at their tea.


	43. Dawn Is Coming...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podrick takes a moment to look around.

Podrick went upstairs, wiping sweat from his forehead and really needing a drink. The girl will be fine now, he just needed to release some of the pressure in her skull. A small hole and now the tiny toddler was resting safely. He was never so tired or exhilarated in all his life as he was this night. The women were lining the room, looking like a murder of crows. Shuddering, Podrick carefully threads through them towards the cabinets. 

Violet came forward, handing him a glass and she asked, "How is she?" Filling the glass with brandy found in the cabinet, Podrick explained what he had done. "She can't be moved anywhere for a few days at the least. I will keep her sedated the whole time so she won't move and injure herself. But as long as the girl takes things easily and carefully for a while afterwards, she will be fine. I can't promise there won't be smaller issues but she should be fine." 

"Thank you, Doctor. I will leave her mother to tend her and one other to keep watch of the house. We must head back before Roose and Gregor show up. Good luck." Podrick set up a cot that he found with linens for the mother then he went to explore the house. His new house, it seems. Yes, Doctor was a fine title and if he makes it to dawn, that will be his new title. Town Doctor. Smiling, Podrick continued to explore the house. 

He had made it to the second story balcony and was cautious when stepping onto the porch, in case of a stray bullet or arrow from somewhere. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if a cannon ball suddenly came at him. Wincing, Podrick could hear screaming from back the way they had come. He could see over to the cafe and saw three bodies and what might have been a head on the porch stairs. Looking away, something else caught his attention. "Holy fuck, what the hell is that?"

In the early dawn light it was hard to distinguish what Podrick was seeing. At first he thought of the movie Tremors as he watched a long large thing tear through the golden carpet of corn. Then he thought of Children of the Corn as he watched this roaring thing chase after what might have been Sam and one of Craster's girls. "Run Sam, run like the bullies are chasing you." Podrick urged softly. He walked to peer over towards the large house up the hill. Where Sherriff Bolton and his family lived. 

Podrick saw two figures burst through the trees and stagger towards the house. He watched them run holding hands, naked and bloody. "Kyra and Theon. Oh no.." Only those two would try running without letting go or separating. They hobbled towards a car that had been left with the back and front doors open on the drivers side. Two men burst through the woods just as the ragged couple have reached the car. Holding tightly to the porch railing, Podrick is breathless with hope for the two. 

When the car tore forth, almost hitting Ramsay and Damon, Podrick raised a fist and howled. Then he went back inside the house to refill his drink. Maybe at dawn he won't be the only survivor after all. Take that, you fuckers, he thought still riding on that exhilaration as he gulped more expensive liquor.  I wish Tyrion would survive, he thought. He might be an arrogant little Lannister, but he was great fun to drink with. Podrick doubted he would like drinking with anyone in this town unless he had Violet with a rifle to stand over him.


	44. Road Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my Mad Max moment?

"Eat. More." This is Loras has heard for the last hour since Styr put a chicken and rice dish in front of him. It did smell delicious and it truly would have been the best thing ever had Loras been in any other circumstance. However, the last thing Loras thinks he ever wants to do again is eat. He gagged and retched at first until Styr got angry.

"I will kill the girl if you can get through one full bowl of it. If you don't even try, I will make her scream all over again." So Loras managed to slowly eat his way through one full serving and to his great relief, Styr kept his word. He slit the girl's throat then set her aside for carving while Loras cried for the redhead who tried so hard to save them.  Styr put another bowl before him and said, "Eat. More."

Then it sounded like a Monster Truck Rally outside and Styr ran to see what the hell was happening. Loras went as far as his chain would allow out of the kitchen. He managed to just see a car go flying by and he swore it was Kyra's face in the passenger window. "HA!!! YES, GO!! I HOPE THEY GET A FUCKING SWAT TEAM TO COME KILL ALL OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Loras screamed nearly delirious with joy at the mere thought of a bullet riddled Styr. Scoffing, Styr went and stood outside on the porch, calling back, "Keep dreaming, Goldilocks." "MY NAME IS LORAS!" Yelling back, Styr watched the car tear down the road. "Sorry, I was calling you by your menu name. Roasted Goldilocks." A second later Loras saw Styr's eyes bug out and his jaw drop down.The sound of metal crashing, something large flipping down then more tortured shrieks of metal. "HOLY FUCK!" Styr left and Loras sobbed about Theon and Krya while yanking at his chain.

Theon had his foot slammed on the gas and he and Kyra still held hands tightly. They have been screaming and sobbing in triumph, flying down the hill. What luck, sure maybe it is just part of the game but Theon and Kyra didn't think so. Not judging by the surprise on Ramsay and Damon's faces. "We will leave and get the police, maybe they can save others left alive." Kyra muttered, clutching hard to Theon, whom she never has loved more in her life then at this moment. "I love you, so much." She blurted out and he grinned at her. "I love you too." 

Violet drove without the lights, no longer really needed in the weak light of morning. The plans being discussed in the car were intense and it wasn't as if they expected to see anyone on the road. They heard the roaring of a bus then all were staring at the cornfields being destroyed by a bus. "What the hell is that crazy old bat doing now?" One of the girls mused and not one of them even saw the car barreling at them as they turned to go into their driveway.

Walder saw the car in his rear view mirror barreling down the street and began to reverse. The fat boy and a girl with a baby won't get far on foot. More concerning is the car containing the school sluts heading for the road. He had not noted Craster's car moving. He tore backwards through the corn he had previously smashed and decided to drive between Craster and Gregor's land to get to the street faster. Violet saw the bus wasn't going to stop and tried to reverse fast herself. "Oh stop you fool before you run us down!" She hollered as she backed into the street, followed by Walder.

Theon and Kyra screamed but there was no time to stop their momentum. They smashed into the car full of screaming women and then the bus crashed both cars into the Clegane's auto shop.  


	45. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some survivors face a chance..or a challenge

Jeyne was picking her bloody fingernails off the tile when the noise started. It sounded like her old school bus and that couldn't be right. Gregor walked out the back door then came a bus straight past him and a huge crash that seemed to go on way too long. She inched over to the door and looked out. Across the street there appeared to be her old school bus and it was crushing two cars into the garage. Gregor's garage and the man was beyond livid.

When Gregor turned towards her, Jeyne was so terrified at the look on his face she instantly knew she would die. She has never seen such rage on anyone before in her life. Jeyne nearly released her suddenly full and aching bladder. She wanted to sink down, curl up small and wait to feel the pain, then to feel nothing. Instead, Jeyne stood taller, held her bloody piss in and waited for Gregor to snap her neck. If she has to die, she will be damned if she doesn't face it head on.

Gregor stormed up to her and grabbed her throat. Jeyne was grateful, it seems he will snap her neck, perhaps in his rage he is granting her mercy accidentally. He stuck his face in hers, that red angry, so furious, so hideous and then roared, "GET MY FUCKING BROTHER DOWN HERE NOW!" Then he flung her into the house and Jeyne skidded across the tiles, crashing into the wall. Moaning in pain and terror, Jeyne clawed her way to standing up. It was the relief and sharp hateful triumph that saw her through walking towards the staircase.

Sandor was watching Tyrion and Sansa perform a lovely duet when he heard the sounds of a bus, and a car in a drag race. All three of them watched out of the small window, they saw the collision and Sansa burst into tears. Tyrion patted her hand ineffectually as he tried to see which ones just lost the hunting game. "Oh shit! That is Roose's car! And Gregor's garage, he's gonna fucking kill whoever is left alive! Oh fuck, he is gonna be so pissed! I have to get down there, dammit! Both of you into those chairs now. Hurry!" Sandor didn't bother to tie their legs, just hurried to strap their arms onto the chairs and ran out the door.

Jeyne was about to start climbing the stairs, already weeping at the prospect silently. Just as she lifted her foot to the first step, she heard Sandor crashing down them. Oh, thank you, thank you every God ever, Jeyne made a quick prayer and waited for the man to come into sight. "Gregor wants you outside." Nodding, Sandor flew past her without a word. Jeyne slowly made her way back into the kitchen and then stared at the open door. Inching, tiny baby steps, just like in that old children's game, they would call out, giant steps or little steps. But Jeyne is heading towards a giant step, but she inches there, using the little steps. And now she was standing in the doorway.

Tyrion stared at his arm. His FREE one. The right one, his favorite of all. Sansa was staring at it too. So silly, he had an itch and in reflex he tried to reach to scratch it and his arm just came free. From the little window they can hear Sandor trying to placate Gregor who was bellowing like an enraged bull. Hastily, he began to untie his other arm. Sansa was whimpering, "Oh hurry, hurry, this might be our only chance. Oh Gods, please move faster! If Jeyne is still alive, if she can move, she can come with us! Hurry!" With a small crow of victory, he pulled himself off the chair and went to untie Sansa. "Straight out the fucking door, no matter what, Sansa. I mean it."

The two of them flew down the steps as fast as they could. They couldn't believe their luck at seeing the door. It was the front door and Tyrion raced to grab the doorknob. The shock that hit him threw him backwards into Sansa. "Its fucking electrocuted. Holy shit, they are efficient at their craft aren't they? Okay, we are going to have to try the back door. Judging by the sounds, it's open. Let's go, we will go the opposite direction, right into the fucking cornfield. Then we just run as far and fast as we can, alright? Are you ready?" Sansa took a deep breath and gave a small nod. They ran towards the kitchen and a chance at freedom.

Jeyne stood on the doorstep, then she stood on the porch itself. She looked at the ruined cornfield, at the wailing girls leaning out the windows of the house next door. Then she looked over at the terrible masses of metal. The cannibal was there and he was pulling bodies out of the destroyed metal and glass. Kyra and Theon were still recognizable and Jeyne found herself standing on the first step crying. Sometimes when they weren't all over each other, or when they weren't being arrogant, they could be awesome. When they would all go out and Jeyne was out-shined, outclassed, they would be there for her.

Now she was on the second step down as girls were being pulled from the other car. They wore the shapeless dresses from that Craster place. Two of them were still alive, at least they were until Gregor got to them. Jeyne sat down on the step while she calmly watched Gregor literally pull them apart and beat, crush them into inhuman shapes. Sandor and Styr ignored it while pulling a stunned and mildly injured Walder Frey out of the bus. Jeyne stared at the creepy janitor/bus driver she has known for years and somehow wasn't shocked at all. The girls were screaming until the end and Gregor made it slow. He roared as he did it, but oh, the nightmarish look on his face.

So Jeyne stood up and carefully, so very carefully went back up the steps. He looked like a gigantic bully boy pulling the wings and limbs off of insects. I can't face that, I can't die like that. That was her only thought now, this was her only focus. I cannot die like that. Numb with terror and wanting to get inside to the bathroom to vomit, Jeyne inched to the doorway. She saw Tyrion and Sansa come flying into the room. Oh, the looks of wild hope and terrified victory on their faces, if they only knew what would await them outside. "No. Don't." Jeyne pleaded, blocking their way. "Jeyne, I will fucking knock you out if I have to." Tyrion threatened and Sansa got ready to shove her way through the frail injured girl. "Jeyne, its our only chance. Come with us, we will go through the cornfield. We have to at least try!"

Jeyne thought of those girls and the look of rage on Gregor's face. With tears streaming down her face, she whispered, "I am so sorry." Slamming the door shut on the shocked faces of Tyrion and Sansa, Jeyne held it shut. "SIR, PLEASE I AM SORRY! TYRION AND SANSA ARE TRYING TO ESCAPE! I AM HOLDING THE DOOR SHUT BUT I CAN'T MUCH LONGER!" It was the most jeyne has ever said all at once and maybe that is why Gregor and Sandor actually looked up and paid attention. Gregor turned to Sandor and punched him hard in his good ear. "GET YOUR FUCKING PROJECTS UNDER CONTROL NOW! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS BULLSHIT! HURRY BACK HERE!" Then Gregor spun and pointed at Jeyne. "YOU GET THE FUCK IN THE HOUSE!" Nodding, Jeyne moved out of Sandor's way.

When she followed Sandor inside, Jeyne shut the door and shut her eyes. Leaning against it, she listened to Sandor and the two others crashing through the house. I am so sorry, so sorry. I can't die that way, I just can't. Suck it Gregor, I won't let you pull me apart like that. Tyrion and Sansa, I am so sorry but I can't, I can't die that way.

Sam and Gilly watched the crash from behind some mountains of crushed cornstalks. Gilly wiped the tears off Sam's cheeks at the sight of his friends dead. Then Sam comforted Gilly as she saw dead sisters being pulled out. When Gregor started to torture and kill the two sisters left alive, Gilly said it was time to run. They ran as fast as they could go and then there it was, asphalt. And they flew down it as fast as they have ever run in their lives.


	46. Smashed Things, Captured Things, Running Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn is here and the hunters are in chaos, it seems. Sansa and Tyrion take their last chances at escape. Jeyne lives with her choices. Loras tries to break his chain. Roose is coming to town and he isn't pleased.

Roose had been glowing in the aftermath, such a lovely boy, such a wonderful time. Then he heard his car, HIS car speeding away. There isn't a single person in this town that would dare to touch Roose's car without his permission. Even his rebellious son wouldn't dream of doing such a thing.

But a desperate person being hunted would certainly do it. And Roose had left the damned doors open and the keys in the engine. He was in great haste to be with his prey. However, when he dressed and opened the door to step outside, there were Ramsay and Damon getting into his truck and racing after the car.

Heat began to fill Roose's coldblooded body as he thought, it was my son and Damon, their prey. So Roose forgave himself his slip up from lust, which was quite understandable. What was not understandable was how two capable hunters, taught by Roose himself could let their prey escape? WITH HIS CAR.

Roose started to think of how to punish them as he went into the rarely used garage. His wife has a car of her own, though she rarely uses it. Roose headed for town with it, he has so much to do and this is a complication, he doesn't like complications. Damon was like a second son to Roose, since he has lost his first one to the cruel world. Therefore his punishment will be exactly the same as he will do to his son.

Tyrion and Sansa stared at the shut door for a second, just gaping like idiots. "Jeyne?" Sansa managed to gasp out softly then they heard her BELLOWING for Gregor. "Fuck, fucking cunt, fuck us." Tyrion yelled very unhelpfully then grabbed Sansa's hand and ran. They ran towards the living room and then the little man let go of her hand. "We need to smash the windows and climb out, come on!" They could hear Sandor or Gregor crashing into the house.

Sansa grabbed a chair and threw it through one of the bay windows as Tyrion broke the other with one of the heavy fancy decorated skulls. Tyrion launched himself through the thing and ran like hell, hoping, praying Sansa was behind him.  He turned his head as he went towards the cornfield and saw Sandor's hands grab her as she was almost out the window. "No!" He hollered but continued towards the rows of corn. Then he suddenly turned sharply and ran towards the backyards and disappeared.

"I trusted you! How could you do that, do you know how much trouble you have caused me?" Sandor snarled at Sansa as he lifted the struggling girl onto his shoulder. Ignoring her protests and pleadings, he threw her into a closet and slammed it shut. He quickly slid a heavy chest in front of it, Sandor went after the dwarf. Pulling out the small remote Sandor discharged the door, went out of it, slammed it shut and left. Jeyne had been standing numbly in the living room doorway, watching it all. 

After a moment, Jeyne moved into the living room. Listening to Sansa wailing from the closet and watching the billowing curtains from the broken windows. Blankly, Jeyne calmly began to sweep up every bit of glass from the rug, the windowsills. She made sure that all furniture was back where it should be, except for the heavy dresser of course. Jeyne didn't even look near that direction, nor at the discharged doorknob.

Instead she cleaned up a broken vase and lamp that were smashed during the mad escape. Then Jeyne went to the bathroom. She urinated, washed her hands then vomited. After rinsing her mouth, Jeyne checked and refreshed bandages as needed. Inching back towards the kitchen, Jeyne went under the kitchen table and curled up as tight as her body would allow. Wrapping her arms around her head, Jeyne pretended that she didn't exist.

Loras tried several things, he couldn't get the fucking chain off his ankle. Who knows how soon Styr will be back? So finally he grabs the thing that looks like a damned flamethrower, smaller though. Great, what the fuck do you think this will do? He tries anyway, desperately whimpering to himself even though he doesn't know it. His jaw drops as the chain went so red and just broke when he yanked hard, not really expecting it to work.

He screamed in triumph and stood up fast, too fast and had to hold the wall for a second. Fuck you, Cannibal Joe, I am out of here! Loras went to flee like a deer and fell down. After two more desperate tries, it became evident. His leg wasn't able to work well, all he could manage was a fast walk. Loras could control the lurching only if he went at a normal pace. He could hear the voices down the street, at least three of them. Then girls screaming. Out the door, a pickup truck had flown by, now another car has come.

Staggering over to the doorway, Loras sat heavily on the step. Loras wasn't even aware he was sobbing or that his fists were slamming onto the wood. There was no way out for him now. It was morning light, weakly showing but here. Loras couldn't run and they will surely notice him quickly enough just trying to stroll away. If it were just one, he might try it, even two, but it was many now. It didn't matter anyhow, he saw bodies everywhere. I am the only one still alive and that is only so they can serve me later. Loras watched tearfully as the Sheriff took control of the chaotic situation.

 


	47. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podrick does a some surprising things.  
> Roose calls an end to Hunting Season. Now he is directing the clean up. Ramsay, Damon, Walder and Sandor are all in some trouble to different degrees.

Podrick was back on the balcony, every fiber of his training urging him to go to the crash and help. Until he saw the enraged mountain pull apart the survivors. That is when he looked elsewhere and grinned to see Loras. The boy was slumped on the doorstep of the cafe, he was clearly injured, Podrick desperately wanted to fix his leg. It was dawn, they survived, just think of that instead! True, Loras was at the cafe which meant he was slated for a dinner. At least he was still alive for now, every moment might bring another chance for Loras.

Going back inside, Podrick winced at the wailing and sobbing from downstairs. The women must have seen from the windows their sisters killed. He was always awful with women except in bed, then he never had to say a word and all worked out. This wasn't that type of situation, he couldn't comfort-fuck them and so he would avoid them instead. Sliding quickly through the hallway downstairs, Podrick glanced in at the mother and the girl with the rifle hugging, sobbing one each other. Going to the little sidebar again, he wondered what drink to try next.

That is when he saw something that almost made him drop the very expensive crystal glass. He saw Tyrion running into the yard and Podrick ran for the back door. "Here! Tyrion! Hurry!" he yelled and saw the dwarf turn with a surprised look on his face. Without question, Tyrion ran into the house as the two women came into the room. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Hollered the one with the rifle and she was pointing it at Tyrion, who skidded to a stop. He was panting to breathe, but he put his hands up. "Please, I have no weapons! Don't shoot me!" 

Podrick shut the door then stood in front of Tyrion, facing the ladies. "He is a friend of mine. You go watch for whoever is chasing him." Staring at him, head shaking back and forth the girl insisted he had to go before it brought hell down on them. "That will be coming at morning anyway, remember? Leave him be, I mean it." Tyrion was watching Podrick as carefully as those girls were.

Something was different, his voice was so much more assured than ever before. Firmer, softer and somehow a bit chilling. Podrick stared down the girl with the rifle. "Fine. Just remember you are bringing worse things upon us." The girl grumbled as she took her rifle to the windows. Slowly, he looked at the other woman and spoke very softly, "Go take care of your daughter. If she needs me, let me know." Nodding uneasily, she left. 

Turning to Tyrion, Podrick said more cheerfully, "I am so happy to see you made it! Here, let's have a drink to celebrate it! I was so afraid I would be the only one, now there are three of us, at least." Tyrion accepted the drink and slumped into a chair."Three?" Podrick seemed so elated, beaming in fact, yet calm in a strange new way.

Tyrion downed the drink and requesting another. No matter how much he drank, he didn't think the shaking would stop anytime soon. "Yes, I saw Loras sitting in the cafe doorway. His leg is pretty jacked up, he can't run away. Probably will be on the cannibal menu for the feast. I hate that thought, he was always such a nice, if annoyingly flamboyant boy." Podrick sipped at his drink, seeming to be thinking of something.

"What feast?" Tyrion asked as he noticed the gleam in Podrick's eye. "Oh, the kids were all talking of it. They said that during the tour they were told after the hunting there is a big feast. After a celebration and a show." Nodding, Tyrion got himself another drink and decided to not question Podrick's odd behavior. He had bigger problems, like Sandor who was running towards the house, seeing them in the window. "Intruder coming!" Podrick barked sharply and the girl with the rifle was there.

Sandor was shocked when two shots came in front of him. "What the fuck?" He screamed, spreading his arms out. He clearly saw his prey go past the window and then a Craster girl. That was right, they took over Qyburn's house, Gregor said they were going there with a doctor. Shit. "Listen to me! I only want the dwarf, just send him outside! I am not here to hurt you or bother you, just give me back my prey!"

Clearly not in the mood to negotiate, the girl took aim again. "Go away, Sandor. I know my leader may be dead, but we aren't. The girls at the house I bet are alive and armed too. No more prey from us. No more babies from us. We are not speaking with anyone but Sheriff Roose Bolton. Now leave! Or I will shoot you." Sandor swore and stomped away. At least he still has the girl, but Gregor will be even more pissed that Sandor lost the dwarf to the girls.  By the time his brother finishes disciplining Sandor for this latest mess up, he won't walk for at least a week. Fuck.

"Gregor, are you strangling my father in law to death?" Roose asked mildly and the giant dropped the old man. Still enraged, Gregor pointed at the wall and said, "HE DESTROYED MY WALL!" Calmly walking towards Gregor, Roose softly said, "Yes, I see that. And it will be repaired. You will give Walder the bill and he will pay every cent of it. Won't you, Walder?" Gregor had wisely calmed as Roose got closer. When Roose turned his pale eyes on the old man, Walder visibly paled. "Yes, of course I will." Nodding, Roose gave a very thin smile and said, "That is settled then."

Roose walked over to the shattered, dead bodies of Theon and Krya. He found it interesting that they still had clasped hands. Then he looked up at Ramsay and Damon trying to fade into the background. "I believe that these were yours? Your hunts, correct?" They nodded and only came forward when Roose beckoned them closer. "And you let your prey escape in my car? You two will be the ones rebuilding the auto shop wall. I will also expect to see the two of you in my basement tomorrow afternoon." Ramsay and Damon both flinched as they muttered, "Yes, Sir."

Sandor came running up and Gregor glared at him. "Did you get them both under control?" Taking a step back from his brother, he said, "The girl I got. The dwarf ran into Qyburn's clinic, they let him in and shot at me. Said they won't speak to anyone but the Sheriff." Gregor took a step towards his brother and Roose mildly spoke. "Gregor, did I hear him correctly? Did Sandor just say the girls have taken over Qyburn's clinic? I was about to ask you why there were dead girls here."

Giving Sandor a look that promised dire consequences, Gregor turned to Roose. "Yes Sir. Earlier the girls killed Craster and took over the house. A little girl had been hurt badly, they were driving to get her to the clinic. They had given sanctuary to that school nurse, who was running from me. I didn't call you because I figured you were enjoying your own hunt. I didn't think they would cause so much trouble. I am sorry, Sir." Roose gave a small smile which made all, even Styr, nervous. It was not often the man ever smiled and it was strange to see on that gaunt face. It looked like death smiling at them.

"No reason to apologize for that, Gregor. Of course I did not expect you to call me during a hunt. No one can predict what might happen during a hunt. Which is why you will not beat your brother nor anyone else to death over this. You will give Sandor a reasonable punishment for whatever else you are angry about, as he could not predict the dwarf being given aid." He waited for Gregor's nod before continuing.

He looked at Damon and Ramsay. "I want anyone left running caught immediately. Dead or alive, I don't care. Unless they have left the town of course, then just bring back their bodies. Sandor, you and Styr can begin to collect the bodies and get a count of our own. Styr, I see a boy crying on your doorstep, I assume he is yours?" Styr peered up the street and cursed. "Yes, I am sorry, he must have broken his chain. Brat, I will cut both his feet off, then he'll stay where I put him. He is for the feast, I want to fatten him up."

Roose looked amused and said, "Don't punish him. Look, he isn't attempting to run, he is just sitting there. Even with that injured leg, the boy might have tried to limp away or get a weapon. He is resigned, don't torture him. Wouldn't be very sporting. Besides, it is easier to fatten up a calm, cooperative livestock, isn't it?" Styr saw Roose's point but even if he didn't, he would have agreed. "Gregor, I will have you join me on some house calls." Gregor grinned and nodded. He has been waiting all night to hear Roose say that. Eagerly, he walked with Roose towards Craster's house.


	48. Housecalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Styr and Loras come to an uneasy negotiation. Damon and Ramsay chase the leftover prey running loose. Roose and Gregor visit Craster's girls. They also visit Podrick and Tyrion.

Styr turned to head for the cafe and his wayward Goldilocks to properly secure him. Damon and Ramsay were heading into the pickup truck when Roose turned and made an announcement. "After any stragglers are taken, I want everyone to meet in the cafe. Everyone who is alive." Nodding, they all kept moving.

Only after Damon was in the truck, did he mutter, "Why does he say that every fucking hunt? As if we ever have forgotten?" Ramsay rolled his eyes and said, "Does it fucking matter? I don't want to talk, I want to find those fuckers. He doesn't have to worry about any survivors asking him for shit that are still running. I am so pissed, I want to flay someone. Let's go after the fat boy and Gilly first, they left town by now. Then we can hunt anyone else still sneaking in the corn or woods."

Roose was sitting in Craster's kitchen having a cup of tea, brought to him by a shaking girl. Her mother watched him carefully while holding tightly to her rifle. Gregor stood behind Roose, hulking, grinning meanly at the nervous females. There were ten of them left including the three at Qyburn's clinic. All of them were standing on one side, four with rifles trained on Gregor. "Thank you for the tea, young lady." Roose spoke very quietly and calmly to the shaking girl, who nodded and stepped away fast.

"Now, I understand your concerns. I am not here to punish you. Craster was a foul man with foul appetites. I never approved really. So..he is dead, now what? You are part of the town, you must continue to contribute of course in order to remain alive. Here is what we shall do. Craster never allowed you to come to the town meeting after the hunt. Only those who participate in hunting goes, of course. Craster's death proves you have finally joined our traditions. I for one, welcome it and am pleased. So you will attend the meeting. All of you, except the little ones. They may stay home safe and sound. At the meeting you will do as the survivors will. You will either convince me of your usefulness or have someone of town claim you."

Gregor's leering grin told the ladies he was going to be more than willing to claim and breed them for Roose. The newly appointed leader stepped forward slightly and said, "How can we trust that it is not a trap? That you speak the truth?" Roose dabbed his lips with his napkin and then carefully finished his tea. "I do not lie. If I say you will come to the meeting and be unharmed, that is what will happen."

Irri swallowed then lifted her chin with determination. "I will tell you right now, Sheriff. We will no longer be brood mares. You will have to find another to give your wife babies." Nodding, Roose said, "You may negotiate that with me during the meeting, dear." Shaking her head, the woman said, "It is not negotiable." Roose smoothly responded, "My lady, everything is negotiable. I shall see all of you at the meeting in the cafe. I shall let you discuss among yourselves what you can offer this town. If you don't wish to continue being brood mares, you must offer me something of an alternative."

Styr stomped up the porch steps and Loras started to skitter backwards into the cafe. "If you make me chase you, you'll regret it." Loras stopped trying to get away and instead tried to stand up, using the counter for leverage. "I didn't try to run. I just didn't want to be chained anymore." A large hand swatted his head and then Styr shoved him towards the kitchen.

"You are lucky I don't cut off your damned feet for it! Shut up and get in there! There will be a meeting here soon and I need to have food and drink ready. If you want to stay unchained then I suggest you start being helpful. Start making coffee now." Relieved, Loras rushed to figure out the large coffeemaker. "Even cattle can be useful before the slaughter." Styr commented lightly and Loras shuddered.

Roose knocked on Qyburn's door and waited, Gregor standing behind him. A young, terrified but brave girl who trained a rifle on Roose while letting him in. Very mildly, Roose said, "Thank you for letting us in. Please do not train your gun on me, I have not offered you any harm. It is very rude, my dear." Flustered, the girl moved further away and switched to pointing the rifle at Gregor. He simply smirked at the girl, undaunted. "Is Qyburn still alive, young lady?" She shook her head and yelled, "Podrick, company is here."

Tyrion stood swaying, drunk but terrified. "Oh no..he'll kill us. We need to run!" Laughing, Podrick said, "You are too drunk to run anywhere. Don't worry about it, it's just the Sheriff here to tell us of the meeting later. Anyone still alive after a hunt may come to the meeting and plead their case to live. To be part of the town." Peering at both Podricks, Tyrion slurred out, "But..how do you know that? Who told you all of these things? You know..a real lot." Smiling warmly, Podrick helped Tyrion walk towards the kitchen. "Hush. You'll see in a minute. Okay? Just walk with me and be calm, friend."

Gregor stood behind Roose, who of course was sitting, waiting. Podrick entered the room and he helped Tyrion take a seat. "Well, you did it. I always expected you to win, of course. I am very glad you came back and am impressed that you did it this way, Domeric. I always regretted letting your detestable mother take you away. When I went to visit my sister years ago, your mother was a different type of person. But I should have brought her back with me. Or at least brought you home. I was thrilled when your aunt told me you wished to speak with me. That you wished to come to town and take up our doctor position that you opened for us nicely. By the way, your aunt was not happy that you kept calling her your screeching landlady. It was kind of her to offer you an apartment after your mother kicked you out."

The girls and Gregor were all staring now, stunned. Tyrion was having the hardest time following this. "No, his name is Podrick. He is our school nurse." He said stupidly, blinking rapidly, trying to get this understood. Roose smirked and said, "That was the name his mother chose for him, not the one I chose. I named him Domeric. He was raised by his mother, but my genes came through in the end, so they pushed him away. I find it very impressive that you have chosen to willingly participate in the hunt to come home. When your aunt said you were coming, I assumed it would be a rather different type of reunion."

Podrick smiled and clasped his father's hand. "I wanted to earn my way in, Father." He looked up at Gregor and the large man grunted. "Welcome home. Glad I didn't pull you apart now." Gregor suppressed a shudder at the thought of what Roose would have done if he had murdered his returning son. Tyrion was finally starting to understand and was going pale, shaking harder.

Roose looked him over and then asked, "Why is he here? Are you coming to the meeting with plans to claim him? I honestly cannot see a use for him besides Sandor's." Podrick shrugged and said, "He was a really fun drinking partner. I wanted to have a last good time with him. I know I cannot save everyone." Tyrion was trying so hard to understand all of this, but the darkness overtook him. "There. Now Sandor can have him. I couldn't bear to see him die harshly after he tried so hard."

Tyrion's head hit the table and then he slithered boneless to the floor. "The poison works so fast and easily. I am thrilled Qyburn has such things in stock." Roose gave his son an approving look and said, "Very merciful, Doctor. Gregor, bring him to your brother. I shall see you at the meeting, Domeric." Roose looked over at the girl with the rifle and the young mother who has crept up to hear. "Ladies, I have spoken to your sisters. They shall all come to the meeting, as will you. To negotiate what your new roles will be in this town."


	49. The Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregor brings home Tyrion's body. He then deals with Jeyne and Sansa.  
> It is a rather large chapter. I had no idea he had so much to say, sorry. But when Gregor wants attention, it is the safest idea to give it.

Gregor carried the dead dwarf under one arm and had a small water bottle in his other hand. He tossed the small body in the large shed out back. It is where he and his brother do their wet work, the smelly work. The house is always clean and smells nice, just the opposite of his fucking piggish parents. He would be damned if Sandor would make any mess in his house, the boy learned to do as he was told long ago. Sandor learned to never take after their parents in any way.

He didn't feel much brotherly affection but he did care for and protect Sandor, raise him. He could have easily murdered the little pest and was thinking on it. But the night he caught his brother disobeying him and burned him. Gregor had already been slowly planning out his parents death by then. Even as the detestable man beat him for burning Sandor, Gregor was planning it.

He hated the man so much, when he was a child, a little child, the man used him. So did his mother, they would like to get drunk and then it would happen. He begged, he fought and even once shit on his father, earning him a beating that left him unconscious. When Gregor got bigger and fought harder, they turned to Sandor. Gregor hated hearing the kid cry and beg like that. He figured when he killed his parents, it would be a mercy to kill Sandor too. Gregor spent his stay at a mental institution planning to kill his family as soon as he was released.

Yet, since the day he returned home, Sandor was obedient, loyal to Gregor. The boy did everything Gregor said to do without any complaint. He never challenged him, never dared to give him trouble or challenge him in any way. If anything, his brother was submissive to him, even would willingly accept punishment when he made a mistake. Another interesting change was that Sandor no longer was going into his parents bedroom. Looks like he got larger and his parents lost interest. The boy seemed to have no recollection of it when Gregor hinted at it.

So the day he decided his parents needed to die, Gregor showed the first mercy he has ever shown. He walked up to Sandor and told him he was killing their father for beating their mother. Sandor looked relieved and nodded, accepting. Gregor told Sandor afterwards that he killed their mother for being rude to him. From that moment Gregor had decided to raise his brother, to protect his blood. Unlike their parents, Gregor might have been strict, but he was fair. He allowed Sandor to find his own art, he allows Sandor to do as pleases, as long as he remembers his place.

He walked towards the house with the water bottle and thought of Sandor. He did actually admire Sandor's work, if not his methods. Not that he was about to tell his brother that. Gregor entered the house and heard a very tiny shuffling sound. Leaning down, Gregor looked under the table and saw Jeyne curled into a tiny ball. He grinned and thought she looked like a field mouse, trapped by a large cat. So tightly wound, her arms wrapped around her head, shaking violently. Amused, Gregor called to her. "Jeyne, come here. I like your out of the way spot, it is perfect for you." 

Choking on fear, Jeyne began to crawl out from under the table. She knelt with her head down in front of Gregor, hugging herself. Please, don't let him kill me, at least not that way, oh please. I have tried so fucking hard! All I have done can't be for nothing. Then Gregor spoke again. "Stand up and follow me. Who is daring to make such noise in my house?" Gregor snarled when Sansa started to wail again. Jeyne winced as she stood and whimpered, "Sansa, in the closet. Sir." Suddenly, Gregor seemed pleased and grunted, "Perfect. Follow me, hold this bottle of water."

Obeying, Jeyne carried the water and tried very hard to keep up with the giant striding forth towards the closet. Gregor stopped and stared at the broken windows. He noticed the skull and chair broken on the lawn outside. Then he looked down and searched the windowsill and rug for glass shards, for mess.

There was none and Gregor nodded approvingly. Jeyne silently responded, suck it Gregor. Submissive and silent, Jeyne held the water bottle and waited for orders. Gregor opened the closet door and Sansa stopped screaming. She saw Gregor and started to pant and cringe backwards in fear. Until she saw that she was cringing, hiding, in human skins.

Sansa launched out of the closet with a shriek of disgust and cringed in front of Gregor. "Drink water. Be quiet or I am going to destroy you. Sandor will be disappointed." Shuddering, she tried to remain calm as Jeyne stepped closer and handed her a bottle of water. As she sipped at the water, not daring to refuse it, she looked at Jeyne, who wasn't nearly as scary as Gregor. Sansa wanted to hate Jeyne for blocking her escape but the girl was gone. Jeyne's eyes held shining fear and a blank obedience, her battered body somehow moving onward.

"Take her upstairs to my brother's workshop, Jeyne." Gregor spoke and Sansa saw how fast Jeyne responded. Grabbing Sansa's arm, Jeyne helped her up the stairs. Because of her injuries, Jeyne was too slow. With a sigh of impatience, Gregor ripped Sansa away and dragged the girl upstairs. "Sorry, Sir. Please, sorry." Jeyne whimpered softly. He tossed the redhead into a chair and waited for Jeyne to make it upstairs. Then Gregor decided to amuse himself a bit while he had the time to. Sitting in another chair very close to Sansa, he beckoned Jeyne forward.

Inching forward without hesitation, her eyes frozen to the ground, Jeyne approached him. Gregor grinned so meanly that Sansa whimpered. "Look at me." Eyes that were large and shining with terror climbed up to try and meet his. Gregor enjoyed that, how she struggled to look at him, to obey every single thing no matter how difficult. He loved most the fearful submission and wanted to break her just a little more. Just one more little game, just one more to see that last crack in her shield. "Kneel down like a good bitch." Jeyne obeyed silently and instantly.

Leaning forward in his chair, Gregor said, "Would you like to hear what has happened to your friends? Most of them are dead. Want all the gory details or just the names? Well, let's see, all the teachers are dead. The only other one still alive from the students is the delicate golden boy and only because he is being served all fattened at the feast." Sansa let out a ragged sob but Jeyne just kept looking at him.

"The fat boy is still running, but Damon and Ramsay will make short work of him soon. That leaves you girls left. The hunting is over. The game is over. That means anyone in the town left alive might have a chance. A chance to live if they truly want it. Become part of the town. You can go before the Sheriff during the meeting to tell how you can be useful to the community. Or you can be claimed by someone who will own you. Should I offer you that chance? Either of you?" 

Jeyne stayed silent, staring at Gregor as commanded to but not Sansa. As always, she was the first to leap at a chance. Probably will get it too, thought Jeyne, but without the usual admiration or jealousy. It was just an old thought coming back to think. It was as if she was going away, the fear was draining her, the strain to surive was all that was left to hold onto. And the only way to survive was to obey, please and never anger Gregor. That was all that really mattered. So she listened to Sansa try and save her life.

"Please, listen! I..I had panicked and it was wrong of me, I am sorry. Sandor can keep me, he will want to. I can sing, tell stories and be his main star of his show. Please, I will agree to that, to staying here and doing as Sandor wants. He needs me for his show, he said so. Please, can we ask Sandor, can you ask him? He needs me, I know he does." The panic cracked Sansa's usual soft persuasive voice, it was strained and not smooth at all. It was near to babbling in fact. Jeyne wished she could have taken joy in that.

Gregor leaned over Jeyne, who only flinched down, whimpering until he moved again. He turned on Sandor's camera and showed Sansa the footage. "See? There the two of you are, showing Sandor exactly how you both will move. And your voices are recorded, the same as the clown's, the old lady's and the children's voices." Sansa seemed to not understand, she looked between the screen and Gregor, eyes blinking rapidly. Jeyne instantly understood and let out a low moan which made Gregor smile more.

"Pretty thing, Sandor is merciful, he doesn't like his projects to suffer. He lets them show him how much more they can be alive. They read or sing or act their hearts out while my brother records it. Once they believe they will live, he gives them poison. In tea, or coffee, or juice...or a bottle of water. Jeyne just poisoned you. And now my brother will have your voice and your actions then he just has to fix your corpse. Your lovely, pretty corpse will be the most wonderful puppet, right next to the dwarf." It was amazing, how her eyes suddenly filled with such horror, such understanding hitting like a bolt of lightening.

Gregor laughed and watched as the girl tried to lurch from the chair, hitting the ground hard. Every pretty fingernail scratched through the old wood, most tore off as Sansa tried to fight the poison. Clawing and squirming forward, trying not to pass out and she made it halfway across the floor. Then Gregor stood up and put a boot on the girl's back. She croaked out for Jeyne to help her then she called for her mother. Gregor thought she looked like a fancy bug writhing under his boot and it pleased him to see Jeyne shutting her eyes. "I told you to look at me. Did I take away that order?" Opening her eyes fast, the girl shook her head.

Stepping off the dying little princess, Gregor walked over to stand over Jeyne. "Give me your hand." Trembling, Jeyne held up the hand with no fingernails, figuring he would want the injured one. He did and Gregor broke her pinkie with one twitch. Screaming, Jeyne tried hard to stay still, to not move and to keep her eyes open. When Gregor turned his attention back to Sansa, the girl was dead. "Tyrion went so much easier with it. She really tried to fight it, a survivor, or at least almost a survivor." Gregor sneered as he kicked at the limp body.

OH FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU! THAT WAS A SURVIVOR, THAT WAS A LEADER, THAT WAS MY FRIEND, YOU FUCKER, OH I HATE YOU, IF I EVER COULD KILL YOU, IF I EVER HAVE THAT CHANCE, OH GREGOR YOU WILL DROP LIKE A FUCKING MOUNTAIN! Jeyne stared up blankly at Gregor as she was told to, holding her throbbing, broken finger and waited for orders.

He picked up the water bottle that still had a small amount of fluid in it. Handing it to Jeyne, Gregor grinned. "You did very well, girl. So here is your mercy. You have a choice. Drink this and it is all over. Or keep going, see if you can make it to that town meeting. If you do make it there, what do you think will happen then?" Gregor picked up Sansa's body and left, whistling.


	50. Survivors And The Death Toll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Styr and Sandor collect the dead and speak. Ramsay and Damon hunt. Sam and Gilly run for their lives. Jeyne has a decision to make.

Styr left Loras with a list of things to do, coffee, buns, table settings. He reminded Loras that if he tried to run, to sabotage the meeting, he would cut off his feet. Then he left, certain that Goldilocks would behave. Joining Sandor they began to go around and collect the bodies. Dumping Myranda's body into the pile, Styr groaned. "Fuck, there goes my fucking waitress. I can't believe we lost so many to a group of kids."

Sandor shrugged and said, "Gregor told me he had a hunt when he was younger that went really bad. It was a group of hunters, vets too. They lost seven townsfolk that year." Styr nodded and said, "I remember that one. Well, at least this wasn't that bad." "Besides, all those Craster girls, they will be trying to get independence this meeting. Gregor already wants Craster's place. Surely one of them would rather be a waitress then Gregor's breeding cattle."

Sam and Gilly ran, they didn't think or speak, they just ran. Hoping to see a truck, a car, a fucking horse would have even been great. Anything they could hitch a ride on to get further from the town. Nothing came and all they saw was asphalt. Staring at the broken painted lines in gravel, staring ahead to see more of it.

Then a sound began, it grew but it was from behind them and Sam urinated down his leg. Gilly clutched her baby so hard, it squeaked in alarm. Or maybe Gilly squeaked, he wasn't sure, Sam just gasped, "Off the road!" Then he grabbed her arm and they ran into the brush.

The truck screeched to a halt and Ramsay jumped out of the car, followed by Damon. "We already saw you trying to run. It took us this long because we couldn't stop laughing, fat boy! Oh, the sight of you jiggling like so much jello, trying to run like that. Oh, that was so good. Don't bother trying to run up the side of that hill. I mean, it would be fucking hysterical to watch, but it won't do you any good."

Damon watched Sam and Gilly stand there, debating what to do. He suddenly peered a bit closer then grimaced. "Gods, Gilly! Have you lost your fucking mind, girl? First you run from your duty, then from the town and all to carry a dead baby? Where did you think you were going with a corpse?" 

Slowly, Sam and Gilly looked down at the tiny, still blue baby. "I tried so hard to not hold too tight, too not jostle him." She said softly as she just stared at the son she wanted to save but has accidentally killed. "Oh, wow. This is like soap opera shit here. Okay, this bores me. Come over here and I'll make it fast." Ramsay said, looking at his watch. "We have a time limit here."

Gilly lurched forward and said, "I want to be with my baby. Just do it fast, please. Let me go be with my son." Grinning, Damon said, "No problem, Gilly. Be with your son." He shot her in the head as Sam stumbled forward, screaming her name.

Ramsay grabbed onto Sam, holding him back, drawling out, "Alright, fat boy. Come on, Big Hero, just calm yourself down. Don't worry, you are next. Styr will have a fat one for us at this feast after all!" As Gilly fell to the ground, on top of her blue child, Sam acted.

He drove Myranda's arrow deep into Ramsay's throat. Squawking, Ramsay fell back and his hands scrabbled at his throat. "Don't take it out, you'll die!" Screamed Damon as he came to help Ramsay. Sam took off running again and Damon looked between the two. "Ah fuck. Ramsay, don't die, okay?"

It took three bullets before the fat bastard stopped trying to move. Damon kicked the corpse in frustration then ran back to Ramsay. He tossed his friend into he passenger seat, dragged the bodies into the pick up and drove at breakneck speed for town. For the doctor, dammit. Damon kept yelling at Ramsay to not die. All Ramsay did was stare bulge eyed back and make horrid whistling sounds from his throat. And was bleeding like a stuck pig. Fuck.

Jeyne held the water bottle and wondered when was the last time she had water. She couldn't remember and she was so fucking thirsty. Oh, how good it looked, how it would taste and how easy it would be. After all, she lasted longer than the others, that was something. Why keep going, what good does that do? What could she offer the town as useful? Nothing, they don't need anything from her. If she lives, if she gets to this meeting, what will happen?

Jeyne knows what will happen and she puts the bottle to her lips. What will happen is Gregor will claim her. The man who breaks fingers for small infractions and pulls other humans apart like flies. A man who will beat, rape and terrify her while forcing her to be a housemaid and fuck-toy.

Tilting the bottle Jeyne can almost feel that terrible thirst be fixed, then sleep. A merciful sleep and it is over. Bursting into tears, she puts the bottle down. Fuck you, Gregor. Suck it Gregor. I can't die yet, because I am still not done climbing higher. I need to climb a fucking mountain this time.

Step by step, just one more, now another and Jeyne was downstairs. Holding the bottle, Jeyne went into the kitchen. Putting the bottle on the counter, she leaned over the sink and drank deeply from the tap water. It was ambrosia and Jeyne cried as she messily sucked in the cool, metallic tasting liquid.

Wiping her mouth, Jeyne tiredly staggered towards the back door. Grabbing the doorknob firmly, Jeyne opened the door. Stepping onto the porch, Jeyne took a deep shaking breath. Across the thin driveway and lawn, now all torn up were the girls. Craster's girls and they were standing there too.

Without words, they all stared at each other and silently Jeyne joined them. They all inched their way up the street towards the cafe.


	51. Negotiations at a Town Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to go to the town meeting!

The bells rang, three times. It was traditional to go to the town meeting when the bells rang after a hunt. And so they all did.

 

Irri was gently supporting Jeyne as they walked up the street towards the cafe. "Do you want to stop and rest first?" Shaking her head, the bruised, broken, panting, sweating girl kept trying to go. "We have a safe doctor at the clinic. We can stop there first and let him at least look at you, patch you a bit?" Another shake of the head and the girl gasped out, "No..I don't..have..I can't.." Grimacing, the women all completely knew what she was trying to say and it made them all shudder. "You aren't with Gregor. You are with a bunch of traumatized, pissed off females with weaponry. If you want the doctor, you can have him." Irri said wryly.  

A young girl in the back of Jeyne, piped up. "You don't have to go back to him. We can let you come stay with us. You can help us and we will protect you." Jeyne gave a very small smirk then gasped out, "You cannot promise that Gregor won't hurt me. You can't even be sure that he won't be hurting you." Irri winced and said, "That is true. Once we convince Roose to let us be independent, we won't have any male protection. We will take the chance of Gregor and the others hurting us. It is better than what we were before. Better that what any of them would decide to do with us. You can join us, ask Roose for it. Then learn to protect yourself, take your chance with us."

Styr had finished, cleaned himself up then returned to the cafe. It smelled of coffee and sugar, baked apples and he was impressed. Not only did the boy do as he was told with everything, but he actually created a small warm treat. Loras seemed to preen when Styr nodded and said, "Good work. Nice baking skills, where did you learn it?" Standing taller, almost defiantly Loras spat out, "I was looking forward to starting cooking training in Paris next year after I graduated. In our school, we students run our own cafeteria, I was head cook for this year." Laughing, Styr muttered, "How about that. You learned from a lunch lady." Loras got all ruffled over this and was about to respond when the door opened.

Loras stepped back behind the counter as if it were protection as the Sheriff entered. He was imposing in his crisp uniform and those dead eyes. Styr gave a shove to the boy and said, "Bring Sheriff Bolton coffee. Black." Taking a deep breath, Loras poured the coffee and tried not to let his hands shake or his leg make him lurch. Gracefully, in spite of his injuries, Loras handed the man the coffee. "Would you like one of the baked apple treats, Sheriff Bolton?" Asked Loras very politely and Roose gave a tiny twitch of his lips. "Just the coffee is fine, young man. And what is your name?" Loras folded his hands to hide his trembling and answered, "Loras Tyrell." "Nice to meet you, Loras. No need for last names here, you won't need it."

"Stop making the Sheriff have to make conversation with his future dinner plate! Get back here and fade as if you are invisible until I need you!" Styr said, uneasy about Loras speaking with Roose. He didn't want Roose to decide another use for the boy. Loras flinched at the harsh words then with his chin up, stormed away. "Actually Styr, Loras has a right here too. He may ask for his independence in town. He can offer us a use for himself besides dinner. Did you forget to explain that to the boy?" Giving a dirty look to Styr, Loras asked Roose about this possible hope. He listened carefully and then snarled at Styr. "I have uses, you aren't eating me!" Styr laughed and dismissed him by whacking Loras in the head, telling him to wash more mugs.

The door opened and a group of bedraggled, terrified females all entered. Roose was standing at the end of the booths, just leaning on the wall, sipping his coffee. He raised his mug towards them and said, "Ladies! Welcome to your first Hunt Meeting. Please have a seat and some refreshments." The women with rifles allowed the other girls to slide into the booths, filling two of them. Jeyne was unsure where to go and inched towards Irri, then went behind her. "Do you want to sit down? You can if you want to." Irri told her, but Jeyne just shook her head. She pressed against the wall and stood silently, just watching everyone with sharp, yet blank eyes.

Loras suddenly lurched over and yelled, "Jeyne!" Whimpering she cowered before she saw who it was coming for her. He stopped dead, seeing how badly hurt and scared Jeyne really was. "Oh, sweetie, I am sorry! Come here to me, are you okay? Oh, Jeyne!" Loras began to weep and with a loud wail, Jeyne leaned into him. Gently, he embraced her and they tried to get what comfort they could from each other. Jeyne heard Gregor say that Loras would be eaten for the feast. She was hugging a dying boy and it was heartbreaking. She felt guilt weigh on her, for the first time the thought of surviving over the glittering throng was sickening. It made her pull away and wipe her eyes.

"HEY! GOLDILOCKS! That was very fucking touching now get back to work! Offer the ladies food and drink, would you?" Hollered Styr and Loras gave Jeyne a last pat on the shoulder. Giving Styr another dirty look, Loras turned to the women and offered refreshments. Everyone but Jeyne got something to drink, if not eat. Loras even brought Jeyne's usual cup of tea, made exactly as he knew she liked it. She thanked him but set it down on a table. "Aren't you thirsty? Would you like something else or something to eat?" Loras asked and she shook her head. "I..no thank you." Jeyne had a vision of Gregor shove his hand down her throat to make her puke up anything she ate or drank.

The door opened and in walked Sandor along with Gregor. Jeyne shrank back as if the wall could provide some safety and comfort. No, no no, do not panic, not now. I have done so much, gone so far and I can't break now. He won't break me and this fucking town won't beat me down either. Fuck you, Gregor, fuck you, town. Suck it, all of you. Jeyne dug her fingernails into her palms and stayed still. Sandor sat on a stool at the counter, chatting quietly with Styr. Gregor walked past the females, they were all stiff with suppressed fear and rage glaring at him. He grinned at them, then grinned wider at the sight of Jeyne. She stood tall and her chin was up, but she was looking at the floor. He could practically smell her terror and desperation.

As Gregor went to stand near Roose, the door opened again and Podrick entered. Loras turned and squealed his name but this time Styr did not find it amusing. He saw Roose staring at the boy with mild irritation. Styr let his fist fly into the boy's face and Loras crashed into the wall hard. "I warned you, Goldilocks. Get the fuck back to work and keep your mouth shut until told otherwise." He growled as Podrick was watching with flushed anger. "Go on, this isn't your problem,boy." Styr warned off the survivor, amazed at his cockiness. Just then Roose cleared his throat and said dryly, "I would like everyone to meet my son Domeric. He has been living under a different identity but has come home."

With pleasure, Podrick watched Styr turn pale. The mild hope that had been in Loras's eyes when Podrick first entered was gone. That took some of the pleasure as did the sight of Jeyne. What the hell happened to her was obvious by looking at Gregor. The man was keeping his eyes on the girl, Podrick shuddered and had to suppress the urge to order one of the girls to shoot him. Instead, he gave a charming smile to the town folk and shook his father's hand again. "I wanted to earn my father's respect and yours by not just coming to town. The hunt was exhilarating and nearly did kill me. The lovely, resourceful and brave ladies saved me."

Podrick sat down at the table next to the ladies and waited. Roose looked at his watch then out the window with annoyance. "Well, Ramsay and Damon are tardy. We cannot wait on them, I will speak with them on it later." All there were truly and deeply grateful to not be Ramsay nor Damon considering the look in Roose's eyes. Then Roose calmed and addressed them all. "Well, it was truly an exciting hunt, wasn't it? Now it is time to sort out our newcomers. As well as discuss the fate of Craster's ladies." At that moment, Irri said, "Excuse me?" Surprised at her daring, Roose actually responded, "Yes?" "Craster is dead. Please just call us the ladies. Thank you." Gregor snorted but Roose nodded. "Very well."

"Shall we begin the negotiations with the ladies then?" Instantly Gregor spoke. "I will claim them. Take Craster's place so that your wife can continue to recieve her babies." The girls actually bared their teeth and growled at him. This made Jeyne whimper softly in fear of what he might do and it kept him from leaping. Ignoring the rude cunts, Gregor concentrated on Jeyne's submissive terror and kept silent. Roose merely responded, "Ladies, can you offer me a better use for you to serve this town?"


	52. Let The Town Take You Or Take The Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fates of Loras, Craster's Girls and Jeyne.

Irri stood tall and proud, the girls all sat straight up, all of them staring at Roose now. All but Jeyne, she was still staring at the floor, but she was standing tall too and listening carefully. In fact, all were rapt with interest. "Sir, we have contributed more than babies for years. We ran the store and the boarding house without Craster doing more than ordering it and walking away. Skinner and Alyn are dead, we can run the bar as well. Dick is dead and Craster made sure he never had to do anything, we can do anything a handyman can."

Roose seemed to consider this then drawled, "I find this very reasonable, very reasonable. So that leaves just one problem, ladies. Babies, my wife will need at least one or two a year. So here is my proposal. You can decide who does it, who they even choose for the sperm donor if you'd like. But twice a year I want a baby, male or female, I don't care. You will have your independence, the store, the boarding house and the bar." The ladies all bristled and Irri spoke coldly. "No deal, Sheriff Bolton. We will not provide anymore babies for your wife. I am truly sorry for her tragedies, but our bodies and hearts cannot keep paying for it."

"I could just let Gregor claim you. Then I have as many babies as I would like. And he would see to it that you would still run the store and bar for us. That is your alternative, think of that very carefully, ladies." Roose suggested but Irri was not ready to give in. "You can do that, of course. If you do, I can promise you, getting babies from us will become very difficult. Most of us are more than willing to sterilize ourselves rather than allow any more births. Those that won't do it willingly, we will abort them if they become pregnant. We refuse to give anymore babies, Sir. As for Gregor owning us and making us run the store, boarding house and bar as well? We all know very well his methods for women and how well do you think we would run things if we are broken or dying off?"

Sighing heavily, Roose said, "Gregor, as much as I know you'd like nothing more than to take control of these ladies, I think they have had enough of it. Perhaps you can catch one or two on occasion and still provide my wife with a baby. To be honest, I am rather sick of so many dead babies around me all the time. Walda can content herself with her many old babies and the rare new one. Ladies, you have convinced me of your usefulness to this town." Shocked, the men all stared at Roose, all except for Podrick, who was congratulating the ladies.

They thanked Roose while hugging each other, all except Jeyne who has not moved. She was happy for the ladies, they deserved to be free, they went through so much. And Jeyne wished she could bring herself to look up from the floor. But Gregor's eyes were on her, she could feel them and she watched the floor. Waiting for her turn.

Roose turned to look at Loras whom was nursing his swollen eye. "Well now, there is this young pretty man here. Loras is his name and I think we all know who wishes claim on him." Styr bellowed, "He is claimed by me for the feast! A little thin now, I know but I shall have him nice and plump by the feast!" Loras tried to speak but the cannibal was loud then he was interrupted by another. Podrick stood up and yelled, "Objection! I have an objection to this!" Styr gaped then stammered, "You can't...it doesn't work that way. I already laid claim and the boy speaks for his pitiful self next." 

Podrick continued, ignoring the cannibal and flustered Loras to look at his father. "I was the school nurse, I treated Loras several times over the last two or three years. He was something of a school slut and had contracted sexual diseases all the time." Styr grimaced and stared in disgust at the golden feast that he had wanted so badly. "In fact, just before leaving for the trip, I received his latest lab test results and was about to put him on an antibiotic. He still needs two more injections of antibiotic and even then, I wouldn't eat such meat. I object to the safety of the town if Loras is made into food."

Loras stared with confusion at Podrick. He wasn't a slut and he certainly never had any diseases, then Styr swore in frustration and muttered, "Tainted meat. Fuck that." Roose looked amused as did everyone else as Podrick sat down and Styr kicked at the boy. "Go on, it is your turn to speak, Goldilocks." Loras stood straight and took a deep breath. "I can be useful to the town. I am a fast learner, I can learn to do anything needed. I can wait tables, I can cook and serve for the bar and boarding house." Roose was silent for a moment and Loras waited, breathless with hope.

"I do believe you can be useful here. Here is the problem with your solution. You could cook and clean for the boarding house when it is needed. Plus cook and wait for the bar. But you are young, too pretty and delicate, nervous, flighty and very new. You will be a victim for everyone you pass by. The girls will find their bar destroyed and you bloody, naked on the ground, possibly injured beyond help. Or you will try to eventually run. Someone must protect you, care for your basic needs and help you adjust to our town. So for your own safety, Styr's claim is honored. He will have need for a waiter now that Myranda is dead. A bonus is that you can cook, you will be of even more help to him than Myranda was."

Loras opened his mouth as if to object and caught Podrick giving him a tiny shake of his head. Roose stared at the boy until Loras simply nodded. "Thank you for letting me live, Sheriff Bolton." He said gracefully, falling back on habits ingrained deeply. Styr gave the boy a shove and growled, "Get back to work, Goldilocks. I can't believe you would have let me poison us all, little fucker." Roose looked amused and said, "Let Loras be, Styr. Why shouldn't he poison us all since we were intending to kill him? All is fair in a hunt, let it go. Young man, everyone just calls me Sir." Loras nodded and then asked, while glaring at Styr, "Sir. May I offer you more coffee, Sir?" Roose smiled slightly and allowed Loras to fill his cup.

"And I believe we have one left, don't we?" Gregor nodded and called out almost casually, "Yes, Sheriff Bolton. Her name is Jeyne and I am claiming her." Jeyne stayed still and silent, watching the floor as the girls all began to bristle again around her. Irri started to come forward then and stared at Gregor angrily. "We also want claim. Sir, the girl is traumatized and injured, she cannot speak for herself, we must speak for her. She can care for the young children while we work, she can keep the house clean. Please, allow Jeyne some peace and mercy. I believe the doctor will bear out what I say, that Gregor has already injured the girl terribly. If he takes her she will be dead in months if she survives him that long. That provides no use to the town. Gregor cannot give her a use beyond a personal one. It doesn't serve the town. Our solution does."

Roose tilted his head then looked over at Jeyne. "Girl? Can you speak for yourself or is Irri right? Are you too traumatized to speak in your own defense?" Jeyne didn't move or look up. Sighing, Roose looked at his most loyal man and says, "You know, Irri does have several good points, Gregor. On the other hand, you have always been a tireless and faithful man for me. I could gift her to you, just because I would enjoy giving you a small bonus, shall we say. But first I must hear from the girl, it is only fair. Perhaps my son should give her a full examination. After treatment, maybe the girl will be able to speak." Gregor suddenly barked out, "Jeyne, come here."

One step, now another, she inched forward until she was staring at Gregor's feet. Through the mindless terror Jeyne numbly thought, suck it, Gregor. "Look at me." Her eyes made the terrible journey up the mountain until she looked into his evil, triumphant eyes. OH, HOW I FUCKING HATE YOU! KILL YOU, KILL YOU, HATE YOU. "The Sheriff is speaking to you. Answer his questions." Jeyne whimpered and nodded, but did not stop looking at Gregor. No way was she going to look away without permission and have all witness her punishment. No way in hell. Clearly amused by it, Gregor says, "You can look at the Sheriff when he speaks to you."

"Now, young lady, you have heard both claims made on you. What do you have to say on it? Can you give me a good reason to allow you independence in our town? Some special skills you have? Or do you have a preference on your claiming?" Jeyne finally shifted her eyes to Roose and stared at him. Her eyes screamed at him but her mouth had nothing to offer. "Answer the man. Don't be rude." Gregor growled and Jeyne cringed low, panting in near panic. "Sorry, Sir. Please...I..I have no..." Her eyes flicked back to Gregor who was looking almost irritated now. "I accept Gregor's claim...please." She blurted out and then went back to looking at the fearsome, hated man. 

Roose smirked and nodded. "I see, well I do agree with some limits set here, Gregor. This is a very lovely and obedient girl you have here. I would like to see her stay alive and thrive here. So you will make sure that Jeyne sees my son for a check up and patch up once a week. Every week. If Domeric reports to me that she is starting to struggle for life, then I will be speaking with you about it. She is a gift from me, Gregor, since she is no use to the town as your personal slave. So do not mock me by ruining my gift."

"Thank you, Sir. I promise to keep her alive and let your son keep her healthy. After all, I am sure she is fertile and can give your wife a baby or two." Gregor grinned and Irri called him several terrible things. Ignoring the angry women all yelling, Gregor spoke to his new slave. "You are to stop referring to me as Sir, call me Master." Jeyne timidly responded, "Yes Master." Fuck you, Master. 


	53. A Show And A Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shall be the second to last chapter of our journey here. The fates of all are given here as well as a lovely feast. The last chapter will be called, Aftermath.

Damon wasn't sure when he stopped trying to believe Ramsay was still alive. He slammed on the brakes and started shaking the limp body of his best friend.  "No! Just breathe, won't you? Ramsay, please, this is the worst fucking game ever! THIS HUNT SUCKS AND YOU CAN'T DIE!"

Loras and Jeyne sat silently while Podrick worked on their injuries. Both quietly and politely thanked Podrick when he was done with them.

Styr lived above the cafe and gave Loras a small den as his bedroom. Gregor told Jeyne she could bring a comforter under the table. 

 

When the little girl began to heal, Podrick asked her mother to come sit with him. "I know you are eager to return to your sisters. But I am afraid that in order to keep your daughter safe, I had to do some fancy talking." With a bolt of fear, the woman said, "W..What do you mean, Doctor?" Domeric smiled with warmth and sincerity as he leaned closer. "Well, my father agreed to Irri's terms, but he told Gregor he could take you and your daughter if he could catch you. I was alarmed by this so I did the only thing I could do. I agreed that you would breed with Gregor, but never your daughter. Of course, if you don't agree to do it, my father will allow Gregor to have the both of you. Also, since your daughter is only safe with me, she will live here. It is up to you whether you stay here or not. I assume you would want to be with your daughter. So you can help me by cooking and cleaning." 

 

Roose gave his son Ramsay a somber funeral that all attended. Then he gave Damon a punishment in his basement that lasted four days and nights. It took Damon seven days with Domeric working on him before it was certain that he would recover and live.

 

The ladies gave Jeyne clothing, they taught her to cook and helped her to the doctor when needed. Most of her outside chores such as shopping was usually done with a few girls in tow. They all walked together, for safety. Though Jeyne could walk straight through the town late night naked and not one man would touch her. No one would dare touch Gregor's property. The ladies were all considered fair game still by Gregor but he rarely caught one of them alone. He contented himself with breeding the woman at the clinic and with Jeyne.  

 

Sandor worked madly in his workshop. Jeyne would leave trays of food and drink at the door, knock and leave. She refused to see what was in there. Her throbbing missing toes and finger reminded her that she saw enough horror already.

 

Styr worked madly in his kitchen. Loras did most of the prep work and sauces, plus baking. He refused to have anything to do with the roasting and cooking of his friends. He annoyed the hell out of Styr by wailing and sobbing when he began to slow roast Sam, enough that the chef locked Loras in a small cabinet for two hours.

 

Everyone including Walda and Roose sat on the folding chairs staring at the makeshift stage. Domeric sat on Roose's right, a sullen newly pregnant mother next to her little girl beside him. The next seat was occupied by Gregor. Jeyne sat silently, eyes downcast, next to him. Styr and Loras were there, as were all the ladies. Damon sat in the very back, as silent and submissive as Jeyne as he healed still.

The curtain opened and everyone gasped. Sansa and Tyrion looked so lifelike, the princess and the jester. They moved their mouths open and shut, hinges barely seen as their voices burst forth. Jerkily, but with a terrible accuracy, the two danced together. Loras screamed and went into hysterics. Styr couldn't calm him and dragged the boy away to lock him in the cabinet, promising a beating later. Jeyne was concentrating on the huge strong hand on her knee. It was squeezing, threatening to break, to crush. A low rumbled order. "Watch the stage, until it ends and then you clap. If my brother asks you tell him you liked it." Jeyne kept her screams on the inside and whispered, "Yes Master."

Styr beat Loras until he cried and promised to behave during the feast. Loras served food and Jeyne was offered to help by Gregor. The two didn't mind, there was no way in hell they could have eaten even a piece of bread while their friends were on the table.


	54. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost folks came and went. A few here and there, some left alive, some not. But no hunting seasons. Then finally, another bus, oh it was glorious! A lost group of folks seeking to gamble. Too bad they took a wrong turn.

Domeric was tending Jeyne and Loras on their weekly visit when the door burst open. "Hey!" Barked Gregor, causing Jeyne to jerk upwards, tearing out the newly set stitches. "Dammit! Gregor, scare her to death on your own time!" Snapped Domeric as he gently cut out the stitches to reset them. Loras and Jeyne both looked at the giant in terror. No one was free of Gregor's temper except Domeric and Roose. He would hit Loras as quickly as he would Jeyne, if angered.

"Hunting season tonight. Loras and Jeyne, you will both help those cunts with the boarding house and bar. And both of you are to be inside before the bells go off. Or I'll rip off your arms and have the doctor switch them around." Rolling his eyes Domeric said mildly, "Not possible, Gregor. I am looking forward to my first hunt, by the way. Thanks for asking." Gregor snorted and left. Loras asked, "Are you really looking forward to the hunting?" Nodding, Domeric said he wanted to earn his father's approval, though he doesn't like the idea of having to murder an innocent person.

"Why can't I hunt? Why can't Loras hunt?" Jeyne asked softly and Loras looked at her then Domeric. "I don't know. I think they are afraid you will get hurt. If I remember correctly, any newcomers have to be supervised on their first hunts. Maybe Styr and Gregor just don't want to be bothered to teach you to kill." Loras and Jeyne looked at Domeric with blank eyes that chilled him. "What is there left for us to learn about killing in this town?" Loras asked and Jeyne nodded then looked at her feet. Domeric stood there and tried to think of what to say. And he came up with no words for them.

"I am sorry you don't approve, my dears, but it has to be this way." Five women stood defiantly against the wall and Irri stood with the other two, holding rifles. "Listen, we are proving we are every bit a part of this town. I don't like the idea of killing these folks any more than you do. But we need to show Roose that we are just as deadly, just as much part of tradition as anyone else. Now remember, keep all the doors and windows locked. Let no one in, no one! Use the rifles if you need to." The females grumbled but nodded as their sisters left to hunt another human down.

Jeyne looked up at Gregor as she knelt at his feet. She was scrubbing blood off the floor, thankful it wasn't hers. It was Sandor's. Gregor wanted to make sure his brother remembered to not let his projects run wild this time. So he skinned a small toe to remind Sandor with every step he took. But now he was speaking and Jeyne no longer had to be told when to look at Gregor. She no longer had to be told much, she learned fast. "You will keep doors and windows locked. You do not let anyone in. Stay under your table and be silent." Nodding, Jeyne responded, "Yes Master." It was her main vocabulary and in her head the ritual of insulting him.

"Boy, hurry the fuck up!" Gregor roared and Jeyne flinched, cowering low. She knew it pleased him, amused him and oh, how she hated the man. Sandor limped into the room and he cowered a bit too. "Jeyne, get two whiskeys. Sandor, even though you are an idiot, I wish you a good hunt!" The men downed their drinks and then stood up. Sandor was quite eager, he had his eye on an older looking man who would be perfect as a king. He left in a rush and Gregor finished checking all the alarms. As he lifted his barbed wire bat, Jeyne scuttled under the table. Curling up on her comforter, Jeyne watched the mountain start towards the door.

Then she watched him crash to the floor, shaking the whole house. Slowly, she crawled out and inched towards Gregor as he thrashed around. Turning, he stared at Jeyne with his eyes bulging, trying to reach her, to speak to her. "You...cunt!" Jeyne lay on her stomach, watching him and nodded. "Yes." Gregor coughed and moved closer to her as she slid backwards, just out of reach. "You..poisoned..me." "Yes." She was breathing heavily now and tears streamed. "Fuck you, Gregor!" She managed to blurt out and then something inside her broke open like a dam. "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! SUCK IT, SUCK IT, GREGOR! FUCK YOU, SUCK IT, YOU FUCKING MOUNTAIN, I FUCKING HATE YOU, SO SUCK IT, JUST SUCK IT!"

She had no idea that she had beaten his head to pulp with the barbed wire bat until it fell out of her hands. Jeyne just hoped that Gregor lived long enough to see the first strike. Shaking, she sat down next to his body and started to cry, then laugh and laugh. Staggering to her feet, Jeyne took the bat and opened the door. She wanted to see if Loras has fed Styr his portion of poison that she had stolen from Domeric. Jeyne was thrilled to think about telling Irri about Loras taking over the cafe. They hated having to be vegetarians. Swinging the bat, hearing the screams around her in the distance, Jeyne headed for the cafe.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! See you in the next twisted dark pathway!  
> If you enjoyed this tale, please check out my other horrors!  
> Counting Sins  
> Watch, Listen, Learn  
> Fragile Things  
> Clown Season

**Author's Note:**

> Music that inspires this fic:  
> Creepy Doll, Re Your Brains, Skullcrusher Mountain, Code Monkey, I Feel Fantastic by Jonathan Coulton  
> Ghouls Gone Wild, Wicked Young Man, Brutal Planet, Sanctuary, Sideshow, Lost In America, Scarlet and Sheba, Tag You're It, No Man's Land, Brutal Planet, Dragontown, Love's A Loaded Gun by Alice Cooper  
> I Fucking Hate You, Keep Away From Me and Voodoo by Godsmack  
> The Game by Disturbed


End file.
